


Удерживая небо

by Lupa_gangrel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Coming Out, Explicit Language, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, M/M, Medical Trauma, Minor Violence, Mutilation, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Canon, Pre-Stanford Era (Supernatural), Prostitution, Psychological Trauma, Traumatized Dean Winchester, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 23:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 43,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18292442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa_gangrel/pseuds/Lupa_gangrel
Summary: Джон был жестоко убит на охоте, которая сломала Дина, оставив его жить с изнуряющей хронической болью и ПТСР. Чтобы совладать с этим, Дин бросил все силы на создание идеальной жизни для Сэма.Пять лет спустя.Братья живут в пригороде, где снимают дом. Сэм заканчивает выпускной класс и готовится поступать в колледж, Дин работает в автомастерской. Постепенно Сэм открывает для себя глубины саморазрушения, которому ради него подвергает себя Дин, и помогает брату исцелиться.





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Holding the Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/937001) by [reapertownusa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reapertownusa/pseuds/reapertownusa). 



> **Артер:** [Bob_;)](http://bob-8-bob.diary.ru/)  
>  **Бета:** [Bianca Neve](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve)  
>  **Примечания:** таймлайн — достэнфорд; все персонажи достигли совершеннолетия.  
>  **Предупреждения:** описание увечий, ненормативная лексика, насилие, алкоголизм, упоминаются даб-кон и проституция.  
>  **Дисклеймер:** выгоды не извлекаем.  
>  **Благодарности:** Огромное спасибо моему артеру Bob_;) за замечательные иллюстрации, моей бете Bianca Neve за отличную вычитку и оргам, без которых ничего этого не было бы.

 

 

      Сильнее всего Сэму запомнилась кровь — холодная и запекшаяся — на бледной коже Дина. Кровь впиталась в его джинсы и окрасила ткань черным. Темные брызги запятнали его рваную футболку и ошметки рубашки, свисавшей с его плеч подобно сломанным крыльям.  
      Сэм помнил, как застыло время. Единственное, что двигалось, — это ленивый багровый поток, расплывающийся по трещинам в грязной плитке и медленно, размеренно стекающий по ржавым трубам в канализацию.  
      Мир перестал вращаться и начал опрокидываться, пока все не сорвалось со своей оси. Сэм помнил намалеванного алым гротескного «снежного ангела», распластавшегося по линолеуму там, где Дин пытался отползти. У Сэма подкосились ноги.  
      Иногда ему казалось, что он по-прежнему падает.  
      Пропитанные кровью воспоминания никуда не делись, с готовностью всплывая всякий раз, как он просыпался в темноте. Даже сейчас, сидя в испещренной солнечными бликами тени старого клена, Сэм видел отнюдь не мягкую позднюю весну. Он видел искромсанное тело брата, холодеющее на грязном полу ванной. Он видел эту кровь, а не свежую каплю, что сейчас набухла на кончике его собственного пальца.  
      Громкий лязг наткнувшейся на камень газонокосилки вернул Сэма в реальность. Игнорируя укол боли, он сунул палец в рот, чтобы слизать каплю. Кровь надо было остановить, хотя бы для того, чтобы та не испачкала домашнюю работу. Чертовы порезы бумагой.  
      Сэм захлопнул тетрадь-виновницу, отпихнул ее в сторону и, расплетя под столиком для пикника свои неуклюжие ноги, глубоко вздохнул. Воздух был тяжелым, со сладким привкусом свежескошенной травы.  
      Дин перетащил газонокосилку через тротуар на клочок травы между дорожкой и улицей. Пытаясь маневрировать на крохотном участке, он, поморщившись, развернул газонокосилку, затем пригнулся и залез под ветви вишневого дерева, ведя ее вокруг толстого ствола. К тому моменту, как Дин развернулся обратно, выражение его лица вновь стало нейтральным.  
      Сэм сделал мысленную пометку снова поговорить с братом насчет покупки автоматической косилки взамен той здоровенной рухляди, которую они нашли в гараже. Дин каждый раз половину выходных ее ремонтировал, только чтобы запустить. Сэм точно не знал, действительно ли Дину так нравится с ней возиться, или он просто не желает признавать, что некоторые вещи невозможно починить.  
      Сэм вынул палец изо рта и сжал почти незаметный порез, пока Дин волок работающую вхолостую газонокосилку по дорожке в гараж. Когда захлебывающийся мотор умолк, воцарилась тишина. Секунду спустя Сэм вновь услышал щебет птиц.  
      Дин вернулся из гаража с початой бутылкой пива, все еще достаточно холодной, чтобы запотеть в мягком полуденном тепле. Он и сам слегка вспотел, и вокруг ворота его рубашки виднелось темное влажное кольцо.  
      Хотя Дину явно было жарко, он так и не снял рубашку. Он никогда этого не делал — во всяком случае, не там, где мимо мог пройти кто-то из соседей, не там, где ему, вероятно, пришлось бы объяснять, откуда взялись эти шрамы у него на предплечьях. И то, что до сих пор они общались лишь с одной соседкой, не имело никакого значения.  
      Дин натянул рукав, чтобы вытереть лоб, к которому прилипла мокрая челка. При виде мягких блондинистых прядей, разбросанных тут и там в шевелюре брата, Сэм украдкой улыбнулся. Светлые волосы с каждым годом становились все темнее, но все равно выгорали каждое лето, хотя Дин настаивал, что не был блондином с шести лет. Точно так же он уверял, что на его белой коже просто грязь, а вовсе не веснушки.  
      Веселье померкло, когда Дин пошел по газону к столику. Пока он приближался, Сэм наблюдал за его широкими шагами, нечетко сфокусировав взгляд примерно где-то между домашкой и поношенными перепачканными травой джинсами Дина.  
      Сегодня хромота была едва заметна. Все не так уж плохо.  
      Сэм довел искусство изучения брата исподтишка до совершенства и многое мог сказать о его самочувствии по походке. Когда Дин чувствовал себя хорошо, шаги были почти нормальными. Никто бы и не догадался, что ему едва не оторвали ногу. Когда он уставал, появлялась легкая хромота. В плохие дни на его походку было больно смотреть.  
      Этот индикатор был не настолько надежен, как хотелось бы Сэму. Иногда влияла погода или то, сколько они ходили или сидели в этот день. Еще точность зависела от того, отвлекся Дин или нет. Он слишком часто сознательно скрывал боль, и ему хватало упрямства притворяться, что с ним все в порядке, даже если от этого становилось только хуже.  
      Дин легонько пихнул Сэма локтем, возвращая в реальность, и тот посмотрел на брата. Дин кивнул на столик. Сэм сунул листок с домашней работой в тетрадь и соскользнул со скамейки, затем ухватился за край столешницы и встал так, чтобы именно ему пришлось шагать спиной вперед, пока они возвращали ножки столика на оставленные ими вмятины в траве.  
      Сэм подобрал скатившийся карандаш и снова взгромоздился на скамейку. Когда он поднял взгляд, Дин протягивал ему неоткупоренную бутылку пива.  
      Сэм вскинул бровь. Дин знал, что ему не хочется пива — не тогда, когда до обеда еще далеко, завтра в школу, а он еще не доделал домашку. Либо Дин предлагал ему расслабиться, либо надеялся, что Сэм откажется, и тогда он сможет выпить пиво сам. В любом случае, пиво пришлось взять.  
      Дин чокнулся своей бутылкой с Сэмовой и уселся с другой стороны стола. Он не стал перелезать через скамейку: вместо этого, вытянув ноги и опершись локтями на стол, он сел спиной к Сэму, откинул голову и посмотрел на крону дерева, после чего глотнул пива.

 

.

  
      Сэм отставил свою закрытую бутылку и, уставившись Дину в спину, принялся колупать старую доску столешницы, отдирая тонкую щепку.  
      Ему всегда нравились плечи брата. Сухощавые, но твердые и мускулистые, они защищали Сэма всю его жизнь. Долгие годы он ночами лежал в темноте и смотрел на Динову спину, черпая в ней уверенность.  
      — Все еще сражаешься с математикой или опять мусолишь то эссе по ЗПП? — спросил Дин. — Еще раз, что вам там показывали — «Гонорея или гондон»?  
      Мускулистые плечи напряглись и расслабились — Дин покрутил головой. Не услышав ответа, он оглянулся через плечо и выгнул бровь.  
      Сэм быстро опустил глаза, обводя пальцами края тетради.  
      — Слава богу, с математикой. Мистер Андерс заболел, поэтому у нас была замена, и мы смотрели какой-то ужасный фильм про изнасилования на свидании.  
      — И они еще удивляются, почему дети такие ебнутые. Разве на уроке по сексуальному воспитанию они не должны были показать какие-нибудь настоящие фильмы про секс?  
      — Не думаю, что педагогический комитет одобрил бы «Дебби покоряет Даллас»1. — Сэм закатил глаза. — Это тебе не видео-инструкции. Предполагалось, что мы научимся воздержанию.  
      — Что бы эти ханжеские козлы понимали. Чувак, они уже показывали то видео с родами?  
      — Да, Дин, я знаю, откуда берутся дети.  
      — Просто проверяю.  
      Дин провел рукой по волосам. Он продолжал их отращивать, теперь они были ненамного короче Сэмовых. Невзирая на все годы, что Дин поддразнивал его по поводу волос, Сэм начал задаваться вопросом: может, это отец, а вовсе не Дин, любил короткие стрижки?  
      Дин залпом выдул остатки своего пива, встал и прихватил со стола бутылку Сэма, отставив ее подальше, когда тот потянулся следом.  
      — Не хлопай ушами по щекам, Сэмми, — сказал Дин.  
      Он открыл бутылку при помощи связки ключей и щелчком отбросил крышку в сторону Сэма. Та отскочила от его груди и приземлилась на колено. Сэм и хотел бы рассердиться, но сразу просек эту попытку его отвлечь — пока он клал крышку на стол, Дин потирал бедро.  
      — Куда направляешься? — спросил Сэм.  
      — Оставляю тебя в покое, чтобы ты мог доучить уроки.  
      — Ты мне не мешаешь.  
      Дин пожал плечами:  
      — Да, что ж, спасибо, что потакаешь мне, но я собираюсь начать мариновать цыпленка, да и мусор сам себя не вынесет.  
      — Да оставь ты его, — сказал Сэм. — Я могу попозже вынести мешки.  
      — Делай домашку, а нам, идиотам, оставь физический труд.  
      — Дин, ты не идиот.  
      — Ты говоришь так только потому, что хочешь, чтобы я оставил тебе самую большую грудку.  
      Сэм покачал головой и глянул на часы. Было еще слишком рано, чтобы готовить ужин, и до вывоза мусора еще два дня. Он знал, что Дин просто ищет повод, потому что его нога уже начала неметь от сидения на досках стола. Хотелось бы, чтобы Дин напрямую сказал об этом.  
      — Дин, я не шучу. Ты отлично пройдешь все тесты.  
      — Точно. — Дин сделал еще один глоток. — Не могу поверить, что дал уговорить себя потратить часы на эти хреновы тесты, только чтобы я мог размахивать дерьмовой бумажкой, доказывающей, что я завалил выпускные экзамены.  
      Как бы Сэм ни жаждал, он не мог возразить Дину. Если он напомнит, что Дин не провалил никаких экзаменов, ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет. Дину было семнадцать, когда умер папа.  
      В год, который должен был стать выпускным, Дин был совершенно раздавлен. Когда же он выкарабкался, никто из них не желал иметь с чертовой школой ничего общего. Дин убедил Сэма вернуться, но Сэм не сумел убедить Дина сделать то же самое. Заставить его потратить время на тесты для ССО2 было наименьшим, что Сэм мог сделать, чтобы возместить его потери.  
      — Ты помог мне с подготовкой к АОТ3. Ты отлично справишься, Дин. — Сэм вытянул из учебника сложенный лист розовой бумаги и протянул его брату. — Ах, да, и мне нужно, чтобы ты это подписал.  
      Дин с ухмылкой отобрал у него листок.  
      — Только не говори мне, что тебя оставили после уроков. Что ты натворил? Взял в библиотеке слишком много книг?  
      — Обхохочешься, Дин. Это всего лишь разрешение на ту выездную практику.  
      — А, верно, вы там собираетесь изображать Джейн Гудолл4 с мартышками.  
      — Приматами, и нет, мы будем наблюдать за акулами.  
      У Дина загорелись глаза.  
      — Зашибись. Балдею от больших белых акул.  
      Дин уже вызвался поехать с группой как один из взрослых сопровождающих. Учитывая, как неуютно он себя чувствовал среди людей, Сэм был рад, что хоть какую-то часть поездки Дин будет ждать с нетерпением. Ему была по душе идея вытащить брата из дома для чего-то иного, кроме работы, даже если тот поедет исключительно из страха и паранойи.  
      — Ты же сам говорил мне, что они не могут содержать больших белых акул в аквариумах, — сказал Сэм. — Но у них точно есть песчаные акулы.  
      — Сойдет. — Дин забрал у Сэма карандаш и нацарапал подпись, которая по виду с тем же успехом могла бы быть и не его, и толкнул все вместе обратно через стол. — Но тебе восемнадцать. Какого черта им понадобилось разрешение за подписью твоего брата?  
      Стиснув зубы, Сэм уставился на листок. Большинство ребят получали разрешения от родителей, пока их братья развлекались на вечеринках. Наверное, Дин и не подозревал об этом, потому что даже когда отец был жив, его никогда не было рядом, чтобы подписывать бумаги для Дина. Дин — единственный, кто всегда был рядом.  
      — Думаю, они просто хотят убедиться, что ты не засудишь их, если что-то случится, — сказал Сэм.  
      — О, я не стану подавать на них в суд. Если с тобой что-то случится, я открою на этих говнюков сезон охоты. Но я не позволю ничему случиться, и, чувак, ты достаточно взрослый, чтобы подделать мою подпись.  
      — Зачем бы мне это делать, если ты стоишь прямо тут?  
      Дин закатил глаза, как будто это был идиотский вопрос, и Сэм знал, что Дин вообще не врубается в смысл всего этого. Родители там или не родители, но иметь кого-то, кто подписывает тебе разрешение — нормально. Кроме того, именно Дин всегда подделывал отцовскую подпись.  
      Сэм не хотел, чтобы все изменилось только потому, что он стал на месяц старше. Он не хотел ничего менять.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 Порно-фильм 1978 года.  
> 2 Сертификат о среднем образовании.  
> 3 Академический оценочный тест — экзамен на определение академических способностей (отборочный экзамен для выпускников школ, поступающих в вузы).  
> 4 Посол мира ООН, приматолог, этолог и антрополог из Великобритании. Широко известна благодаря своему более чем 45-летнему изучению социальной жизни шимпанзе в Национальном парке Гомбе-Стрим в Танзании и как основательница международного Института Джейн Гудолл.


	2. Глава 2

 

      Тяжелая рука хлопнула Сэма по плечу. Он застонал и перекатился на живот, зарывшись головой в подушку. Не может быть, чтобы уже настало утро — Сэм чувствовал себя более усталым, чем когда ложился спать.  
      — Проснись и пой, Сэмми.  
      Не в меру бодрый голос всверлился в уши. Секунду спустя с Сэма стянули одеяло. Он вздрогнул, когда ног коснулся прохладный воздух комнаты, перевернулся на спину и сердито уставился на Дина, для верности швырнув в того подушкой. Дин с усталой усмешкой ее поймал и кинул обратно.  
      Из коридора, прогнав последние остатки сна, донесся запах кофе, наверняка черного, как кладбищенская земля. Хотя казалось, будто Сэм только что лег в кровать, сквозь занавески ярко светило солнце, а Дин уже принял душ. Сэм сел, зачесал челку на сторону и принялся наблюдать за утренней возней Дина.  
      Тот уже хромал. Сэм предполагал, что Дин пропустит утреннюю прогулку, раз уж они собираются целый день шататься по зоопарку. Худшим вариантом, нежели Дин, с завидным упорством соблюдающий свой ежедневный распорядок, был вариант, что, вполне возможно, тот пропустил-таки прогулку, а нога все равно уже болит и без нее.  
      Вид темнеющего на собственном боку синяка напомнил Сэму, почему он не спал. Почему оба они не спали. Дин снова провел ночь, мечась по кровати, сражаясь с одному ему ведомыми чудовищами.  
      Сэм быстро оделся и пошел на кухню. Дин попеременно то помешивал омлет, то переворачивал скворчащие сосиски. Сэм плеснул кофе себе и подлил еще в кружку Дина, после чего плюхнулся за стол.  
      Он зевнул, потирая заспанные глаза, вновь поднял взгляд, и лишь тогда заметил, что Дин еще и готовит сэндвичи на обед. Сэм одним глотком прикончил кофе — и при этом едва не обжег себе язык, потом отставил кружку и встал.  
      — Я этим займусь, — сказал он.  
      Дин отскочил, когда Сэм задел его плечом. Столовый нож, что балансировал на краю банки майонеза, глухо стукнулся о столешницу, а почти пустая банка свалилась набок. Дин вцепился в нож и извернулся змеей, готовый к отпору.  
      Сэм отступил, держа руки так, чтобы Дин мог их видеть, и ждал, когда тот придет в себя. Так они оба и стояли, застыв, пока с ножа не соскользнула на пол плюха майонеза.  
      Глаза Дина сфокусировались на расплескавшейся по облупленному золотисто-пшеничному ламинату маленькой кляксе. Тихо ругнувшись, он опустил голову, развернулся и бросил нож в раковину. Сэм подпрыгнул от лязга металла.  
      — Извини, — сказал Дин.  
      — За что?  
      Дин уже вернулся к плите. Сэм хотел поговорить об этом, но давно уже приучился не давить. Дину стало лучше. Ему постоянно становилось все лучше.  
      Конечно, может, иногда он и психовал, зато разговаривал и выходил из дома. Дин даже общался с людьми на работе, причем, вероятно, социально приемлемым способом, учитывая, что он умудрился продержаться на одном месте почти три года.  
      Это в корне отличалось от того, что говорили врачи. Они говорили о помещении в больницу на постоянной основе и пожизненном приеме лекарств — эти слова до сих пор преследовали обоих братьев. Пускай врачи и знали психиатрию, они совсем не знали Дина.  
      Сэм вернул на место откатившуюся банку майонеза, поправил наполовину готовые сэндвичи и принялся их доделывать.  
      — Эй, ты что делаешь? — поинтересовался Дин, наконец повернувшись обратно к Сэму. — Я ими занимался.  
      — Как насчет того, чтобы заниматься одним блюдом за раз? Сэндвичи могу приготовить и я.  
      — Нет, не можешь, — сказал Дин. — Ты никогда не кладешь достаточно… всего.  
      Сэм выдавил омерзительно огромную кучу горчицы на Динов сэндвич и с вызовом поглядел на брата.  
      — Так тебе достаточно?  
      Дин изучающе осмотрел сэндвич и пожал плечами.  
      — Ладно, но попробуй только засунуть в мой бутер хоть что-нибудь из этого зеленого дерьма, и я надеру тебе задницу.  
      Сэм притворился, будто кладет между ломтиками ветчины листок латука. Дин слегка пихнул его локтем в бок, и Сэм расслабился. Пока они бок о бок трудились на маленькой кухне, его взгляд был сосредоточен скорее на Дине, чем на сэндвичах.  
      Дин вновь затих, а потом посмотрел на Сэма.  
      — Я начал откладывать наличку, чтобы купить тебе отдельную кровать.  
      — Мне она не нужна, — торопливо пробормотал Сэм. В ответ на недоуменный взгляд Дина, он пояснил: — В смысле, тебе стоит потратить деньги на новую газонокосилку. Нам не нужна еще одна кровать.  
      Только сейчас, когда Дин это сказал, Сэм осознал, насколько сильно не хочет отдельную кровать. Даже если каждое утро будет сопровождаться новыми синяками, это более чем достойная цена за уверенность, что Дин по-прежнему рядом.  
      Сэм знал, что Дин чувствует то же самое. Именно Дин иногда тянулся во сне, ища Сэма. Сэм был уверен, что Дин не в курсе, что делает это, иначе они бы уже давным-давно завели вторую кровать, но втайне он молил о подобных ночах. Он никогда не ощущал себя таким защищенным, как в объятиях Дина.  
      — Я никуда не денусь, — сказал Дин. — У нас всего одна спальня. У тебя просто будет место, куда вытянуть эти твои мутантские ноги. То есть, да ладно тебе, Сэмми, — делить постель с братом не особо нормально.  
      — Я скорее предпочту быть с тобой, чем нормальным.  
      Дин не ответил, накладывая Сэму омлет, но тот уже увидел ту реакцию, какую хотел, в мягкой, приглушенной улыбке брата.  
      — Эта твоя секси-училка тоже едет?  
      Сэм фыркнул.  
      — Если ты имеешь в виду мистера Конвея, то да.  
      — Этот лысый старый морщинистый перец? Чувак, что случилось с той телкой, которая поколебала флюиды миссис Робинсон?  
      — Это моя учительница химии, и это отвратительно.  
      Дин ухмыльнулся и сел на стул напротив Сэма.  
      — Так когда у нас будет выездная практика по химии?  
  


* * *

      Сэм со вздохом проскользнул по потрескавшемуся виниловому сидению, чтобы занять место у окна. Дин так накрутил себя по поводу того, что Импала останется на парковке, полной водителей-учеников, что Сэму пришлось тормознуть его, не дав вытащить флягу с виски прямо перед школой.  
      Ну да, может, Сэм и забыл упомянуть, что работа сопровождающего подразумевает в том числе и поездку в старом вонючем школьном автобусе. Это не должно было стать особой проблемой, но загрузилась еще только половина класса, а Дин уже ерзал на сидении, словно хотел выброситься через пожарный выход.  
      Иногда Сэму хотелось, чтобы они могли просто пойти куда-нибудь, как нормальные люди. И необходимость беспокоиться о том, что может спровоцировать Дина, радовала его не больше, чем то, что всякий раз, как они выходили из дому, Дин считал своим долгом держаться настороже и в полной боевой готовности.  
      Сэм попытался напомнить себе, что, вероятно, Дин никогда раньше не был в школьном автобусе. Отец никогда им не доверял, а, учитывая, что Дин до сих пор упорно подвозил Сэма до школы сам, тот был более чем уверен, что Дин им тоже не доверял.  
      — Дин, все в порядке.  
      Сэм положил руку Дину на ногу, чтобы помочь сконцентрироваться, — и мысленно отвесил себе пинок, поскольку напряженные мышцы бедра под поношенной джинсой подсказали ему, почему именно Дин так отчаянно жаждал очутиться где-нибудь в другом месте.  
      Дело было не в том, где припаркована Импала, и даже не в том, что он окружен людьми. Дин не сможет высидеть час в этом тесном кресле. Об этом надо было подумать прежде всего.  
      Дина напрягало даже сидение в Импале. Он никогда об этом не заикался, но все было очевидно по тому, как мало он мог проехать, прежде чем заявлял, что хочет в туалет или перекусить. Всего лишь очередная причина, по которой Дин ненавидел свою ногу, а теперь Сэм вынудил его скорчиться в набитом людьми автобусе без малейшей возможности устроиться с удобством или пойти куда-нибудь, когда нога заболит.  
      — Идем. — Сэм подтолкнул Дина, чтобы тот встал. — Нам необязательно ехать.  
      Дин скорчил гримасу:  
      — Что? Мы уже в автобусе, и ты обещал мне акул.  
      — По крайней мере, нам стоит сесть впереди. Там больше места.  
      Дин проследил за взглядом Сэма в сторону более просторных передних сидений. Сэм попытался сдвинуть Дина с их места, прежде чем тот хорошенько присмотрится, но не успел — Дин заметил табличку «Для инвалидов» и уперся, сопротивляясь.  
      — Нахуй это.  
      — Дин…  
      — Я сказал нет.  
      Сэм фыркнул и вновь придвинулся к окну, подтянув ноги, чтобы дать Дину как можно больше пространства. От этого лежавший у него на коленях рюкзак поднялся к подбородку, а правый кроссовок скользнул по нише для колеса, и Сэм ткнулся коленками в спинку стоящего впереди кресла.  
      Сработало его обычное «везение» — сидевший там парень оказался Тони Ричмондом, ведущим квотербеком футбольной команды. Тони вел себя так, словно был для школы «Риверсайд» божьим даром, и почему-то настаивал, что тренер ни черта не смыслит в спорте.  
      Впрочем, Сэм тайком подглядывал в раздевалке, и не мог отрицать, что Тони привлекателен — но он не был Дином. У обоих были крепкая мускулатура, но Дин был худощавым, а линии его тела — гладкими, в то время как Тони был массивным, с квадратной головой и тусклыми глазами.  
      Девушка Тони, капитан команды болельщиц Джулия, мгновенно бы его бросила ради рельефных скул и пухлых губ Дина. Конечно, глаза Дина уже не сияли так, как прежде, но все равно привлекали внимание, может, даже сильнее из-за скрытой в них тайны.  
      Как только они выехали на шоссе и дизельный двигатель автобуса заревел достаточно громко, чтобы заглушить большую часть разговоров, Тони прижался к спинке своего сидения и прорычал через плечо:  
      — Богом клянусь, Винчестер, еще раз пихнешь меня своим костлявым коленом, и я его сломаю.  
      — А не пошел бы ты далеко и надолго, мясной бычок, — сказал Дин.  
      Джулия отвела в сторону свои белокурые локоны и повернулась, чтобы посмотреть на него. Дин улыбнулся ей этой своей кокетливой улыбочкой, о которой Сэм уже почти забыл. Она была непринужденной и идеальной, и Сэм с чувством самодовольного удовлетворения заметил, как Тони начал закипать.  
      — Ты что, какой-нибудь старый недоучка или вроде того? — спросил Тони.  
      При этих словах Сэм сжался. Он знал, что именно так о себе иногда думает Дин. Полный отстой, что Дин по-прежнему принимал это близко к сердцу, когда слышал подобное из уст незнакомца. Сэм наклонился вперед, чтобы сказать Тони, что конкретно о нем думает, но Дин успел первым:  
      — А тебе-то что, мудозвон?  
      Тони развернулся на сидении и злобно уставился на Дина.  
      — Хочешь прогуляемся, принцесса?  
      — О господи, Тони. — Джулия сцапала его за плечо, чтобы толкнуть обратно на место, а Сэм тем временем вцепился в руку Дина. — Тебе что, два года? Он просто помогает с выездной практикой.  
      — Мне плевать, кому он там помогает, ни один смазливый парень и его ручной жираф не будут козлить рядом с моей девушкой. — Тони лениво положил руку на плечо Джулии и зыркнул на Дина. — Разве тебе не положено быть взрослым?  
      — Разве тебе не положено быть сексуальным? — спросил Дин.  
      У Сэма ушла пара секунд, чтобы осознать, что он пялится на Дина, разинув рот, с тем же туповатым видом, что и Тони. Диновы ответные колкости становились более испорченными, когда ему было больно, но Сэм зациклился на мысли, что его брат достаточно долго смотрел на парня, чтобы понять, привлекателен тот или нет.  
      — Ты закончил? — спросила Джулия, поскольку Тони продолжал пялиться. — Либо уединитесь уже, либо оставь его в покое.  
      Тони пробормотал что-то себе под нос, но единственным, кто выглядел так, словно хочет поспорить, был Дин. Ему не нравилось, когда кто-то хоть в чем-то ему помогал. Видимо, он приравнивал это к жалости или к тому, что люди думают, будто он не в состоянии сам себя защитить.  
      Дин попросту не догонял, что именно люди видят, когда смотрят на него. Когда он входил в комнату, то собирал все взгляды — но не из-за хромоты или шрамов, которых большинство даже не замечало. Все дело было в нем самом. Дин входил в комнату так, словно бросал вызов всякому, кто осмелится сказать, что ему тут не место; даже если сам Дин считал это шуткой, он и вправду был эффектным  
      Сэм сообразил, что все еще пялится, когда Дин встал, оперся рукой о сидение и потянулся, пока автобус катил по шоссе.  
      — Дин, что ты делаешь?  
      — Собираюсь прошвырнуться.  
      Сэм закатил глаза и уронил рюкзак на сидение рядом с собой, пользуясь случаем, чтобы размять собственные скрюченные ноги. Он хотел, чтобы Дин сел обратно, но знал, что ему не придется просить того об этом. Ему необязательно было ездить на автобусе, чтобы слышать истории о Крабихе Кэрол.  
      — Сэр, вам следует сесть, — сказала Кэрол всего лишь несколько секунд спустя после того, как Дин зашагал по проходу. — Я не хочу, чтобы вы стали причиной несчастного случая. Не заставляйте меня останавливать автобус.  
      Сэм ожидал, что Дин выдаст какой-нибудь остроумный ответ, но вместо этого тот небрежно развернулся и прошел в переднюю часть автобуса. Казалось, будто Кэрол готова была вышвырнуть его за дверь — пока Дин не наклонился над спинкой ее кресла и не послал ей свою лучшую улыбку.  
      За ревом двигателя было не разобрать, что он говорит. Сэм сощурился, пытаясь прочесть по губам, но передумал, когда Кэрол покраснела. Она кивнула Дину, и тот, выпрямившись, сжал ее плечо.  
      Дин прошел в конец автобуса, затем вернулся и встал рядом с Сэмом, всем весом навалившись на спинку сидения. Когда они съехали с магистрали, он снова уселся, устроившись боком и выставив ноги в проход, словно ему принадлежал весь автобус.  
      Было странно видеть Дина уверенным в себе рядом с другими, и впервые на памяти Сэма тот воспользовался своим обаянием, чтобы получить что хочет. Сэм думал, что ему это нравится, пока Дин не начал флиртовать с девчонкой из класса.  
      Сэм проигнорировал попытки Дина втянуть его в это жалкое подобие разговора. Мэри считала, что они говорят о клеточной биологии, но Сэм точно знал, что митохондрии — совсем не то, за что их принимает Дин.  
  


* * *

      Сэм едва дождался, пока они вкатили на стоянку зоопарка. Когда они выбрались из автобуса, он пихнул Дина в бок.  
      — Ой, — крякнул Дин. — За что? Я думал, она без пяти минут выпускница. Мог бы и намекнуть. Которой из них есть восемнадцать?  
      — Не знаю. Какая разница?  
      Дин глумливо усмехнулся и забрался на край тротуара стоянки, потом развернулся и обратился к высыпавшим из автобуса ученикам:  
      — Все, кто в моей группе, лучше шевелите задницами, иначе вам придется самим платить за вход.  
      Сэм не стал говорить Дину, что это делается не так — он был слишком занят, беспокоясь, как Дин доберется до входа, а вовсе не о том, что кто-то из учеников его группы отстанет.  
      Они находились наверху многоуровневой парковки, которая была встроена в крутой холм. В расположенный внизу зоопарк вело несколько длинных лестничных пролетов. Судя по всему, Дину это ни капли не досаждало — продолжая трепаться о девушках, он начал спускаться по первому пролету.  
      — Разница есть, — сказал Дин. — Какая из них тебе нравится?  
      Сэм крепче сжал рюкзак.  
      — Никакая.  
      — Чувак, серьезно. Наверное, я бы даже закончил школу, если бы знал, что старший класс биологии может предложить подобное.  
      — Боже, Дин, ты не мог бы просто отстать?  
      — Какая муха тебя укусила?  
      Сэм не сумел придумать ответ и сделал глубокий вдох, пытаясь избавиться от сковавшего тело напряжения. В этом был весь Дин. Он постоянно флиртовал, просто давно этого не делал. С тех пор, как они здесь поселились.  
      Сэм не был уверен, было ли дело в ноге, или в шрамах, или в панических атаках, но Дин ни с кем не спал. Насколько Сэм знал, у Дина никого не было с самой смерти отца. Сэм и забыл, как сильно он ненавидел наблюдать за тем, как Дин набрасывается на все, что шевелится, хотя уж Дину-то, чтобы перепихнуться, вовсе не нужно было задерживаться надолго на одном месте.  
      После переезда сюда Сэм лишь изредка видел Дина флиртующим — тот возвращался к старой привычке, когда нервничал. Сейчас же, пересчитывая учеников, Дин казался не нервничающим, а очень даже решительным.  
      Они остановились после второго пролета. Дин прислонился спиной к перилам, то и дело отпуская комментарии, чтобы подгонять учеников, как будто его наняли руководить потоком людей. Возможно, других он и одурачил, но точно не Сэма — не просто же так Дин стоял тут и массировал ногу.  
      Дин запрокинул голову к голубому небу, скрывавшемуся за плотными кронами затеняющих путь сосен. Он закрыл глаза, когда ветер подул ему в лицо, откидывая волосы назад, потом повел шеей и с намеком на улыбку подмигнул Сэму. Этого хватило, чтобы тот немного расслабился. После того как остальные прошли, Дин обнял Сэма рукой за плечи, и последние крохи беспокойства растворились. Продолжая спускаться по ступеням, Сэм прильнул к брату, отодвинувшись лишь тогда, когда им пришлось разделиться, чтобы пройти через турникет перед главным входом.  
      Дин выбрал местом сбора для их группы фонтан в центре внутреннего двора зоопарка. Вода брызгала из каменного кита в середине фонтана; солнце отражалось от струи и подсвечивало Диновы волосы. Дин обратился к группе так, словно был генералом, отправляющим солдат на войну, — или тюремным надзирателем. Сэм пропустил подробности, но был более чем уверен, что они включали акульи укусы и летучих обезьян.  
      Правила были озвучены, группа рассосалась, и Дин зашагал с таким видом, словно знал, куда идет. Они направились вниз с холма к загону карликовых коз, которые стояли вдоль изгороди и ели лакомства из рук посетителей.  
      Сэм закатил глаза, когда сообразил, что Дин устремился вовсе не к козам. Тот расположился у забора, не обращая внимания на жующую его рубашку козу, и завел разговор с стоявшей там же девушкой, делавшей какие-то пометки.  
      Девушка с излишней заинтересованностью улыбнулась Дину, и Сэм ринулся вперед, чтобы схватить того за руку. Он извинился перед девушкой, которая, скорее всего, была даже не из их школы, и утянул Дина прочь.  
      — Эй! — запротестовал тот, отпихивая Сэма. — Я хотел погладить чертовых коз.  
      — Последний раз, когда мы гладили козу, вы с отцом использовали ее как приманку, чтобы выследить гнездо чупакабр. Дин, чем ты на самом деле занимаешься? Эта девушка даже не в твоем вкусе.  
      — Ну, она довольно горячая штучка, так что вполне в моем, но суть не в этом. Я знаю, что ты ищешь кого-нибудь с мозгами, кого-нибудь, чтобы составить тебе компанию в этих твоих долгих посиделках в библиотеке.  
      — Ты что, пытаешься подцепить кого-то для меня? — Сэм сощурился. — Серьезно, Дин? Все дело в этом? Ты считаешь, мне требуется, чтобы старший брат цеплял мне девушек?  
      — Я никогда тебе ни с одной не видел, так что… да. Тебе явно это требуется.  
      — Мне не нужна девушка, Дин.  
      — Только не говори мне, что у тебя шуры-муры с Халком.  
      — С Тони? Фу, нет. Просто забудь об этом. — Сэм положил руку Дину на плечо и направил его к скамейке под ближайшим деревом. — Идем, нам надо на минутку присесть.  
      Они поднимались на очередной холм, и Дин уже чересчур старался не хромать, явно намереваясь загонять себя еще до начала дня.  
      Дин оттолкнул Сэма.  
      — Сэмми, просто признай, что ты не умеешь цеплять девушек, и прекрати менять тему.  
      — Дин, мы пробудем тут целый день. Я лишь думаю, что тебе не нужно спешить.  
      — Вытаскивай свою карту и найди, где тут у них загон Клайда.  
      Сэм покачал головой и развернул карту зоопарка, чтобы поискать экспозицию орангутанга.  
      — Угу, прям никто больше не меняет тему.  
      В воздухе разносились жутковатые вопли приматов, но было трудно сказать, откуда конкретно. Сэм наконец-то сообразил, где, согласно карте, они находятся, когда Дин хлопнул его по плечу.  
      — Отпад, вон там хренова чупакабра. А ты говорил, тут не на что охотиться.  
      Сэм проследил за взглядом Дина и увидел безобидного трубкозуба, которого выгуливал служащий зоопарка в окружении группы младшеклассников. Он знал, что на самом деле Дин не думает, что это чупакабра, — в конце концов, тот наверняка был единственным человеком в западном Вашингтоне, который действительно не раз их видел.  
      — Это трубкозуб, и тебе не стоит упоминать об охоте в зоопарке. — Сэм потянул Дина вправо. — Идем, в этой стороне у них красные волки.  
      — Я хочу увидеть Клайда и акул, а не собак.  
      — Они по дороге.  
      — Никаких волков.  
      Сказано было таким тоном, что у Сэма не возникло ни малейшего желания спорить — тем более он даже не понимал, что именно вывело Дина из себя.  
      — Ладно, но мне надо написать про десять разных видов, и они не могут все быть акулами.  
      — Дурацкое правило. Как насчет девяти акул и одного орангутанга? — В ответ на сердитый взгляд Сэма Дин пожал плечами. — Восьми акул, орангутанга и того стремного чупакабра-зуба?  
      — Нет и нет. Дин, это не аукцион. Акулы считаются за один вид. — Сэм остановился, заметив знак, указывающий на павильон «Ночного мира». — Хочешь посмотреть на летучих мышей?  
      — Отлично. Но если увижу Дракулу, проткну ему задницу.  
      — Ладно, но сперва уточни у меня. — Сэм на ходу подергал лямки, поправляя рюкзак. — Дин, кстати, о собаках…  
      — Нет.  
      — Я еще ничего не сказал.  
      — Ты сказал достаточно.  
      — Ты можешь просто выслушать? Сын миз Бейкер женится, поэтому она собирается на несколько дней съездить во Флориду. Я сказал ей, что мы присмотрим за ее собакой, пока ее не будет.  
      Миз Бейкер была единственным человеком помимо Сэма, с которым Дин действительно общался. Когда они только переехали сюда, она была Сэмовой учительницей английского и по-прежнему оставалась их ближайшей соседкой. Она помогала им обустроиться, пока Дин заново учился ходить.  
      — Тот черный пес, который охраняет ее двор? — Дин остановился и повернулся, чтобы взглянуть на Сэма. — Почему ты на это подписался?  
Ральф был прыгучим золотистым ретривером, так что Сэм знал, что Дин имеет в виду вовсе не цвет собаки. А еще он не был уверен, что Дин когда-либо имел дело с собакой, которая бы не топталась на перекрестке или не пыталась вырвать ему горло. Добиться того, чтобы Дин ради миз Бейкер присмотрел за одной из них, было прекрасным способом показать ему, что не все собаки по природе зло.  
      — Потому что она всегда нам помогала, — сказал Сэм. — Не думаю, что забота о собаке вызовет особые трудности.  
      — Ты знаешь, я всегда за то, чтобы возвращать долги, но у нее точно нет каких-нибудь полтергейстов или вроде того, о которых мы могли бы позаботиться?  
      — Ммм… нет, и это всего на пару дней. Все, что мы должны делать, это приходить и кормить его. Может, иногда выгуливать.  
      — Последний раз, когда она попыталась его выгулять, эта тварь едва не затащила ее под машину. Пес как минимум одержим. Лучшей помощью будет пустить ему серебряную пулю в сердце.  
      Сэм поморщился, когда они заработали встревоженный взгляд от проходившей мимо мамаши, толкавшей по пандусу прогулочную коляску. Та схватила старшего ребенка-дошкольника за руку, притянула его к себе и резко ускорилась.  
      Вот еще одна причина, по которой они никуда не выходили. Казалось, будто Дин больше не замечает людей вокруг и всегда говорит так, словно они с Сэмом наедине. Сэм никогда всерьез не педалировал эту тему, потому что боялся услышать в ответ, что Дину просто стало плевать.  
      — Он не одержим, — прошептал Сэм. — Он пес. Он любит гоняться за белками, а миз Бейкер недостаточно сильная, чтобы его остановить. Он не устроит нам проблем. Кроме того, я все еще считаю, что нам было бы клево однажды завести свою собаку. Она сможет сопровождать тебя на утренних прогулках и присматривать за домом.  
      — Слушай, ты хочешь поработать нянькой для собаки? Отлично, но чтобы лапы этой твари не было ни в нашем доме, ни в моей машине, и я чертовски уверен, что не стану никуда с ней гулять.  
      — Дин…  
      — Оставь это, Сэм, или я оставлю тебя.  
      Судя по голосу, Дин говорил вполне серьезно, поэтому Сэм позволил ему пойти впереди. В раздражении Дин рванул вверх по склону куда быстрее, чем стоило бы, и резко остановился на полпути, когда его, судя по всему, настигла мышечная судорога. Дин вцепился в перила и застыл там, как будто поджидая, пока Сэм его нагонит.  
      — Ну и где эти хреновы мыши-вампиры? — крикнул Дин.  
      Сэм закатил глаза и протиснулся мимо других посетителей, чтобы добраться до Дина — хотя бы для того, чтобы тот перестал материться так громко, что его слышал каждый детсадовец в зоопарке. Он остановился, поравнявшись с Дином, и расслабился, когда тот прислонился к нему, чтобы взглянуть на карту.  
      — Нам нужен следующий поворот налево, — сказал Сэм.  
      Они последовали за группой в здание. Стоило только двери за ними закрыться, как яркий свет дня сменился тьмой. Стены были отделаны искусственным камнем, а из динамиков доносились визгливые ночные звуки.  
      Сэм ощутил, как Дин рядом с ним напрягся.  
      Он-то думал, что будет здорово посмеяться над летучими мышами вместе с Дином, поминающим плохие старые ужастики. О чем он не подумал, так это о том, что «Ночной мир» будет имитировать ночь, чтобы оные мыши были активны.  
      Не то чтобы кто-то из них боялся темноты, но для обоих она означала опасность, которую большинство не понимает. Сэма это больше не беспокоило — не тогда, когда Дин рядом, — и он знал, что Дин не столько напуган, сколько собирается переключиться в режим охотника.  
      Дин положил руку себе на поясницу, словно тянулся за пистолетом, который когда-то там носил. Для Сэма это был очевидный сигнал: мало того что Дин не хочет тут находиться, но и, как следствие, для остальных это небезопасно.  
      — Здесь слишком людно, — сказал Сэм. — Все равно летучие мыши, скорее всего, попрятались. Давай выберем другое животное.  
      — Со мной все в порядке.  
      Сэм теснее прижался к Дину, притворяясь, будто ему так же не по себе, как и брату.  
      — Я знаю, что ты в порядке, зато я нет.  
      Дин вновь сфокусировал взгляд на нем, забыв про неведомых чудовищ, на которых было нацелился, затем сжал плечо Сэма и повел его обратно к свету. Когда кожи Сэма вновь коснулся солнечный жар, Дин потянул его за собой, выбрав новую дорожку и не дав даже пикнуть.  
      — Я слышу воду, — сказал Дин. — Думаю, там акулы.  
      Сэм знал, что в арктической экспозиции нет акул, но Дин уже направился в ту сторону, поэтому он последовал за братом. Плавающие в бассейне крупные моржи интересовали его куда меньше, нежели наблюдение за ступающим по скользким камням Дином. Тот следовал за моржами по каменистому скату, пока они не очутились в самом низу у окна с подводным обзором очередной экспозиции. Возможно, Дин решил, что это акулы, потому что он пробился сквозь толпу и прижал ладонь к стеклу.  
      Когда перед Дином проплыло белое брюхо белухи, он не выглядел разочарованным. Казалось, будто он почти доволен, — но потом он повернулся поискать Сэма.  
      Что-то привлекло внимание Дина, и он застыл посреди роя восторженно вопящих детей. Едва не споткнувшись о некоторых из них, Сэм протолкался к брату, схватил его за руку и проследил за его взглядом.  
      На бетонной стене висела аппликация из белого меха в форме стоящего на задних лапах полярного медведя. Предполагалось, что она демонстрирует рост взрослого медведя, но Сэм знал, что Дин видит совсем не это.  
      Они сказали, что это было нападение медведя. Именно он, по заявлению властей, убил отца и сломал Дина — потому что очевидно же, что в туалетах «Вол-Марта» в Нью-Джерси полным-полно медведей. Сэм до сих пор не знал, что это было на самом деле. Дин до сих пор не желал об этом говорить. Сэм крепче сжал руку Дина.  
      Тот растерянно оглядел толпу, но затем, найдя глазами Сэма, расслабился.  
      — Ну, и где же, черт возьми, эти акулы?  
  


* * *

      После контрольной встречи с другими учениками они сели на скамейку, чтобы перекусить. У подножья холма дрессировщик устроил представление с ара и детенышем орангутанга, которое, наравне с поеданием истекающего горчицей сэндвича, целиком поглощало внимание Дина.  
      — Мы заведем дружбана-орангутанга, — сказал Дин.  
      — Ты считаешь, что завести собаку — безумие, но хочешь возить на заднем сидении двухсотфунтового1 примата?  
      — Ну, не в машине. Мы заведем ему боковой прицеп. Как у Робина.  
      — В Бэтмобиле нет бокового прицепа.  
      Дин пожал плечами:  
      — У меня будет.  
      — Угу, потому что это не нарушает никаких ПДД. — Сэм скатал целлофановую обертку от своего сэндвича и сунул ее обратно в рюкзак. — И вообще, я считал Робином себя.  
      — Чувак, ты круче Робина, и тебе даже не нужна чмошная шапка… зараза.  
      — Что?  
      — Когда тебе надо заказать новую футбольную форму? — спросил Дин.  
      — Ну, мы должны были заказать ее в эти выходные, но ты ничего насчет этого не сказал, так что… все нормально, если мы на мели.  
      — Нет, совсем не нормально, если у лучшего игрока в команде нет хреновой формы. Будь Бэтмен в деловом костюме, разве он сумел бы ворваться и спасти положение? Не думаю. Я могу позволить себе эту форму.  
      Сэм отпил своей колы и приподнял бровь.  
      — Легально?  
      Дин прикончил свой сэндвич и выгреб из бумажного пакета упаковку чипсов. Сэм потянулся, чтобы перехватить подхваченный ветром пакет, и придавил его край бедром, не сводя глаз с Дина.  
      — Никакого воровства, мошенничества и шулерства в бильярд, — пообещал Дин.  
      И он правда это обещал. Дин поклялся, что здесь они будут все делать по закону. Сэм был более чем уверен, что Дин пошел на это только потому, что обеспечивать непрерывный поток поддельных кредиток с одного адреса гораздо труднее, чем просто найти себе работу, и не то чтобы кто-то из них стремился разбогатеть.  
      Именно любимая забава Дина — шулерство — довела Сэма до ручки. Однажды поздно вечером Дин прихромал с разбитой губой, синяками на ребрах и явно ножевым порезом на руке. Нигде поблизости не было заведения с непрерывным наплывом новых людей, а местным надоело, что Дин морочит им головы.  
      Сэм заставил брата пообещать завязать с этим. Он не желал лишний раз волноваться, что Дина ранят из-за такой глупости, как деньги.  
      На самом деле он не поверил, что Дин прекратил, но на следующее утро тот принялся читать в газете раздел объявлений о найме. В течение недели Дин устроился на работу в гараж.  
      Сэм поднял взгляд, когда Дин его пихнул.  
      — Идем, — сказал тот. — А то пропустим последнее кормление.  
      Сэм собрал их мусор и вскочил со скамейки, чтобы поторопиться вслед за Дином. Они уже видели каждое сегодняшнее кормление акул. По правде, Сэм не догонял, что такого чудесного в гигантской рыбе, объедающей мясо с багра, но любил наблюдать восхищение в глазах Дина.  
      Они направились обратно по знакомой дорожке, окаймленной бамбуком, мимо копии хижины исследователя, сидя в которой Дин провел часть дня, невзирая на ограждавшие ее веревки, указывавшие, что место предназначено исключительно для осмотра. Сэм не возражал, поскольку видел, как Дина раздражают толпы.  
      Это был самый долгий период, когда Дин находился в постоянном контакте с другими людьми помимо Сэма, с тех пор как они переехали. Казалось, будто Дин снова перестал их замечать, пока пробирался сквозь толпу, спускался по лестнице и шел к двухэтажному аквариуму с акулами.  
      Лампы в здании были тусклыми, но просачивавшегося сквозь толщу воды яркого голубого света видимо, хватало, чтобы Дин не напрягался. Сэм держался поближе, тем не менее по-прежнему соблюдая личное пространство брата, пока вокруг того сновали дети. Дин казался таким же расслабленным анонимностью в толпе, каким бывал, когда они вдвоем сиживали на заднем дворе и смотрели на звезды.  
      Дин убедился, что маленьким детям все будет видно, помогая тем, кто пониже, пробраться вперед, так что явно должен был хотя бы отчасти осознавать присутствие вокруг других людей. Он выглядел счастливее, думая, что люди его не видят, и не замечал благодарных взглядов родителей тех детей, которым он расчистил место.  
      Сэм не наблюдал за акулами и понял, что кормлением окончено, когда людской поток начал рассасываться. Он спустился по лестнице и встал рядом с Дином.  
      Тот прижимал руку к толстому акриловому стеклу и, запрокинув голову, смотрел, как наверху кружат рифовые акулы. Он отвлекся от них лишь тогда, когда в нескольких футах от стены аквариума над песчаным дном проплыла большая акула-нянька.  
      — Они довольно клевые, — сказал Сэм.  
      — Ага.  
      Слово вырвалось почти вздохом, звучавшим так же устало, как Дин выглядел. Он смотрел в воду, куда-то за пределы границы, где свет ламп растворялся в глубине. Дин помассировал бедро и сунул руки в карманы.  
      Сэм положил руку ему на плечо.  
      — Идем, Дин, я хочу еще разок поглядеть на лагуну, перед тем как мы уйдем.  
      Он повел Дина обратно в предыдущий зал, сейчас пустующий. Воздух был густым от влажного жара, исходящего от огромного искусственного водоема с рифом, который начинался от уровня пола и был высотой по грудь Сэму. Экспозиция над ним изображала пляж с нарисованным на задней стене тропическим закатом. Перед водоемом стояли скамейки, и это было именно то, чего Сэм хотел на самом деле. Дину нужно было посидеть, прежде чем им придется подниматься по лестницам к автобусу.  
      Хотя Сэм направился к скамейкам, Дин побрел к водоему. Сэм пошел обратно, чтобы взять брата за руку, но не успел — тот полез вверх по искусственным скалам сбоку от экспозиции.  
      Раньше они с Дином постоянно лазили по заборам из сетки, но с той, последней охоты Сэм ни разу не видел, чтобы Дин куда-либо забирался. Вид карабкающегося Дина настолько его отвлек, что на миг Сэм забыл, что тот, вообще-то, лезет в экспозицию.  
      — Дин, какого черта ты творишь? — прошипел Сэм.  
      Тот неровной походкой обогнул валявшиеся на песке ракушки, потом с гримасой опустился под одной из искусственных пальм, частично скрывшись за растениями, и посмотрел на Сэма.  
      — Ты поднимаешься или нет?  
      Сэм должен был сказать «нет», но не смог. Дин выглядел таким умиротворенным, сидя там, освещенный рассеянным светом мерцающей воды. Учитывая, через что он прошел, если ему захотелось посидеть на песке, пусть сидит сколько угодно.  
      Сэм огляделся, после чего тоже взобрался по мокрым камням и спрыгнул на песок. Им все равно через несколько минут уходить, независимо от того, вышвырнут их или нет. Он сел рядом с Дином, скрестив ноги, так что его колено упиралось тому в бедро.  
      Сэм смотрел только на Дина, а тот наблюдал, как рыбки ярких расцветок снуют среди искусственных кораллов. Они тихо сидели, слушая запись голосов тропических птиц и плеска волн о какой-то далекий берег.  
      Дин не оторвал взгляд от подводной жизни, даже когда Сэм шевельнулся, продолжая следить и слушать, не откроются ли двери. Он не мог дать Дину орангутанга, но обязан был дать ему водоем с рыбами.  
      — Как думаешь, они понимают? — спросил Дин. — Они ведь просто плавают по кругу.  
      Плечи Сэма сковало напряжением; он перевел взгляд с Дина на рыб, которые казались вполне счастливыми в своей фальшивой лагуне.  
      — В этом водоеме 24 000 галлонов2 воды. У них полно места, чтобы делать что хотят.  
      — До тех пор, пока они хотят весь день плавать кругами, впустую тратя силы. Они могут бежать сколько угодно. Эти рыбы никуда не попадут, пока их не спустят в унитаз.  
      Сэм сосредоточил взгляд на рыбах, пока Дин рассеянно потирал ногу.  
      — Может, им тут нравится, даже если они не намеревались тут очутиться, — сказал Сэм. — Они в безопасности. Никто не напрыгнет на них из темноты и не разорвет на мелкие кусочки.  
      — Тут прямо за углом акулы, а они даже не знают об этом.  
      — Возможно, акулы и там, но они не могут сюда добраться.  
      Дин зачерпнул горсть белого песка и позволил ему ссыпаться между пальцами. Он посмотрел сквозь шелковые пальмовые ветви на нарисованное море.  
      — Это место даже не настоящее.  
      — Это по-настоящему их дом.  
      Дин до тревожного долго смотрел в глаза Сэму, после чего кивнул и отвернулся. Сэм был слишком выбит из колеи, чтобы еще что-то добавить. Он лихорадочно размышлял, а Дин в это время склонился набок, чтобы залезть к себе в карман.  
      — Как считаешь, им нравятся картофельные чипсы? — спросил Дин.  
      Он явно не доел обед и сейчас открывал пакет с остатками раскрошившихся чипсов. Сэм глянул в сторону, заметив движение, как будто кто-то огибает пляж лагуны, и поднялся на ноги.  
      — Нет, но думаю, тем гигантским крабам они, возможно, придутся по вкусу.  
      — Супер. — Дин начал вставать, но, не успев толком подняться, вновь плюхнулся на задницу. — Твою мать.  
      Сэм опустил на него взгляд и, судя по тому, как Дин пытался растереть мышцы голени, понял, что та затекла. Дин высыпал в ладонь кусочки чипсов и швырнул их приближающимся пальмовым крабам, потом снова откинулся на ствол пальмы.  
      — Тебе придется идти без меня, Сэмми.  
      Сэм закатил глаза на эту мелодраму и, нагнувшись, обхватил Дина за талию. Тот одной рукой вцепился в Сэма, а другой оперся на пальму, чтобы подтянуться и наконец-то встать. Рост Сэма еще не перешел в мышечную массу, и Дин все еще был сильнее, но это не означало, что Сэм не мог нести его вес. Он желал, чтобы Дин почаще позволял ему это делать и в конце концов понял, что Сэм никогда не уйдет без него.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 ~91 кг.  
> 2 ~91 000 л.


	3. Глава 3

 

      Сэм завис на пороге прачечной. Дин шатался по комнате, то и дело прикладываясь к спиртному и отказываясь садиться, хотя ему явно было больно. Пока Дин перекладывал содержимое сушилки в корзину, Сэм подумал, что тот, вопреки обыкновению, намерен его игнорировать, но, повернувшись и едва не врезавшись в Сэма, Дин вздрогнул.  
      Когда Сэм попытался отобрать у него корзину, Дин потянул ее на себя.  
      — Иди и закончи свое чтение.  
      — Если я еще немного почитаю, у меня глаза выпадут.  
      — Тогда иди посмотри телевизор, — сказал Дин, проскользнув мимо Сэма по пути в спальню. — Вроде бы «Рыцарь дорог» уже начался.  
      — Дин, ты единственный, кому нравится «Рыцарь дорог», причем по причинам, которые мне совершенно непонятны. Почему ты сам его не смотришь?  
      — Потому что я складываю вещи.  
      — Свои вещи я могу сложить и сам.  
      Дин вывалил корзину на кровать и принялся сортировать содержимое груды. Сначала Сэм подумал, что тот делает это, основываясь на том, кому какая одежда принадлежит, но все вещи были Сэмовы, и Дин просто раскладывал их по типу.  
      Сэм отбросил несколько носков, чтобы глубже зарыться в груду.  
      — У тебя что, всего две футболки?  
      — Я могу носить лишь одну за раз. Что мне, черт побери, делать с остальными?  
      — Почему тогда у меня их десяток?  
      — Потому что ты жеманная одежная шлюха. А теперь верни мне мои чертовы носки.  
      Дин потянулся через кровать за отброшенными Сэмом носками, но на полдороге остановился, крякнул и снова выпрямился, потирая поясницу.  
      — Дин, тебе нужно присесть.  
      — Как раз от сидения у меня и болит спина. Мне просто надо еще выпить.  
      Дин утверждал, что алкоголь его лекарство и что он пьет, только чтобы уменьшить боль. Возможно, Дин даже убедил себя, что именно поэтому начал пить, как отец, раньше, чем получил право голосовать. Чего он не осознавал, так это того, что боль была не только физической.  
      Технически со спиной Дина все было в порядке, но она у него часто болела. Он не возражал против разговоров о ней, потому что больная спина явно совсем не то, что никчемная нога. Спины просто иногда болят, особенно на такой работе, как у Дина.  
      Сэм знал, что такова была теория Дина. А еще он знал, что это полная чушь. Динова спина болела сильнее в те дни, когда барахлила его нога, потому что перекашивалась из-за того, что он берег правую ногу. Сэм замечал это по тому, как Дин ходит, но тот либо не понимал этого, либо не желал признавать.  
      В любом случае, Сэм не указывал на это, потому что хотел, чтобы Дин сам говорил ему, когда больно, а еще потому что просто не мог поинтересоваться, как нога. Разговор о ней приравнивался к смертному греху, на одном уровне с отбиранием конфет у младенцев и взрыванием школьных автобусов. Только хуже. Если Сэм осмеливался прямо спросить о ней, Дин смотрел на него так, словно искренне не понимал, о чем Сэм толкует.  
      Дин ничего больше не сказал и продолжил складывать одежду. Сэм сделал то же самое, складывая толстовку и наблюдая за Дином. У того весь вечер было паршивое настроение, и Сэм опасался, что оно не имеет отношения ни к ноге, ни к спине.  
      — Ну и как успехи? — спросил Сэм.  
      — Как успехи в чем?  
      — Разве ты не проходил этим утром тесты по математике для экзамена на ССО? Как оно было?  
      Дин рывком открыл комод.  
      — Примерно как и ожидалось.  
      Сэм понурился. Дин помогал ему готовиться к каждой контрольной по математике, которую он выполнял в классе продвинутой алгебры, и реально разбирался в теме. Сэм надеялся, что как только Дин пройдет первый тест, то перестанет истерить по этому поводу.  
      — Вопросы были слишком сложными?  
      — Не знаю. — Дин протянул руку, чтобы принять у Сэма сложенные футболки. — Я бросил на половине.  
      — Почему?  
      — Потому что это было глупо. Я не буду впустую тратить заработанное на эти нелепые тесты.  
      — Ага, куда полезнее было бы на эти семьдесят долларов накупить мне новых футболок.  
      — Именно, — сказал Дин, захлопывая комод. — Это была бы куда более осмысленная трата денег.  
      Сэм сердито уставился на брата.  
      — Дин, в этом нет никакого смысла. Ты уже заплатил за тест. Даже если ты считаешь, что это глупо, почему бы хотя бы не попробовать?  
      — Я попробовал. И облажался — снова — и если я услышу об этом еще хоть слово, прольется чья-то кровь. — Дин снова принялся потирать спину и хрустеть шеей. — Старик, прямо сейчас убил бы за «Волшебные пальчики».  
      — Снимай шмотки и ложись.  
      Дин моргнул, тупо глядя на Сэма.  
      — А?  
      Когда до Сэма дошло, как это прозвучало, он покраснел.  
      — Рубашку, Дин. Снимай рубашку и забирайся на кровать.  
      Либо Дин разобрался, что к чему, либо ему было все равно. Он выскользнул из верхней рубашки и стянул футболку, уронив их грудой у кровати. Секундой позже к ним присоединились штаны.  
      Сэм чуть не подавился.  
      — Ты что делаешь?  
      — Готовлюсь к твоим волшебным пальчикам. Поясница болит, как сука.  
      Дин плюхнулся на кровать лицом вниз и приспустил по бедрам боксеры, пока те не остановились на выпуклости его зада, потом повернул голову набок и закрыл глаза, позволив рукам безвольно вытянуться вдоль тела. Он даже не приоткрыл глаз, когда Сэм залез на кровать и уселся на него верхом.  
      Сэм начал с одеревенелых плеч Дина, воспользовавшись редкой возможностью уделить им должное внимание. Это были те же самые плечи, которые он всегда помнил, но под яркой лампой, освещавшей обнаженную кожу Дина, он не мог игнорировать перекрещивавшие их шрамы.  
      — Почему бы нам не поговорить? — прошептал Сэм.  
      — О чем это?  
      — Э… я здорово развлекся с Ральфом.  
      Дин приподнял голову и, вздернув бровь, глянул на него через плечо.  
      — Сэмми, это была лишняя информация.  
      — С собакой миз Бейкер, — пояснил Сэм.  
      Дин уронил голову на подушку.  
      — Мы не станем заводить гребаную собаку.  
      — Почему тебе не нравятся собаки?  
      — Почему тебе не нравятся девушки?  
      Сэм стиснул зубы, его руки застыли на спине Дина.  
      С губ Дина сорвался раздраженный стон.  
      — О, ну вперед, будь мелкой плаксивой сучкой сколько тебе угодно. Только не останавливайся.  
      Дин и понятия не имел, насколько Сэм не хотел останавливаться, — но он все равно скрестил руки на груди и откинулся назад, опершись на Динову задницу, — что было далеко не лучшей идеей. Сэм тут же вновь встал на колени.  
      — Я продолжу, если ты прекратишь вести себя как придурок.  
      — Чувак, я продам душу, если ты просто заткнешься и начнешь работать пальцами. — Сэм по-прежнему не шевелился, и Дин сдался. — Как угодно. Я просто не догоняю, что, по-твоему, мы будем делать с собакой, когда ты закончишь школу. Тебе осталась всего пара месяцев.  
      Сэм снова взялся за массаж, но потом до него дошел смысл фразы, и он замер посреди движения.  
      — Что ты имеешь в виду? Мы будем делать то же самое, что делали бы сейчас. — Сэм говорил все более неуверенно. — В июне ничего не изменится… верно? — Дин не ответил, и его грудь болезненно сжалась. — Дин?  
      — Забудь. — Сэм попытался слезть, но Дин сцапал его за руку, останавливая. — Не волнуйся об этом, Сэмми. Мы будем делать все, что ты захочешь.  
      — То, что ты сказал там, в аквариуме, насчет рыб в ловушке…  
      — Было насчет гребаных рыб, чувак.  
      — Дин, я ведь не дурак. Единственное, что тебя когда-либо заботило в рыбе, это подают ли к ней тартар.  
      — Да ладно, это неправда, — сказал Дин, по-прежнему говоря в подушку. — Если бы не рыба, чем бы тогда питались акулы помимо красивых блондинистых серферш?  
      — А если серьезно? Что, по-твоему, мы будем делать, когда я закончу школу?  
      — Устроим вечеринку со стриптизершей и наконец-то организуем тебе перепих. Блядь, Сэмми, я не знаю. Я просто устал.  
      Сэм вздохнул и вернулся к Диновой спине, пытаясь размять вновь образовавшиеся в скрученных мышцах узелки. Мысль о том, чтобы оставить все, нажитое здесь, ужасала. Единственное, что пугало сильнее, это вероятность оттолкнуть Дина.  
      Вскоре Дин расслабился под ним. Сэм даже позволил себе дышать, сфокусировавшись на тихих стонах, которые издавал Дин, извиваясь у него между ног.  
      — Лучше бы у тебя в кармане оказаться пистолету, — пробормотал Дин между стонами.  
      Осознав, что вновь позволил себе опереться о Дина, Сэм покраснел.  
      — Это мой калькулятор.  
      — Гик. Неудивительно, что ты все еще девственник.  
      Дин крякнул, когда Сэм взялся разминать глубоко засевший узел у него в спине, что, к счастью, отвлекло его, и Сэм повыше привстал на колени, чтобы не чувствовать, как Дин под ним ерзает, — хотя его тело жаждало опуститься пониже и прижаться.  
  


* * *

      Резкий удар в бок выбил весь воздух у Сэма из легких. Резко проснувшись, он сел и обнаружил, что пялится в мрачную темноту спальни. Быстрый осмотр комнаты убедил его, что у всех теней вокруг естественные источники. Никаких чудовищ. Хотел бы он, чтобы Дин тоже это увидел.  
      Скрипнули пружины — Дин рядом с ним забрыкался. Сэм прижал колени к груди, чтобы избежать ударов. И без того скверно, что Дин напуган, и Сэм не хотел, чтобы тот вдобавок еще сильнее повредил ногу.  
      Дина всегда мучили кошмары, и Сэм всегда знал, когда они одолевали брата, но тот был достаточно тихим, и поэтому отец с чистой совестью их игнорировал. После смерти отца все изменилось.  
      Дин не всегда мог понять, что реально, особенно когда спал. Врачи объясняли эту перемену сложными терминами, которые смущали Дина и пугали Сэма. Пытаясь помочь, они использовали транквилизаторы и фиксаторы, но сделали только хуже.  
      Когда Сэм навещал Дина в психбольнице, тот носил на колене шарнирный бандаж, и Сэм был более чем уверен, что Дину стоило бы и сейчас надевать его перед сном. Однако попытка убедить его была провальной с самого начала. Даже то, что в больнице помогало, было запрещено к обсуждению, не то что выполнению.  
      Сэм покосился на агрессивно-яркие зеленые цифры будильника. Было 4:40 ночи, слишком поздно, чтобы нормально выспаться, и слишком рано, чтобы подарить Дину относительное облегчение, позволив ему проснуться.  
      Все, чего хотел Сэм, это разбудить Дина, чтобы доказать ему, что тут нет никаких чудовищ, но он не был уверен, что те исчезнут, когда брат проснется. Проблема была еще и в том, что если будить Дина всякий раз, когда у него кошмар, тот вообще не сможет поспать. В любом случае, это никогда не помогало.  
      Когда Сэм будил Дина, тот всегда хватал выпивку и часами сидел, уставившись в темноту. Дин говорил, что не хочет тревожить Сэма, но не понимал, что Сэм по-настоящему тревожился, только когда Дина не было рядом.  
      Если же Сэм ничего не предпринимал, то в итоге Дин справлялся с кошмаром и засыпал глубоким сном. Поэтому Сэм откинулся спиной на изголовье и решил дождаться, пока Дин успокоится.  
      Чем дольше он наблюдал, как Дин мечется на кровати, тем туже скручивался узел у него в животе. Сэм потянул одеяло в сторону, пытаясь не дать Дину запеленаться в него. Когда же конечности Дина в конце концов безвольно упали на матрас, Сэм склонился, чтобы вновь укрыть брата.  
      Так и не успев натянуть одеяло, Сэм замер. Тело Дина вновь сковало напряжением, но на сей раз он не брыкался, а свернулся в клубок.  
      — Все в порядке, — прошептал Сэм.  
      Одно дело наблюдать, как Дин сражается, и совсем другое — слышать полный ужаса всхлип, что сорвался с его дрожащих губ. После этого ничто не смогло бы остановить Сэма от того, чтобы потянуться к Дину.  
      — Дин, это просто дурной сон.  
      Сэм отчаянно желал, чтобы это было правдой, чтобы сны Дина отравляли всего лишь абстрактные кошмары, а не предполагаемые воспоминания. Он понятия не имел, что видел Дин и как долго это продолжалось. Хотелось бы думать, что все произошло быстро и что Дину не пришлось смотреть, как страдает папа, но за прошедшие годы Дин кое-что рассказал — всего лишь обрывки. Этого было достаточно.  
      Сэм был уверен, что отца и Дина держали в плену добрую часть ночи, и это было не какое-то там звероподобное чудовище, но нечто достаточно разумное, чтобы жаждать чужих страданий. Единственное, что он знал точно, так это что повсюду были лишь кровь и ошметки, как будто все, что осталось от отца, дождем пролилось на Дина с багрового потолка.  
      — Нет, — пробормотал Дин и небрежно прикрыл руками голову, словно бы защищаясь. — Нет… прекрати. Пожалуйста, прекрати.  
      — Ладно, Дин, серьезно. Ну же, чувак, просыпайся.  
      Сэм знал, что не стоит этого делать, но инстинктивно потянулся, чтобы потрясти брата — кожа у того была потной, а бицепс болезненно напряженным. Сэм не увидел летящего навстречу кулака, но вполне ощутил пронзительную боль, когда тот врезался ему в челюсть.  
      Дин спихнул его с кровати, не дав даже поднять руку к лицу. Сэм стукнулся об пол, из легких вышибло воздух, удар парализовал его. Прежде чему он сумел оправиться, Дин уже был на нем.  
      Сэм не мог ясно разглядеть в темноте лица Дина, но почувствовал изменение в момент, когда тот проснулся. Руки, крепко прижимавшие Сэма к полу, обмякли. Выверенные движения Дина стали рваными и неуверенными, он огляделся, явно не вполне соображая, где находится.  
      Дин отполз назад с такой скоростью, что стукнулся о комод — достаточно сильно, чтобы опрокинуть стоявшую на том лампу. У Сэма перед глазами плыло, но он все же видел, как Дин обшаривает комнату взглядом в поисках невидимого врага.  
      Потом Дин забился в угол, скрючившись между кроватью и комодом, скользнул рукой под комод и вытащил нож, после чего защитным жестом выставил его перед собой — это был старый серебряный нож отца, — целясь прямиком в Сэма.  
      Сэм медленно сел, неуверенный, было ли мишенью Дина воображаемое чудовище позади него, или Дин смотрел именно на него, Сэма.  
      — Дин, это всего лишь я.  
      Сэм так же медленно встал, отходя назад и не рискуя двинуться к лампе. Свет мог вырвать Дина из наваждения, но прямо сейчас Сэм не доверял брату. Дин был опасен. Как раз поэтому они и забрали его.  
      Врачи сказали, что Дин напал на медсестру. Когда Сэм спорил с ними, то, честно говоря, никогда не отрицал их доводы. Дин был гораздо более опасен, чем они могли представить. Он умел убивать и уже множество раз это делал. Загнанный в угол, Дин нападал. Врачи должны были понять, что Дин был напуган.  
      Сэм не боялся брата, но боялся того, что тот может сделать, если его вынудить. Отступив, Сэм дал Дину столько же свободного пространства, сколько дал бы львам в зоопарке. Он провел рукой по стене и нащупал пальцами выключатель потолочного светильника.  
      Резкий свет ослепил их обоих. Сэм покосился на Дина, который пригнулся еще ниже и прикрыл рукой глаза. Он по-прежнему держал нож, словно отгоняя врага, но уронил руки, когда наткнулся смущенным взглядом на Сэма.  
      — С тобой все в порядке, Дин. У тебя просто был плохой сон.  
      — Это… я… Сэмми?  
      У Сэма сжалось сердце. Голос брата был таким потерянным и звучал куда более юным, чем Сэм в принципе помнил. Дин так и сидел, съежившись рядом с кроватью, обхватив рукой колено, и Сэм боялся, что он ждет — ждет, что войдет папа и обнимет его. Для Сэма отец никогда не выступал в роли утешителя, но он знал, что тот был таким для Дина, пускай лишь в воображении.  
      Прошло лишь несколько секунд, прежде чем страх вновь скрылся под маской. Дин уставился на нож, который до сих пор стискивал в руке, и сунул его обратно под комод, как будто там ему самое место. Сэм давно подозревал, что Дин всегда настаивал, что пылесосить будет он, не потому, что любил пылесосить, а потому, что не хотел, чтобы Сэм крутился возле мебели.  
      Дин с трудом поднялся на ноги, переводя взгляд с Сэма на собственную руку. И только сейчас Сэм заметил на костяшках Дина кровь и ощутил медный привкус во рту.  
      — Это я?.. — Дин осекся и отвернулся к комоду, привалившись к нему и повесив голову. — Твою мать!  
      Дин поднял колено и вмазал по ящику комода — и закричал, падая на пол. Сэм ринулся вперед, слишком поздно, чтобы поймать, но все равно притянув брата на руки. Дин лежал, крепко зажмурившись, и прерывисто дышал в Сэмову грудь.  
      Сэм медленно гладил Дина по спине, пытаясь прогнать боль. Он и хотел бы притвориться, что Дин не осознавал, что делает, что был слишком сонным, чтобы помнить, что это его больное колено. Он хотел бы иметь возможность отмотать время назад и исправить все, что привело их сюда.  
      Вместо того чтобы расслабиться в его объятиях, Дин его отпихнул.  
      — Чувак, отвали.  
      — Дин, ты не можешь творить подобное дерьмо. — Сэм проигнорировал реплику и попытался помочь Дину встать. — А то похеришь свое колено.  
      — Я уже его похерил. — Дин снова толкнул его, теперь уже сильнее. — Отвали нахрен от меня.  
      Проглотив обиду, Сэм отпустил Дина и сделал шаг назад, давая ему пространство, чтобы подняться самому. Однако стоял достаточно близко, чтобы поймать, если тот не сможет сам удержаться на ногах, пристально наблюдая за тем, как Дин использует кровать вместо опоры.  
      Дин стоял там, все еще пытаясь удержать равновесие. Из-за метаний его амулет оказался перекинут на спину, трусы сползли на бедра; волосы, зафиксированные высохшим потом, были взъерошены, отчего Дин выглядел куда мягче того свирепого хищника, каким он был всего несколько секунд назад.  
      Сэм давно уже не видел Динову кожу при свете. Шрамы побледнели. То, что он запомнил кровавыми ранами на плоти, превратилось в лабиринт линий — заживших, но по-прежнему изломанных.  
      Дин прохромал вперед и взял лицо Сэма в ладони, покрутил его голову туда-сюда, потом охлопал тело, словно искал сломанные кости.  
      — Может, ты просто сядешь? — спросил Сэм. — Со мной все в порядке.  
      — Чушь. — Дин вновь проверил его лицо. — Тебе нужно приложить лед.  
      Он схватил джинсы, влез в них и застегнул молнию, не заморачиваясь возней с пуговицей, потом натянул футболку и просочился мимо Сэма.  
      Сэм и штанами не озаботился, так и пошел за Дином в боксерах. Ощутив ночную прохладу, он снял свой худи с дверной ручки и резво надел через голову, торопясь за братом по коридору.  
      Дин был слишком возбужден, чтобы скрывать боль. По пути на кухню он тяжело опирался на здоровую ногу и подволакивал больную.  
      Они прошлепали босыми ногами по холодному линолеуму. Лампа над плитой была включена. Как всегда. Сэм не знал, оставляет ли ее Дин, потому что не хочет привлекать к себе внимание, когда прокрадывается на кухню, чтобы выпить, или же его тревожит темнота. На случай, если причина во втором, Сэм тоже никогда ее не выключал.  
      К тому времени, как Сэм прислонился к разделочному столу, Дин уже был по уши в морозильнике. Хруст выламываемых из контейнера кубиков льда прозвучал в ночной тишине просто оглушающе. Дин высыпал кучку льда на несвежее кухонное полотенце и прижал его к лицу Сэма.  
      Сэм держал там лед не потому, что считал, будто ему это нужно. Подбородок ломило, и он знал, что губа тоже опухла, но прежде они бессчетное число раз поколачивали друг друга безо всякой последующей суеты. Он держал лед, потому что Дин и так возненавидит себя утром — без необходимости смотреть на синяк на лице Сэма.  
      — Серьезно, Дин, все в порядке.  
      — Охуенно далеко от этого. — Дин запихнул контейнер для льда обратно в морозильник и захлопнул дверцу. — Если я снова вот так на тебя наброшусь, застрели меня. Слышишь, Сэмми?  
      Когда Сэм встретился с Дином взглядом, то чуть не выронил компресс. Ему не нравилось, даже когда Дин шутил на подобные темы. А от вида искренности и неприкрытого отчаяния в глазах брата, у Сэма внутри все перевернулось. Это были не просто слова — Дин всерьез думал, что Сэм может это сделать.  
      — Это нелепо, — сказал Сэм. — Ты нужен мне здесь.  
      — Это последнее, что тебе нужно. Пуля окажет услугу нам обоим.  
      Сэм сжал руку Дина, крепко держа ее, пока тот не посмотрел ему в глаза.  
      — Не говори так. Никогда не говори так, Дин.  
      — Неважно. — Дин стряхнул его руку. — Тебе надо вернуться в кровать.  
      Сэм бросил остатки льда в раковину.  
      — Да, нам обоим. Идем.  
      — Нет, ты первый.  
      — Я не оставлю тебя одного.  
      — Мне не нужна чертова нянька, Сэм. Иди спать.  
      — Я пойду спать, когда ты пойдешь.  
      Дин схватил бутылку виски, которую не допил вечером, и захромал в гостиную.  
      — Я собираюсь лечь спать. В одиночестве.  
      — Ты не будешь спать на этом диване, и тебе тоже нужно приложить к колену лед.  
      — Я не буду тратить на это лед, и я буду спать там, где мне, черт возьми, угодно.  
      Сэм ринулся вперед и плюхнулся на диван, вытянув ноги так, чтобы Дину некуда было приткнуться, и скрестил руки на груди.  
      — Какого черта ты творишь? — спросил Дин.  
      Сэм опустил голову на один подлокотник и свесил ступни со второго.  
      — Сплю.  
      — Чувак, слезай с моего дивана.  
      — Нет. — Сэм уперся, не поддавшись вялой попытке Дина стащить его. — Тебе придется найти себе другое место для сна.  
      Дин прошел к глубокому креслу и неловко в него опустился, откинулся на спинку и рычагом поднял подножку.  
      — Все равно этот проклятый диван весь в буграх.  
      Так оно и было. В бок Сэму упиралась сломанная пружина, а обшивка прогнулась так глубоко, что он подумал, что в итоге может оказаться на полу. Именно поэтому Сэм и не позволил Дину лечь здесь. Последний раз, когда Дин спал на диване, на следующее утро он едва сумел дойти до кухни. К сожалению, кресло было лишь немногим лучше.  
      Сэм вздохнул и сел.  
      — Если будешь спать тут, то утром вообще не сможешь ходить.  
      — По крайней мере, ты сможешь.  
      — Дин, ты можешь просто забыть об этом? Я в порядке.  
      — Я мог тебя убить.  
      Слова прозвучали так, словно царапали горло Дина; он смотрел куда-то в комнату, до сих пор темную, если не считать света с крыльца. Сэм проследил за его взглядом и увидел силуэт их отражений на экране телевизора. Дин по-прежнему нянчил бутылку виски, хотя Сэм был уверен, что она пуста.  
      — Ты бы никогда этого не сделал, — сказал Сэм.  
      — Ты этого не знаешь. Это внутри меня. Всегда там было.  
      Сэм вздохнул и улегся на диван. Адреналин схлынул, оставив после себя накатившее изневожение. Сэм слишком устал, чтобы снова это обсуждать.  
      — Дин, в тебе ничего нет.  
      Он точно это знал, потому что Дин уже проверял себя, используя все возможные способы — и не по разу.  
      В первый раз Сэм согласился на это, потому что Дин убедил его, что это важно. Во второй он позволил этому случиться, поскольку думал, что Дину нужно подтверждение. Когда у Дина возникла нужда проверить себя в третий раз, Сэм вмешался. Он не мог смотреть, как Дин снова режет себя, зная, что это не поможет.  
      Иногда он гадал, не стало бы Дину лучше, если бы он проводил время с кем-то, кто действительно мог ему помочь. В иных случаях Сэм был уверен: в том, что Дин не доверяет собственной версии событий и выстроил столько барьеров, что даже не в силах впустить Сэма, виноваты врачи.  
      Они пытались помочь — но врачи знали Дина не лучше, чем Сэма — его приемная семья. Те, кто приютил Сэма, были хорошими людьми — из тех семей, какую, казалось, он и хотел. Наверное, они не сумели бы понять, почему проведенное с ними время казалось ему одиночным заключением. Сэм знал, что в больнице, где физическая изоляция была реальной, Дину было еще хуже.  
      — Я не сумасшедший.  
      — Я знаю, Дин. Ты просто устал. Мы оба устали. — Сэм встал и опустил подножку кресла, вынудив Дина сесть прямо. — Ну же, давай вернемся в кровать. Утром станет лучше. Обещаю.  
      Это была ложь, которую они говорили друг другу так часто, что она сама по себе служила утешением. Неважно, что это не всегда было правдой, важно было, что она поможет им продержаться эту ночь.  
      Сэм вздохнул с облегчением, когда Дин принял его руку и позволил помочь встать. Он закинул Динову руку себе на плечо и дал тому на себя опереться, ведя его обратно в спальню, дожидаться рассвета.  
  


* * *

      Сэм с трудом улизнул от отряда продавцов машин и по-прежнему не знал, туда ли он вообще пришел. Он был в курсе, что Дин работает с машинами, но этот многоэтажный автосалон «Мерседес» со стеклянным фасадом был последним местом, какое он при этом себе представлял.  
      Когда Сэм проскользнул внутрь, в нос ему ударила волна запаха новых автомобилей. Сияющие роскошные машины медленно вращались на стендах. Они были из того сорта однотипных тачек, на которые Дин беспрестанно жаловался, поэтому в то, что Дин действительно тут работает, верилось еще меньше.  
      Сэм не осознавал, что не знает, где работает Дин, пока уроки не закончились раньше обычного. Когда он позвонил по номеру, который Дин продиктовал ему на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств, то попал на какого-то сипатого парня в шумном гараже, сообщившего Сэму этот адрес.  
      Здесь же шума не было. Огромное здание практически пустовало, что объясняло стервятников снаружи. Сэм огляделся и направился к стойке ресепшена. Знак над полированным столом гласил, что он вошел в отдел продаж.  
      Согласно табличке на столе, леди, которая там сидела, звали Лесли. Она была достаточно старой, чтобы быть одной из учительниц Сэма, но не настолько старой, чтобы выбыть из Диновой лиги. У нее была милая улыбка, и Сэм был уверен, что если Дин когда-либо проходил этим путем, то, скорее всего, шастал туда-сюда мимо нее чаще, чем пару раз.  
      — Добрый день, — сказала Лесли. — Чем я могу вам помочь?  
      — Вообще-то, я ищу своего брата, Дина. Думаю, он тут работает.  
      Сэм не упомянул фамилию, поскольку не был до конца уверен, под какой из них Дин тут значится. Он был удивлен, когда Дин записал его в школу под полным настоящим именем, но слышал, как Дин отвечает по телефону под другими фамилиями.  
      — Может, это Дин из сервисного отдела?  
      По улыбке на лице Лесли Сэму стало очевидно, что она думает о правильном Дине.  
      — Да, это он. Он здесь, не знаете?  
      — По правде сказать, да, в данный момент он на встрече с главным менеджером. Вы можете подождать его в нашей зоне ожидания. Просто пройдите по коридору налево. Не стесняйтесь налить себе кофе и дайте мне знать, если вам понадобится что-то еще.  
      — Э… здорово, спасибо.  
      Сэм поправил рюкзак и направился по коридору. Казалось, будто он попал в параллельную вселенную. Это место было вылизанным и стерильным — и совсем не похожим на Дина.  
      Зона ожидания выглядела симпатичнее, чем любой игровой зал, где они с Дином когда-либо бывали, и была заставлена несколькими старинными игровыми автоматами. Наблюдая за бегающим по экрану ближайшего из них Пэкмэном, Сэм гадал, как часто Дин в них играет.  
      Здесь стоял забитый до отказа торговый автомат, где Дин, вероятно, покупал себе обед, и рядом с ним, на стойке, — кофемашина. Установленный в углу телевизор показывал гонки по каналу «СКОРОСТЬ», а кофейный столик перед кожаным диваном был завален автомобильными журналами. Может, все-таки нет ничего странного, что Дин тут работает.  
      Сэм сел на диван, утонув в мягких подушках и не ощущая ни единой впивающейся пружины. Слушая, как Лесли говорит по телефону, он смотрел гонку, пока в конце концов бульканье кулера не вызвало вполне определенный рефлекс.  
      Сэм схватил рюкзак и пошел по коридору в поисках туалета. Обнаружив его спрятанным в конце коридора, Сэм помедлил перед тем, как открыть дверь, — и услышал голоса.  
      Он оглянулся через плечо на кабинет с жалюзи, закрывавшими узкое окно в коридор. Табличка на двери гласила, что кабинет принадлежит главному менеджеру Стюарту Портеру.  
      Обычно Сэм не подслушивал, но иногда это было единственным способом узнать то, что Дин бы ему не сказал. Оглядев сперва коридор, Сэм приник глазами к щели между жалюзи и оконной рамой.  
      В кабинете сидел Дин, одетый в нестиранный рабочий комбинезон, который был ему великоват. Испачканными в масле руками он ковырял медные гвозди, украшавшие подлокотники красного кожаного офисного кресла с высокой спинкой, а здоровой ногой покручивал кресло из стороны в сторону, пока мужчина в черном костюме разговаривал по телефону.  
      Дин казался скорее нетерпеливым, чем скучающим, и когда мужчина, который, по мысли Сэма, и был Портером, повесил трубку и обратил все свое внимание на Дина, тот ухмыльнулся. Они оба наклонились вперед через стол — достаточно близко друг к другу, чтобы можно было шептать на ухо.  
      Сэм видел, как Дин пользовался этой уловкой раньше, чтобы соблазнить кого-то и заставить приблизиться — а потом нанести сокрушительный удар. Он мгновенно напрягся, готовый вмешаться и при необходимости прикрыть Дина.  
      Дин схватил Портера за галстук и притянул еще ближе. Сэму не пришлось разбивать окно — зато пришлось вцепиться в раму, чтобы не упасть, когда Дин ткнулся носом в руку Портера, а сразу после их губы встретились в жадном поцелуе.  
      Не успел Сэм и глазом моргнуть, как они оба уже стояли перед столом. Пиджак Портера валялся на кресле, комбинезон Дина был расстегнут.  
      Портер толкнул Дина спиной к столу, и тот быстро на него взгромоздился, покачав головой, когда рука Портера скользнула под выцветший голубой хлопок, чтобы расстегнуть его джинсы.  
      Их головы сблизились. Что-то прошептав, Дин расслабился и кивнул, затем выпрямился и завел руки за спину.  
      К тому моменту, когда Портер снял с шеи галстук и склонился сбоку от Дина, чтобы взять его за запястья, в голове Сэма не осталось ни единой мысли. Портер затянул галстук, связав руки Дина, после чего опустил его на стол поперек отрывного календаря.  
      Дин лежал с закрытыми глазами, раскинув свисавшие со стола ноги. Он ждал, настолько покорный и доверчивый, каким Сэм его никогда даже вообразить не мог. Динова грудь быстро поднималась и опускалась — в такт собственному частому дыханию Сэма.  
      Портер закончил возиться с ширинкой Дина и вытащил его наполовину вставший член, разок огладил его, отпустил и обошел вокруг стола, чтобы открыть ящик.  
      Дин лежал и ждал, пока Портер брызгал на руки лосьон и растирал его в ладонях, между делом нагнувшись, чтобы поцеловать Дина, голова которого чуть свешивалась с края стола.  
      Затем Портер медленно прошел обратно, не преминув полюбоваться Дином, прежде чем вновь схватить его. Сэм не мог толком уследить за движениями его рук — как из-за места, где тот стоял, так и из-за того, что его слишком отвлекала собственная эрекция.  
      Сэм видел покрасневшие щеки Дина, его зажмуренные глаза и сведенные брови. Движения ускорились, и спина Дина выгнулась над столом. Портер повернулся боком, по-прежнему сжимая в руках его яйца, и сперма Дина выплеснулась на футболку, которую тот носил под комбинезоном.  
      Когда Портер потянул Дина на себя, усаживая, глаза у того были затуманенными. Портер заправил Динов член в трусы, задержав там руку, прежде чем застегнуть комбинезон.  
      Дин дернул стянутыми галстуком запястьями, а затем, видимо, позабыл о них и соскользнул со стола. Едва успев коснуться ступнями пола, он тут же опустился на колени, устроившись прямо перед бугром в брюках Портера.  
      Этого едва не хватило, чтобы у Сэма у самого подогнулись колени — еще до того, как Портер расстегнул молнию и направил головку своего члена Дину в рот. Не колеблясь, тот сомкнул губы вокруг успевшего налиться кровью члена.  
      Сэм не был уверен, что когда-либо хотел чего-нибудь настолько же сильно, как очутиться на месте этого мужика, когда тот вцепился пальцами Дину в волосы, притянув его голову так близко, что Диновы губы коснулись его яиц. За миг до того, как кончить, Портер отстранился, спуская Дину в горло.  
      Он удерживал Дина, не вынимая члена у него изо рта, и поглаживал его спутанные волосы. Сэму Дин позволял коснуться своих волос, лишь когда был до того погружен в свои видения, что не осознавал, что Сэм вообще это делает.  
      Отпустив Дина, Портер застегнулся и помог тому встать. Дин попытался скрыть болезненную гримасу, а Портер либо не заметил этого, либо предпочел не замечать. Он схватил Дина за руку, развернул и нагнул над столом.  
      Портер навалился сверху и прижал Дина к столу, оставив Сэма в недоумении, почему этот мужчина еще жив. Портер поглаживал через комбинезон внутреннюю поверхность Динового бедра и что-то говорил тому на ухо.  
      Сэм почти слышал сорвавшееся с губ Дина «да, сэр», когда тот послушно кивнул, лежа под Портером. Такие вещи всегда злили Сэма, когда касались отца, а, учитывая, где Дин им выучился, сейчас должны были выглядеть и вовсе стремно, — но привели лишь к тому, что в джинсах Сэма стало до неприятного тесно.  
      Выпрямившись, Портер улыбнулся. Он так и продолжал водить рукой между бедер Дина, потом отвел руку назад и смачно шлепнул того по заднице. Дин слегка дернулся, но остался стоять, нагнувшись над столом, пока ему не развязали запястья.  
      Отчасти Сэм даже сейчас ждал, что Дин изобьет этого мужика до кровавых соплей, но вместо этого Дин отобрал у него галстук и накинул ему на шею. Они так и стояли, прижавшись друг к другу, пока Дин нетвердой рукой завязывал галстук — как делал это для Сэма, когда тот впервые его надел.  
      Дин затянул галстук и заправил его под воротник Портера, потом наклонился чтобы поцеловать того — именно так, как всегда мечталось Сэму, — и отстранился, когда зазвонил телефон. Дин обошел стол, снова упал в кресло и принял ровно ту же позу, в какой был, когда Сэм начал подглядывать.  
      Сэм был готов к тому, что вот-вот откроет глаза и обнаружит себя на уроке истории с компрометирующим стояком. Но прошла еще секунда, а он по-прежнему стоял в коридоре, и Дин по-прежнему казался взвинченным, крутясь в кресле руководителя.  
      Сэм прямой наводкой полетел в туалет, на остатках координации умудрившись запереть за собой дверь. Он поплескал на пылающие щеки холодной водой и попытался подумать о своем учителе биологии — или о чем угодно, что помогло бы крови отхлынуть от каменно-твердого члена.  
      Дверная ручка затряслась, но Сэм был не в силах выдавить ни слова, пока не услышал, как кто-то просит ключ. Запинаясь, он пробормотал, что выйдет через минутку, а потом до него дошло, что голос ему знаком. С той стороны двери стоял Дин.  
      Если бы в туалете было окно, Сэм бы через него вылез. Внутри у него все сжалось; он вытер лицо и схватил рюкзак, потом посмотрел на себя в зеркало. Вроде бы ни одна заметная деталь не выбивалась — в то же время выбивалось все. Он просто знал, что как только Дин взглянет на него, то сразу все поймет, но, поскольку ни один из возможных планов — просочиться в слив или дождаться, пока Дин и все в этом здании отправятся по домам, — скорее всего, не сработал бы, Сэм крепко вцепился в лямку рюкзака и приготовился держать удар.  
      Он открыл дверь, но за ней никого не было. Он посмотрел в коридор и увидел Дина возле кулера. Тот взглянул на свое отражение в одной из стеклянных витрин с аксессуарами, нахмурился и поправил волосы.  
      Дин прополоскал рот водой и выплюнул ее в бумажный стаканчик, а когда Сэм приблизился к нему, быстро выкинул стаканчик в мусорную корзину, чуть разбрызгав его содержимое.  
      Дин повернулся — его щеки по-прежнему заливал румянец — и поднял руку, словно собирался помахать, но затем по-настоящему разглядел Сэма и явно не поверил своим глазам.  
      — Чувак, какого черта ты тут делаешь? — едва ли не с паникой в голосе спросил Дин и мертвой хваткой вцепился Сэму в предплечье, но быстро взял себя в руки. — Как ты вообще нашел это место?  
      — У нас был сокращенный день, поэтому я позвонил, но тебя там не было.  
      — Блядь. Сэмми, извини насчет этого. Я должен был проверить график работы. — Дин отпустил его руку и похлопал по спине. — Я только скажу ребятам, что мне нужно уйти пораньше, и мы можем идти.  
      — Я захватил домашку на случай, если тебе надо задержаться.  
      — Не, все нормально. Я в любом случае собирался уже сваливать нахрен отсюда.  
      Дин проводил его обратно до этажа продаж и по пути к выходу послал Лесли свою фирменную улыбку.  
      — Увидимся завтра, дорогуша.  
      Та, покраснев, махнула рукой на прощанье:  
      — Ты же знаешь, я буду ждать тебя здесь.  
      Сэм задался вопросом, со сколькими людьми Дин тут трахается. Он не заметил, что Дин распахнул для него дверь, и споткнулся, когда тот выпихнул его на улицу. Дин поймал его и направил в сторону задней площадки.  
      — Как прошел разговор с менеджером? — спросил Сэм.  
      Дин напрягся, но не сбился с шага.  
      — Какой разговор?  
      — Лесли сказала, что у вас была встреча.  
      — А, да. Это. Прекрасно. Он просто спросил, могу ли я выйти на работу в следующую пару выходных.  
      — И что ты ему ответил? — поинтересовался Сэм.  
      — А ты как думаешь?  
      — Я надеюсь, что ты послал его куда подальше. Дин, ты и так слишком много работаешь.  
      — Чувак, Портер типа босс босса моего босса. В этом месте хреновых менеджеров больше, чем трупов на кладбище, и он управляет всей этой чертовой конторой. Думаю, его семейка владеет половиной дилерских центров округа Кинг.  
      Лишь когда Сэм вдохнул свежего воздуха, его мозг вновь начал функционировать, и он как следует посмотрел на Дина при свете солнца. У того под глазами были темные круги, и выглядел он бледнее обычного. На его комбинезоне, под логотипом в виде звезды, было вышито «Уолш». Либо они дали Дину чужую униформу, либо под этой фамилией он тут и работал.  
      Сервисный отдел, куда Дин его привел, был куда ближе к тому, где, по представлениям Сэма, Дин мог был работать. Это был большой темный гараж с оглушающими звуками инструментов, отражающимися от бетонных стен. В воздухе стояла тошнотворная смесь запахов выхлопных газов и краски.  
      Вокруг них перемещались автомобили, время от времени поднимаясь вверх, и Дин перешагивал через разбросанные по полу запчасти и провода, даже не глядя на них. Он направился к столу, заваленному бумагами, грязной ветошью и сломанными железяками.  
      К стене был пришпилен календарь с девушкой в купальнике, а на ржавом стуле сидел грузный мужчина с седой бородой. Он напомнил Сэму постаревшую версию Бобби, и тот гадал, заметил ли это Дин.  
      Ворча, мужчина стучал по грязной клавиатуре компьютера, который выглядел старше самого Сэма. Вскочив со стула, чтобы оторвать лист, вылезший из матричного принтера, мужчина развернулся и посмотрел на Дина.  
      — Уолш, ты у нас теперь привечаешь беспризорников?  
      — Что-то типа того. Школа вышвырнула моего младшего братца раньше времени. Ничего, если я уйду?  
      — О чем речь, парень. Увидимся завтра.  
      Дин помахал ему и скрылся в офисе — ровно настолько, чтобы снять комбинезон. Подсыхающее пятно на его футболке было единственным знаком, доказывающим, что Сэм не рехнулся.


	4. Глава 4

 

      Дин крепче стиснул деревянную ложку и принялся размашисто помешивать томатный соус. Несмотря на то, что Сэм сверлил взглядом его спину, все его внимание было упрямо сосредоточено на плите.  
      — Но, Дин…  
      — Мы можем просто не говорить об этом?  
      У Дина был усталый голос, и плечи его поникли. Явные признаки подавленности лишили паруса Сэма попутного ветра. Он вздохнул и вновь опустился на скрипучий стул.  
      Когда Дин налил себе уже второй стакан виски с начала готовки, все попытки Сэма расслабиться пошли прахом. Это был еще один сигнал, что Дин отказывается позаботиться о себе. Сэму и без того не нравилось, что он работает ночами, он не хотел волноваться еще и о том, достаточно ли Дин трезв, чтобы живым добраться до работы. Если он вообще собирался работать.  
      Звякнули тарелки, которые Дин сгреб с полки. Сэм не протестовал, когда Дин закрыл его домашку и отодвинул ее в сторону. Хотя его заметки валялись по всему столу, как будто он и впрямь занимался, Сэм понятия не имел, где остановилась его ручка или на какой стадии митоза он бросил читать.  
      Не менее трудно было спорить, когда учебник по продвинутой биологии сменился тарелкой со спагетти, залитыми свежим соусом и заваленными домашними тефтелями. Когда следующий вдох принес с собой густой аромат орегано и чеснока, желудок Сэма заурчал.  
      Сэм едва не забыл, что его так раздражает, пока Дин не сдвинул лишний соус к боковой горелке, чтобы остудить. Дин наготовил в два раза больше еды, чем обычно, а это означало, что он планирует отсутствовать по крайней мере на нескольких ужинах.  
      — Я просто не догоняю, зачем тебе так уперлось работать в эти выходные, — сказал Сэм.  
      — Ты знаешь зачем. — Дин выключил конфорку, повернув рычажок с такой силой, что Сэм был удивлен, что тот не отвалился. — Да ладно, чувак, я ж не собираюсь пропустить большую игру.  
      Сэм и хотел было сказать, что ему плевать на чемпионаты округа, но он правда жаждал, чтобы Дин там был. А еще он жаждал, чтобы Дин был тут, не загоняя себя до изнеможения и не мутя с кем-то, о ком даже не станет рассказывать.  
      Сэм знал, что должен радоваться за брата. Для Дина было значительным шагом позволить кому-то видеть шрамы, которые он так тщательно прятал. Его не должно было волновать, что этим кем-то оказался мужчина или что Дин так и не рассказал ему об этом, — но волновало.  
      — Ты и так уже работаешь днями и ночами, — сказал Сэм. — Что, кто-нибудь другой не в состоянии посчитать запчасти автомобилей?  
      — В состоянии, но тогда кто-нибудь другой съест твой ужин.  
      Дин устроился на стуле рядом с Сэмом, воткнул вилку в одну из его тефтелей и сделал вид, будто жует ее.  
      Сэм отпихнул брата.  
      — Фу, Дин. И как прикажешь мне теперь это есть?  
      Дин ухмыльнулся и уткнулся в свою тарелку. В какой-то момент этого представления он пристроил бутылку виски у ножки стола. Дин знал, что Сэм будет досадовать, если та будет стоять прямо перед ним, но, судя по всему, пребывал в заблуждении, что на полу та становится невидимой.  
      Дин намотал спагетти на вилку, потом уронил ее, снова глотнул из стакана и потер рукой наморщенный лоб. Когда он поднял взгляд, Сэм увидел в его глазах озабоченность и замер, не дожевав.  
      — Слушай, Сэмми, я бы все отдал, лишь бы не идти. Ты знаешь, я терпеть не могу оставлять тебя одного, но счета сами себя не оплатят. Я просто должен это сделать, ясно? Невелика беда.  
      — Дин, тебе необязательно все это делать, и я могу помочь. Им явно пофигу, кто именно подсчитывает чертовы запчасти. Ты ведь даже не работаешь в отделе запчастей, а они все равно заставляют тебя это делать.  
      — Ты туда не полезешь.  
      — Почему?  
      — Потому что ты еще не закончил этот дурацкий выпускной проект. Если хочешь, можешь позависать завтра в гараже, но ты же разноешься, как там грязно и шумно. Кроме того, ты не можешь работать сверхурочно, поэтому мне придется сделать перерыв, чтобы подбросить тебя домой и вернуться.  
      — Ты в любом случае не можешь стоять целый день. А мне восемнадцать. Я тоже могу работать сверхурочно.  
      — Мне плевать, сколько тебе лет. Я все еще твой старший брат, и я рву себе задницу, чтобы ты смог в этом году закончить школу — и не закончить, как я. Чувак, весь дом в твоем распоряжении. Хочешь быть нормальным? Позвони этой цыпочке Мэгги с практики — пригласи ее позаниматься у тебя или устрой гребаную пивную вечеринку. Мне все равно. Только сперва сделай домашку.  
      Сэм сосредоточился на перекатывании тефтелей по тарелке. Он был уверен, что Дин и понятия не имеет, что такое на самом деле быть нормальным. Нормальность была чем-то, чего Сэм рассчитывал достичь, если будет достаточно усердно стараться, но теперь он уже не был в этом уверен. Возможно, он слишком далеко зашел, а может, они и в самом деле были прокляты.  
      — Я не хочу быть нормальным, — сказал Сэм.  
      — Думаю, твое лицо для этого вполне подходит.  
      — Заткнись, я серьезно. Не думаю, что я вообще такой. В смысле нормальный.  
      — Это как-то связано с пубертатом? — поинтересовался Дин, пережевывая спагетти. — Потому что… не волнуйся, Сэмми, у всех там растут волосы. Или это просто те самые дни месяца?  
      Сэм стукнул его по плечу:  
      — Ты такой придурок.  
      — Ну а как, по-твоему, я должен понять, о чем ты толкуешь? Ты еще более стремный, чем тот чувак по имени Дипак, который был в гостях у Опры на прошлой неделе.  
      Учитывая, что Сэм даже не представлял, что пытается сказать, едва ли он мог винить Дина в том, что тот ничего не понял. Одно дело сказать, что ему плевать на Мэгги или что ему не по душе идея, что какой-то парень трахает его брата. И совсем другое — сказать, что он сам хочет быть тем парнем.  
      — Дин, я не знаю, кто я такой.  
      Дин пожал плечами:  
      — Ты мой брат.  
      Сэм не был уверен, было ли это как раз тем утверждением, в котором он нуждался, или последней вещью на Земле, которую он хотел бы услышать.  
  


* * *

      Сэм знал, что ему необходимо поспать, но чем больше он об этом думал, тем беспокойней становился. Это была не первая ночь, которую он провел в одиночестве, но лежать тут без Дина с тех пор легче не стало.  
      Как только погас свет и не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как лежать неподвижно, из темных щелей, которые Сэм больше не мог игнорировать, полезли воспоминания. Без возможности протянуть руку и ощутить рядом с собой брата эти воспоминания вскрыли старую рану, которая образовалась в душе Сэма, когда у него отняли Дина.  
      Сэм по пальцам рук мог перечесть все те разы, когда они с Дином спали порознь с того дня, как Дин выписался из больницы на свой восемнадцатый день рождения. Человек, который в тот день стоял, прислонившись к Импале, и ждал его после школы, выглядел как Дин.  
      Они проехали тысячу миль, прежде чем остановились перевести дух. За тысячу миль до этого Сэм осознал, сколько от его брата осталось позади.  
      Он перекатился по кровати, пытаясь стряхнуть призраков этого ощущения опустошенности. Сегодня Дин вернется. Его не пытает какой-нибудь монстр и не принуждают заново пережить это, в одиночестве и привязанным к кровати. Единственное, от чего Дин, вероятно, в данный момент помирает, это скука.  
      Сэм согнал остатки сна, услышав скрип дверцы Импалы. Дин медленно поднялся по ступенькам крыльца. Сэму не нужно было этого видеть, чтобы знать, что Дин хромает по коридору.  
      Он услышал тихий шорох, с которым Дин рылся в пакетах с продуктами, и навострил уши, чтобы уловить мягкий стук открывающихся и закрывающихся шкафчиков. Пока Дин ковылял из кухни в гостиную и обратно в коридор, Сэм пару раз не мог уследить за его перемещениями.  
      Когда Дин приходил домой поздно, он всегда крался, хотя рева Импалы было достаточно, чтобы перебудить весь квартал. Сэм знал, что на самом деле никто не слышит этот рев так, как он. Для него ни один другой звук не значил больше, нежели тот, который говорил ему, что Дин вернулся более-менее в целости и сохранности.  
      Сэм сдвинулся так, чтобы с того места, где он лежал, по-прежнему притворяясь спящим, было видно дверь в ванную. Когда Дин втащился туда и закрылся, сквозь прикрытые веки Сэм заметил сквозящую в каждом движении тела брата усталость.  
      Секунду спустя в ванной зажегся свет. Сэм приподнялся чуть повыше, чтобы следить за перемещениями тени Дина под дверью. Тот никогда не закрывал дверь, разве только чтобы принять душ, и обычно делал это по утрам после прогулки.  
      Динова тень исчезла, и через миг Сэм услышал шум льющейся из крана воды. Однако на душ ее так и не переключили. Вода просто продолжала наполнять ванну.  
      Пару лет назад Сэм прочитал несколько статей по избавлению от боли и попытался убедить Дина попробовать принимать ванны. Дин его обломал, заявив, что неудивительно, что Сэму по душе девчачьи соли для ванн.  
      Послышался тихий плеск — Дин погрузился в воду. Зная, что тот в относительной безопасности и, разнообразия ради, заботится о себе, Сэм несколько расслабился, и на место напряжения пришли разные вопросы.  
      Сэм гадал, чем еще Дин мог там заниматься и что мог делать до того, как вернулся домой, — хотя Сэм не имел права ревновать к Портеру, или Лесли, или к тому отвратному порно, на которое Дин раньше дрочил. Он хотел, чтобы Дин был счастлив, но это было довольно странно.  
      Для старика Портер недурно выглядел, но Дин мог иметь любого, кого только захочет. Сэм не желал думать о том, почему тот выбрал мужчину, годящегося ему в отцы.  
      Это ничуть не помогало избавиться от образа изысканного кабинета или дизайнерского костюма — равно как и от фантазии о том, чтобы стать тем, кого Дин прижал к столу. Сэм погладил рукой воспламенившийся пах, представляя прижавшегося к нему Дина. Рука будто сама по себе залезла в трусы.  
      Сэму стало жарко в коконе одеял. Он метнул взгляд в сторону двери в ванную, потом закрыл глаза и приспустил боксеры. Одеяло царапало нежную плоть члена и заглушало все, кроме жажды двигать рукой все быстрее.  
      Сэм согнул ноги, чтобы одеяло натянулось, и, смочив пальцы выступившей смазкой, вернулся к воспоминанию о том, как Дин опустился на колени. В его воображении Дин уже почти прижался губами к его яйцам, когда звук спускаемой ванны рывком вернул его обратно в комнату.  
      Тело Сэма выгнулось. К тому моменту, как он услышал шлепанье босых ног Дина по плитке, одеяло было влажным, а его руки липкими. Он нащупал резинку трусов и едва успел зацепить ее пальцами, как в ванной погас свет, а дверь распахнулась.  
      Сэм застыл совершенно неподвижно, словно его засек сам черный пес, уронил руки на простыню и повернул голову набок, заставляя себя размеренно дышать, невзирая на то, что сердце отчаянно колотилось.  
      Вытирая полотенцем волосы, Дин прошаркал в спальню; из одежды на нем был только амулет. Его мягкий член мотался из стороны в сторону, когда он прошел по комнате и встал у окна. Просачивающийся с улицы свет холодно переливался на крепких мускулах его тела — и все равно Сэм твердил себе, что наблюдает лишь затем, чтобы убедиться, что с Дином все в порядке.  
      Дин отшвырнул полотенце и надел трусы, которые выудил из сумки. Сэм до сих пор ждал, когда же он изменит убеждению, что комоды нужны, только чтобы прятать оружие.  
      По дороге к кровати Дин остановился, чтобы проверить тумбочку возле своей подушки. В последнюю пару дней он иногда перекладывал туда нож из-под комода. Видимо, считал, что если будет достаточно проснувшимся, чтобы открыть ящик тумбочки, значит, угроза наверняка реальна. Сэм на эту теорию не купился, но он хотел, чтобы Дин чувствовал себя в безопасности, и, несмотря на то, что там себе думал Дин, Сэм знал, что брат никогда по-настоящему не ранит его.  
      В данный момент Сэму не нужны были ни защита, ни успокоение. Ему нужно было, чтобы Дин покинул комнату, дав ему время незаметно натянуть трусы. Вместо этого тот откинул одеяло и рухнул на постель рядом с ним.  
      Сэм лежал, парализованный, возле Дина, пульс грохотал у него в ушах. Несколько минут растянулись в вечность — а потом он услышал, как дыхание Дина выровнялось: он уснул.  
      Это был тот самый успокаивающий звук, который подтверждал, что Дин жив и что они по-прежнему вместе. В любую другую ночь именно этот звук в итоге убаюкал бы Сэма.  
      Сегодня же Сэм лежал, уставившись в потолок, с засыхающей на ладонях спермой и приспущенными на липкие бедра трусами. Удушающий коктейль вины, страха и разочарования, что больше ничего не было, заставлял ощущать ночь вокруг себя особенно остро, хотя эндорфины уже и развеялись.  
      Сэм хотел поговорить об этом, но боялся, что ошибся. Он больше не мог утверждать, что знает, чего хочет Дин, но знал, чего хочет он сам, — и пока Дин рядом с ним в безопасности, с остальным они разберутся.  
  


* * *

      Внутренний голос твердил Сэму, что Дин откуда-то все знает. Хотя это и было невозможно, он не мог не гадать, видел ли его Дин, когда прошлой ночью вышел из ванной. Он не знал, почему еще Дина может не быть дома.  
      Дин давно уже стал дотошным в режиме дня. Он придерживался навязанного самому себе утреннего распорядка, как какой-нибудь сержант-инструктор строевой подготовки. Как отец.  
      Каждое утро Дин будил Сэма в 6:45 — и не более чем двумя минутами позже. Если он не приходил к Сэму до 6:48, то чувствовал потребность объяснить, почему не смог разбудить его раньше.  
      Было почти 7:15, а Дин так и не вернулся. Импала все еще стояла в гараже, но дом был пуст. Сэм уже дважды проверил.  
      Сэм не знал, куда конкретно Дин ходит по утрам. Иногда миз Бейкер упоминала, что видела его в парке, так что Сэм, по крайней мере, знал, что Дин честно ходит на прогулки. Чего он не знал, так это почему тот цепляется за рекомендации пятилетней давности, выданные врачом, который явно поставил ему неверный диагноз. В то время они решили, что Динова нога — наименьшая из его проблем. Они сказали Дину, что ноге станет лучше, если он восстановит силы. Но становилось только хуже.  
      Сэм попытался расслабиться, собирая учебники, пока варится кофе. Он вытащил из холодильника коробку с яйцами и достал с полки сковородку. Если он сделает то, что обычно делает Дин, то, возможно, вернувшись, тот не будет особо психовать.  
      Сэм успел выложить яйца на стол и сунуть хлеб в тостер, когда из коридора донесся резкий перезвон. У него ушла секунда, чтобы осознать, что звонят в дверь — он никогда прежде не слышал этого звонка.  
      Сэм протрусил по коридору и отпер дверь. Голос Дина в его голове напомнил, что он не должен открывать ее безоружным, но, в отличие от Дина, Сэм понимал, что они в пригороде, а не на переднем крае фронта.  
      На крыльце стояла миз Бейкер, одетая в тренировочные, в которых занималась бегом. Ее седые волосы были стянуты в пучок, и она тяжело дышала. Тревоги в ее глазах было достаточно, чтобы Сэм и сам задохнулся, тут же сообразив, что что-то не так.  
      — Где Дин?  
      — Твой брат сказал, что с ним все в порядке, милый, — заверила его миз Бейкер, хотя голос у нее был неуверенный. — Но я видела, как в парке у него отказала нога. Как по мне, так у него снова подломилось это проклятое колено. Я предложила привести помощь, но он продолжал настаивать на этой чуши насчет того, что мужчина должен стойко переносить боль, как будто я сама не вырастила троих сыновей.  
      — Я его заберу. — Сэм распахнул шкаф, схватил свою куртку и со всей искренностью посмотрел в глаза миз Бейкер. — Спасибо.  
      — Никаких проблем. Вас не надо подбросить?  
      — Нет, спасибо, я приведу его. Я знаю, вам надо ехать на уроки.  
      — Ну ладно тогда, но если вам, ребята, что-нибудь понадобится, просто позвоните в школу, и я напишу тебе объяснительную насчет отсутствия на занятиях. Позаботься о брате и не волнуйся об остальном.  
      Сэм снова поблагодарил соседку, потом метнулся за ключами от Импалы. Дин может убить его и позже, а прямо сейчас Сэму нужно до него добраться. Хотя парк и находился рядом, если у Дина подломилось колено, даже прогулка по комнате — это слишком далеко.  
      Несколько минут спустя Сэм припарковался на стоянке напротив библиотеки и побежал по траве. В парке пролегала петлявшая меж деревьев асфальтовая кольцевая дорожка. Она была достаточно ровной, чтобы по ней можно было ездить на инвалидной коляске, и настолько идеально подходившей Дину, что Сэма удивляло, что тот сам ее нашел.  
      Сэм быстро прошел по дорожке, проверяя скамейки и столики для пикника. Все они пустовали.  
      Он уже пошел на второй круг и был готов расспрашивать прочих гуляющих, когда увидел кого-то, сидящего под одной из более густых куп деревьев. В парке часто отдыхали бездомные, а сейчас было раннее утро. Сэм сохранял дистанцию, чтобы не напугать спящего, если тот окажется незнакомцем, но рванул вперед, когда как следует разглядел его лицо.  
      Дин сидел на земле, опираясь спиной на толстый ствол сосны. Он был бледен, ко лбу прилипли пряди волос, и сидел он скованно, держась за ногу.  
      Лишь опустившись перед ним на корточки, Сэм заметил длинные полосы в листовой подстилке, которые вели к кустам, где расположился Дин. Сэм стиснул зубы. Любой другой позвал бы на помощь, но Дин уполз прочь, спрятавшись в глухом углу парка, подальше от других людей.  
      — Сэмми? Какого черта ты?.. Твою мать, — прошипел Дин, взглянув на часы. — Нам надо идти.  
      Он немедленно попытался оттолкнуться и встать, но не успел даже подобрать под себя ноги, как Сэм его остановил.  
      — Эй, все в порядке, Дин. Просто расслабься. Что произошло?  
      — Я споткнулся.  
      — Гуляя?  
      Не то чтобы Дин и правда не мог споткнуться на ходу. Сэму периодически приходилось его ловить, когда тот слишком быстро поворачивался или его нога как-то не так упиралась в землю, но Динова рубашка была слишком пропитана потом для холодного утра — пусть даже и от боли. Его штанины были покрыты грязью, которая подсохла на ботинках светло-серой коркой и была похожа на речной ил.  
      Раньше, до того, как психика Дина выправилась, а ноге стало хуже, Сэм брал его на реку. Они ходили туда по выходным и просто часами сидели на камнях. Дин проводил время, молча глядя на питаемые ледниками пороги. После этого он всегда будто становился спокойнее.  
      — Ага, — сказал Дин сквозь стиснутые зубы. — Все нормально. Просто дай мне минутку.  
      Он зажмурился, прерывисто дыша, наполовину скрючившись и баюкая колено, потом слепо пошарил сбоку рукой, и глотнул из открытой фляжки, прежде чем опустить ее обратно в сумку.  
      Сэм покачал головой и сцапал фляжку, игнорируя рык Дина.  
      — Ну же, — сказал Сэм, приобняв брата рукой. — Отвезем тебя в больницу.  
      — Я же сказал, что все нормально, — огрызнулся тот.  
      Дин попытался оттолкнуть Сэма, но ему не хватало сил. Сэм остановился, лишь когда обхватил рукой его поясницу — за поясом Диновых джинсов угадывался бугор.  
      — Ты таскаешь с собой пистолет? — прошептал Сэм.  
      Дин посмотрел на него как на идиота:  
      — Естественно.  
      Дин носил с собой пистолет как минимум лет с четырнадцати. Поскольку отец постоянно отсутствовал и Дин был единственной линией обороны, это всегда давало Сэму уверенность. Но то была их прошлая жизнь. Они никогда об этом не говорили, но Сэм был убежден, что Дин прекратил таскать с собой оружие. Здесь, где тени были всего лишь тенями, для этого не было причины.  
      Сэм не был наивным. Он знал, что неприятности могут поджидать везде, но все они могут совершаться и человеком, и люди были способны отрицать существование тех, на кого охотилась их семья, как раз потому, что эти твари были невероятно редкими. Возможно, Дину и казалось, что чудовища повсюду, но отец был вынужден без устали таскать их по стране, чтобы отыскать дела. Если бы сверхъестественные существа были столь распространены, им бы не пришлось так часто переезжать.  
      Сэм потянулся, чтобы подхватить сумку, не успев даже подумать, зачем она могла понадобиться Дину, и умудрился открыть ее, прежде чем тот смог ее отобрать. Какая-то его часть уже знала, что он найдет внутри, но потрясение не стало меньше, когда он вживую увидел метательные ножи и обрез.  
      — Ты охотишься.  
      — Нет. — Дин прерывисто вздохнул и отвернулся. — Тренируюсь.  
      — Ты ходил к реке, чтобы потренироваться? Зачем бы тебе это делать?  
      — Потому что тут нельзя пострелять из пистолета.  
      В прибравшей эту местность к рукам индейской резервации выстрелы не были чем-то необычным. Сэм давно уже привык к их хлопкам, которые никогда и не были ему незнакомы. Подрастая, он часто просыпался в хижине под звуки выстрелов, когда отец и Дин практиковались снаружи. Он до сих пор не переставал гадать, не был ли один из местных утренних стрелков его братом.  
      — Ты сказал, что перестанешь.  
      — Нет, — фыркнул Дин. — Это ты сказал, что перестанешь, а я сказал «ладно».  
      — Я имел в виду нас обоих.  
      Дин повернулся обратно и посмотрел ему в глаза.  
      — Слушай, Сэмми, ты можешь делать все, что тебе угодно. Черт, я даже не хочу, чтобы ты вообще к этому приближался, но это то, что я должен делать.  
      — Приближался к чему? Дин, что происходит?  
      — Помоги мне встать. В школу опоздаешь.  
      Дин потянулся к нему, и Сэму пришлось напрячь всю силу воли, чтобы не притянуть его в объятия.  
      — Нет, пока не скажешь, что происходит.  
      — Черт побери! Ты знаешь, что там творится.  
      — Верно, Дин. Это там, а мы тут. Я знаю…  
      — Нет, не знаешь! — Дин уронил голову на грудь и уставился на пожухлые листья. — Ты не знаешь. Не помнишь. Оно явилось в наш дом. Эта тварь вошла в твою детскую, и мы ничего не сделали. Мы не просили об этом, и когда папа… — Дин закусил губу. — Это не «там», Сэмми. Это везде.  
      То же самое говорил и отец, но по-другому. Оглядываясь назад, Сэм понимал, что отец боялся. В то время он этого не видел, потому что отец был злым и отстраненным. Дин же не читал нотаций. Он был напуган — слишком напуган, чтобы скрывать это, и это ужаснуло Сэма.  
      — Дин, ты не…  
      — Что я не, Сэм? «Стабилен»? «Безопасен»?  
      Эти слова использовали врачи, когда заперли Дина в психушку. Они сказали, что он был чересчур нестабилен, чтобы быть безопасным для окружающих, и что он был опасен для себя самого. Может, это и было так, но это не имело значения. Сэм был тут, чтобы Дин оставался безопасным.  
      — Мыслишь ясно, — поправил Сэм. — Дин, ты вредишь самому себе. Тебе нужно показаться врачу.  
      Дин вскинул глаза и встретился с ним взглядом — и, прежде чем Дин отвел его, в нем промелькнул страх.  
      — Я не вернусь.  
      Сэм не был уверен, какое из изменений в брате произошло из-за смерти отца, а какое — из-за госпитализации. Он мог винить больницу в том, что Дин не прикасался к выписанным врачом обезболивающим и отказывался есть пластиковыми ложками, но все, что он в действительности знал — это что ничто не пугает Дина сильнее, чем мысль о том, чтобы вновь оказаться в психушке.  
      — Ты же знаешь, я не позволю этому случиться, Дин, но тебе правда нужна показаться терапевту.  
      — Нет.  
      — Но, Дин…  
      — Сэмми, пожалуйста, просто помоги мне подняться.  
      В голосе Дина сквозило отчаяние, и Сэм без колебаний дал ему использовать себя вместо подпорки. Как только Дин встал, он обхватил его рукой, позволив навалиться всем весом.  
      — Что они с тобой сделали? — спросил Сэм.  
      На самом деле он не ждал ответа. Дин никогда раньше не отвечал — но на сей раз, пока Сэм вел его от деревьев на открытое пространство, Дин сжал его плечо.  
      — Они держали меня вдалеке от тебя.  
  


* * *

      Слова Дина продолжали крутиться у Сэма в голове.  
      Когда они забрали Дина, Сэм представлял его в образе Джека Николсона из «Пролетая над гнездом кукушки», дающего джазу злым медсестрам и агрессивным санитарам. То, что он увидел в ту пару раз, когда ему разрешали посещение, было гораздо, гораздо хуже.  
      Там не было зла, с которым можно бороться. Был только привязанный к койке Дин, одинокий и запертый в собственной голове. В то время Сэм не осознавал, что у них общий ад.  
      Этим утром Дин пытался заставить его пойти в школу — как будто был хоть один шанс, что Сэм оставил бы брата на произвол судьбы, когда тот едва ходит. Ему удалось отговорить Дина, заскочив в «Блокбастер», чтобы взять напрокат парочку фильмов с Клинтом Иствудом.  
      Сквозь окно светило полуденное солнце, отражаясь от экрана телевизора, поэтому все, что в действительности видел Сэм, это растущие вдоль улицы деревья. На заднем плане играл «Победить любой ценой».  
      Дину необязательно было видеть экран, чтобы истерически хохотать, когда ручной орангутанг Клинта Иствуда вынес банду байкеров. Он мог бы разыграть весь фильм, даже если бы телевизор и вовсе был выключен. Последнее время они, в основном, смотрели только те фильмы, которые Дин уже знал.  
      Случайно выбранные фильмы не раз запускали воспоминания, от которых Дин либо смотрел в бездну, либо был сам не свой. Видимо, поэтому он предпочитал придерживаться любимых старых фильмов, мыльных опер и порнушки.  
      Довольно скоро Сэм осознал, что смотрит кино в одиночестве. Он оглянулся на брата, который, задрав ноги, вырубился в кресле: голова склонена набок, а пиво опасно балансирует на бедре.  
      От кресла у Дина ломило спину, но от него вроде бы нога не затекала и ее не скручивало судорогой, как это бывало, когда Дин сидел где-то еще, поэтому ему всегда нравилось там спать. Первую пару лет Дин получал куда больше сна, сидя здесь и купаясь в солнечном свете, нежели по ночам и в кровати.  
      Сперва было довольно странно видеть Дина валяющемся в кресле, учитывая, что до того как они сюда переехали, он никогда этого не делал. У Сэма ушло некоторое время, чтобы сообразить, что он мыслит в корне неверно. Дело было не в том, что Дину не нравилось сидеть в больших удобных креслах — а в том, что у Дина попросту не было большого удобного кресла.  
      Возможно, это конкретное кресло и было рухлядью, но это была первая мебель, которую Дин купил в жизни. Это было нечто, действительно принадлежащее ему и выбранное для себя, даже если Дин приобрел его только потому, что пялиться на это кресло надоело даже продавцам барахолки.  
      Сэм остановил просмотр, чтобы Дин ничего не пропустил и чтобы ему самому не пришлось слушать знакомый скверный диалог, пока брат спит. Сэм переключился на телевидение — какую-то нечеткую картинку, которую только и была способна передать «рогатая» антенна.  
      Он хотел бы, чтобы у них было кабельное, хотя бы для Дина. Те шесть каналов, которые ловились, все без исключения были полным дерьмом, но Дин сказал, что куда менее огорчительно иметь шесть бесполезных каналов, чем перещелкивать четыре сотни — и все равно не найти ничего стоящего. Это было полной чушью от первого до последнего слова.  
      Сэм знал, что Дин любит переключать каналы, независимо от того, что по ним показывают. Раньше, когда они останавливались в мотелях, Дин имел возможность смотреть канал «Дискавери» — что, вообще-то, Сэм вполне мог вытерпеть, — и любую игру или кино, какие хотел. Все дело было в том, что Сэм не смотрел телевидение, а Дин отказывался покупать что-либо для себя.  
      Сэм оставил ругаться мужа-изменника и его жену в шоу Джерри Спрингера и направился на кухню приготовить обед. По дому начал распространяться запах говяжьего супа с овощами, когда Сэм услышал неуверенные шаги.  
      Он повернулся и увидел прислонившегося к косяку Дина: в глазах спросонья еще плещется мягкость, но лоб уже недоуменно наморщен. Хромая, Дин приблизился, слишком сонный, чтобы заметить эту хромоту, и перевел взгляд с Сэма на стоящую на плите кастрюлю и обратно. Казалось, будто он понимает отдельные куски, но не в состоянии сложить цельную картину.  
      Дин почесал голову.  
      — Что ты делаешь?  
      — Готовлю обед.  
      — С каких пор?  
      — Хм… — Сэм глянул на часы на микроволновке. — Уже десять минут как.  
      — Нет, я имею в виду… — Дин прижался плечом к плечу Сэма и посмотрел на содержимое кастрюли. — С каких пор ты готовишь обеды?  
      — С тех пор, как ты выглядишь мертвее зомби.  
      Дин крякнул.  
      — Не надо тебе было этим заниматься.  
      — Ты занимаешься этим постоянно.  
      — Потому что это моя работа.  
      Сэм не был уверен, когда делать все, что только можно, стало Диновой работой. Хотя, вообще-то, на самом деле он знал. Это произошло, когда умерла мама.  
      Надо было начать помогать, как только это оказалось в силах Сэма. Дин был таким же ребенком, как и он сам, но Сэму это просто никогда не приходило в голову. Не потому, что он думал, будто это Динова работа, а потому, что Дин всегда все делал, как будто так и надо.  
      Сэм хотел сказать брату, что ему не надо быть отцом, но тот и не старался занять место отца. Дин всегда был единственным. Для Сэма отец практически был незнакомцем на периферии, который появляется время от времени, чтобы заставить Дина почувствовать себя дерьмом и снова заставить их кочевать с места на место.  
      Дин открыл посудомоечную машину, чтобы выудить пару тарелок, потом, раз уж все равно нагнулся, принялся вытаскивать остальную чистую посуду. Сэм его отогнал:  
      — Дин, я сам этим займусь. Сядь.  
      — Я просидел весь чертов день.  
      — В этом и смысл, — сказал Сэм, разливая суп. — Бери тарелку и вали отсюда. И если ты хотя бы подумаешь о том, чтобы помыть эту кастрюлю, Клайд вернется в видеопрокат.  
      — Маленькая властная сучка.  
      — Сам знаешь, что тебе это по нутру, придурок.  
      — Чертовски верно.  
      Сэм был благодарен, что Дин отвернулся прежде, чем его образ — лежащего связанным на столе и ждущего — окрасил щеки Сэма румянцем. Он не сумел избавиться от этой мысли до того, как Дин протиснулся мимо него, чтобы самодовольно прошествовать к шкафчику.  
      Дин достал пакет с готовым сырным попкорном, потом схватил свою тарелку и ушел в гостиную. Он сел на диван возле Сэма, утонув в подушках. Сэм опустил свою тарелку на колени.  
      Дину нравилось смотреть за обедом телевизор, но он отказывался есть в кресле. Клетчатая обивка дивана скрывала грязь лучше, чем синяя обивка кресла, но это казалось спорным вопросом, учитывая, что Диново кресло было в пятнах еще когда его покупали. Не то чтобы Сэм возражал.  
      Сэм нажал на кнопку пульта, вновь запуская фильм, и прислонился к брату, который протянул ему пакет с попкорном. Не прекращая поедать суп, Дин вернулся к своим комментариям, и Сэм мягко улыбнулся.  
  


* * *

      Бутылка пива, покоившаяся на коленях Дина, давно опустела, и все же Сэм убрал ее, прежде чем будить брата, чтобы не получить оной бутылкой по голове.  
      Он попытался разбудить Дина словами, но тот все так же тихо похрапывал в кресле. Хотя Сэм был убежден, что сумеет уклониться, если Дин на него накинется, его ужасало, что может сделать с собой брат, если Сэм снова его спровоцирует.  
      Сэм плюхнулся на диван рядом с креслом, дергая растрепавшиеся коричневые нитки обшивки и наблюдая за тем, как поднимается и опускается грудь брата. Даже во сне Дин не выглядел расслабленным — но в промежутке между снами его лицо смягчалось. Его длинные ресницы бросали тень на веснушчатые щеки, едва заметно трепеща в такт движению глаз.  
      Дин снова вернулся домой поздно. Не так поздно, как раньше, но достаточно, чтобы не утруждать себя разогреванием ужина, а вместо этого упасть в свое кресло. Он вырубился после бутылки пива и начальных титров какого-то тупого полицейского сериала, хотя клялся, что не ляжет спать, пока его не посмотрит.  
      Под соломенными прядями волос скулы Дина были испачканы в машинном масле. Пальцы, обхватившие подлокотники, тоже потемнели от въевшейся моторной грязи. Очевидно, что Дин был на работе, чиня автомобили, или подсчитывая запчасти, или чем он там целый день занимался, — да так, что по возвращению едва мог ходить. Сэм по-прежнему не мог не задаваться вопросом, как Дин провел свой обеденный перерыв.  
      Эта мысль распалила интерес в его паху до такой степени, что Сэму пришлось передвинуться по дивану и опять представить себе обвислый нос и скверно зачесанную лысину учителя биологии. Хотя этого было недостаточно, чтобы изгнать образ Диновых губ, Сэм мигом перенесся обратно в гостиную, когда с этих самых губ сорвался придушенный звук.  
      — Дин? — снова попробовал Сэм. — Эй, Дин, ну же, идем в кровать.  
      Дин сжал кулаки, и Сэму потребовалась вся сила воли, чтобы попросту не схватить его и не выдернуть из кошмара. Он продолжал говорить с братом, легонько поглаживая его руку, пока тот не открыл глаза.  
      Дин стиснул зубы и сразу же потянулся за пивом, но, лишь осознав, что бутылки нет на месте, сумел сосредоточиться на комнате. Он блуждал взглядом по гостиной, пока не наткнулся на Сэма, после чего напряжение покинуло его тело. Он вздохнул и вновь обмяк в кресле, потирая ногу.  
      Сэм наклонился вперед, положив руку рядом с Диновой. Тот выгнул бровь и открыл рот, будто собирался что-то сказать, — но секунду спустя закрыл его и расслабился на мягком сидении, вернул руку на подлокотник и позволил Сэму растирать затекшие мышцы.  
      Дин все еще был достаточно сонным, чтобы держать свои щиты опущенными. Черты его лица были мягкими, а усталые глаза такими открытыми, какими Сэм редко их видел.  
      — У меня что-то на лице? — зевая, поинтересовался Дин.  
      Осознав, что пялится, Сэм моргнул.  
      — Нет. Ну… да, но с тобой все нормально.  
      Преуменьшение года. Сэм усилием воли снова переключил внимание на Динову ногу. Он не был уверен, что массаж действительно помогает. Несмотря на то, какую прорву времени Сэм провел в библиотеке, читая о болях в ногах, он до сих пор не был уверен, что именно не так с Дином. Было слишком много вариантов и слишком мало информации, чтобы продолжать поиски, учитывая, что Сэму приходилось довольствоваться результатами наблюдений, полученными из вторых рук.  
      Все, что он знал наверняка, так это что Дин растирал ногу, когда та болела. Выполняя эту работу за него, Сэм мог, по крайней мере, притвориться, что хоть как-то помогает. Правда, он не мог притвориться, что не тоскует по физической близости или что не жаждет ощутить, как Дин под ним расслабляется.  
      Сэм продолжал массировать, пока у Дина снова не начали закрываться глаза. Тогда он провел рукой вниз по ноге Дина, а затем встал и надавил своей кроссовкой на подножку кресла, опуская ее. Ржавые сочленения взвизгнули и с щелчком встали на место, выпрямляя Дина.  
      Дину нравилось поднимать подножку, хотя для него было практически невозможно ее опустить. Возможно, Дина кресло и устраивало, но на самом деле это была потрепанная рухлядь, которой самое место было на улице. Расшатанный рычаг работал только на подъем и был бесполезен, когда подножку надо было опустить.  
      Дин кивнул с безмолвной благодарностью, которую он никогда не озвучивал и никогда не стал бы — потому что сказать «спасибо» было все равно что признать, что ему больно.  
      Сэм направился в ванную, пока Дин все выключал перед отходом ко сну. К тому времени как Дин по пути к унитазу протиснулся между Сэмом и вешалкой для полотенец, телевизор уже умолк, а весь свет был потушен. Когда Дин расстегнул джинсы, Сэм попытался сосредоточиться на чистке зубов.  
      В этом не было ничего нового. Они делили ванную раньше, чем Сэм научился ходить. Сейчас не должно было ощущаться никакой разницы — но она ощущалась. У Сэма в джинсах уже стало тесно, и Дин, привалившийся рядом, чтобы помыть руки, и не удосужившийся застегнуть ширинку, ничуть не помогал.  
      Сэм обнаружил, что пялится на Дина в зеркало. Тот стоял неподвижно, плотно притершись своим плечом к Сэмову, и уставился в ответ на отражение Сэма.  
      — Чувак, серьезно. — Дин повернулся и посмотрел на него в упор. — Хочешь на что-то намекнуть?  
      Сэм честно намеревался объясниться словами, но эти губы были уже так близко… и когда Дин не отодвинулся, Сэм склонился еще ближе. Он скользнул губами по губам Дина, чувствуя оставшийся привкус солода дешевого пива — и всего того, что составляло суть единственного человека, который имел для него значение.  
      Сэм очень во многом не понимал, что делает. Он никогда прежде ни с кем не целовался — не по-настоящему. Он взмолился, чтобы Дин руководил им и показал, что делать. Когда Дин не перехватил инициативу, Сэм медленно осознал, почему все ощущается не так, как он себе представлял.  
      Дин не отпрянул, но и не ответил на поцелуй. Он просто заледенел.  
      Сэм ощутил уколы сомнения. У него засосало под ложечкой, и он испуганно отступил, после чего вновь посмотрел на брата. Рот Дина был слегка приоткрыт, глаза закрыты, а брови нахмурены. Когда же он открыл глаза, то как будто прикипел взглядом к заляпанному фаянсу раковины.  
      — Чувак, я мог бы унюхать твое дыхание с ментоловой свежестью и без того, чтобы ты дышал им мне в горло.  
      Слова Дина были столь же непринужденны, как обычно, но тон был болезненно напряженным. Он почесал затылок и поднял взгляд на лицо Сэма — в его встревоженных глазах медленно поселилось смущение.  
      — Ты что?.. — Дин оперся рукой на раковину. — Ты что, только что меня поцеловал?  
      — Ну, я… я не знаю. Возможно?  
      Дин пробормотал что-то насчет того, что ему надо прогуляться или выпить. Сэм не был уверен, что именно из этого, и сомневался, что сам Дин это знает. Он заметил лишь панику, когда Дин протолкнулся мимо него, чтобы выйти из ванной.  
      — Дин, прости, — крикнул Сэм ему вслед.  
      К тому моменту как Сэм пробрался по темному коридору, Дин был уже у входной двери и накидывал куртку. Когда Сэм снова позвал его, Дин оглянулся через плечо, по-прежнему держа руку на дверной ручке.  
      — Все в порядке, Сэмми. Я не ухожу.  
      Дин произнес эти слова прямо перед тем, как выйти за дверь. Слыша щелчок запирающегося снаружи засова, Сэм знал, что тот имел в виду.  
      Дин не уходил от него. Он просто намеревался немного проветриться — или проблеваться. Скрутившийся желудок Сэма намекал, что, возможно, он сделает то же самое.  
  


* * *

      В доме было чересчур тихо, чтобы заснуть. Воздух был достаточно неподвижен, чтобы можно было расслышать гудение холодильника в конце коридора. Сэм слышал рокот проезжающей мимо машины, пославшей по комнате длинные тени. В отдалении гавкала собака.  
      И все равно тишина была удушающей.  
      Телевизор мог орать на всю катушку, и в доме все равно было бы слишком тихо без звука Динова дыхания. Сэму нужно было слышать шелест простыней и скрип старых пружин, когда Дин ворочался на кровати рядом с ним. Это были звуки, говорившие ему, что спать безопасно, что все в порядке. Он не знал, будет ли хоть что-нибудь снова в порядке.  
      Дин был где-то там, снаружи, во тьме, такой же одинокий, каким себя чувствовал Сэм. Импала по-прежнему стояла на подъездной дорожке, так что куда бы Дин ни направился, он точно доконал этим свою ногу.  
      У Сэма самого устали ноги от многочисленных хождений вокруг квартала в поисках Дина. Это было бесполезно. Дин не хотел, чтобы его нашли — по крайней мере, не Сэм.  
      Дин, без сомнений, надрался, потому что Сэм явно так воздействовал на семью. Отец довольно часто проделывал то же самое после того, как Сэм открыто высказывал свое мнение.  
      Возможно, Сэму стоило держать язык за зубами. Возможно, тогда отец до сих пор был бы жив и Дин был бы счастлив. Или, возможно, если бы Сэм говорил больше, отец не потащил бы Дина на эту последнюю охоту. Хоть кто-то из них остался бы целым.  
      Сэм не знал, что могло бы случиться тогда, зато знал, что случилось сегодня вечером. Безусловно, во всем был виноват он. Он был уродом, который не в состоянии перестать думать о своем брате в таком ракурсе, от которого Дина, вероятно, затошнило бы.  
      При звуке отодвигаемого на входной двери засова рваное дыхание застряло у Сэма в горле. По коридору, направляясь прямиком в спальню, простучали неуверенные шаги. Несмотря на неуверенность, продолжавшую сдавливать грудь, Сэм вздохнул с облегчением.  
      Дин сдернул куртку, позволив ей упасть на пол; глухо звякнула лежавшая в кармане фляжка. Он рухнул на кровать не раздеваясь, по привычке растянувшись поверх одеяла.  
      Когда они охотились, Дин всегда был готов в мгновение ока отправиться в дорогу. Сейчас он снова выглядел готовым бежать.  
      — Скажи мне завтра.  
      Хрипло произнесенные слова раздробили вернувшуюся в комнату спокойную тишину. У Сэма ушло несколько секунд, чтобы сообразить, что произнес их Дин.  
      — Что тебе сказать? — спросил Сэм.  
      Он был более чем уверен, что не желает знать. Скорее всего, Дин был пьян, и Сэм был благодарен выключенному свету, молясь, чтобы его голос звучал достаточно нейтрально, чтобы скрыть все еще жгущую глаза влагу. Он не мог потерять брата.  
      — Скажи мне завтра, что это — именно то, чего ты хочешь, или ничего не говори, и тогда ничего не было.  
      Дин перекатился набок, спиной к Сэму, и потом лежал так неподвижно, что казалось, будто он уже заснул, оставив Сэма гадать, а говорил ли он вообще хоть что-нибудь.  
      Комната вокруг резко пришла в фокус, сердце колотилось в груди. Сэму было безумно страшно давать волю своим надеждам. Не на то, что Дин согласен — на это он и надеяться не смел, — лишь на то, что Дин не выгонит своего брата. Сэм так сильно хотел в это верить, но знал, что нет ни единого шанса, что он верно расслышал Дина.  
      — Дин…  
      — Завтра, Сэм.  
      В словах звучала категоричность, и на самом деле Сэм в любом случае не знал, что ответить. Вскоре Дин тихонько захрапел, но Сэм понимал, что сам он заснет не скоро. Разве что он уже спит.


	5. Глава 5

 

      Сэму необязательно было открывать глаза, чтобы понять, что Дин уже проснулся. Даже сквозь шелест воды по водосточной трубе его уши инстинктивно настроились на ритм Динова дыхания. Собственное дыхание Сэма совпадало по ритму с беспокойными вдохами и выдохами Дина.  
      Под Сэмом зашелестела простыня — Дин пытался незаметно сменить позу. Сэм всегда замечал: иногда он просто позволял Дину притвориться, что это не так.  
      Сэм перевел взгляд на стекающие по оконному стеклу капли дождя. Он не мог рискнуть и посмотреть на Дина — не зная, а вдруг тот собирается обратить все в грандиозную шутку. Возможно, так оно и было.  
      — Ты сказал, что мы поговорим об этом.  
      Дин перестал двигаться; он остался лежать лицом к двери и спиной к Сэму. Последовавшую тишину заполнил неистовый стук тяжелых капель по крыше, но чем дольше тянулось молчание, тем сильнее закручивался узел в горле Сэма.  
      — Ладно, — сказал Дин. — Хочешь поговорить, давай поговорим.  
      Снаружи несколько машин с плеском преодолели колдобины, а Сэм по-прежнему не мог отыскать слов. У Дина был слишком ровный голос, чтобы его можно было прочитать, и Сэм не знал, совсем ли полным идиотом себя выставляет. Даже без этой неуверенности он был не в состоянии объяснить нечто, чего не понимал.  
      — Я не знаю, что сказать.  
      — Тогда ничего не говори.  
      Сэм быстро, резко уселся в кровати. Его тело все еще гудело от избытка нервной энергии, чтобы продолжать оставаться неподвижным. Он так и завис где-то посередине между желанием придушить Дина и умолять его о прощении.  
      — Дин, посмотри на меня.  
      Сэм опустил глаза на брата, изо всех сил пытаясь игнорировать покалывание в каждом нерве, когда тот сделал, как было сказано. Дин приподнялся и оперся спиной об изголовье. Не поднимая головы, он взглянул на Сэма сквозь растрепанные пряди волос.  
      — Я чокнутый? — спросил Сэм.  
      Подбородок Дина затвердел; он с преувеличенным вниманием уставился на тени в коридоре. Когда он вновь перевел глаза на Сэма, выражение его лица было нечитаемым, а взгляд снова уплыл куда-то в сторону.  
      — Дин?..  
      — Что? — Дин вскинул глаза, словно позабыв, что Сэм сидит прямо тут. — Нет, Сэмми. Это ведь у меня шарики заехали за ролики, помнишь? Ты всего лишь подросток со сверхчувствительным членом. Это не твоя вина.  
      — Значит, ты считаешь, это просто такой период? Это чушь, Дин, и ты сам это знаешь.  
      Дин вздрогнул и скрестил руки на груди. Он по-прежнему был одет в грязные шмотки, которые были на нем прошлой ночью. Только сейчас, когда Дин утопал в холодном сером свете раннего утра, Сэм заметил, что его поношенные джинсы испачканы в высохшей грязи. Он боялся спрашивать, что Дин сделал прошлой ночью.  
      — Значит, то, что ты меня поцеловал?.. Блядь, Сэмми. — Дин уронил голову обратно с достаточной силой, чтобы та стукнулась об изголовье. Он едва дрогнул, лишь перевел взгляд на стену, где плясали тени от дождя. — Это был хреновый способ открыться. Никогда не думал, что скажу это, но что случилось с тем, чтоб просто обсудить тему?  
      У Сэма кровь прилила к щекам — и в то же самое время начало накатывать робкое облегчение. У Дина был напряженный голос, но он не казался злым или гадливым. И говорил Дин с большим спокойствием, нежели когда они обсуждали идею завести собаку.  
      — Я не знал, что ты можешь подумать, — сказал Сэм.  
      — Старик, мне плевать, с кем ты трахаешься, если ты пользуешься чертовыми гондонами. Я просто рад слышать, что у тебя и впрямь есть либидо.  
      — Кончай, Дин. Я серьезно.  
      — Как и я.  
      Сэм пихнул брата локтем — сильнее, чем, наверное, стоило бы. Дин крякнул и пихнул его в ответ — и едва коснулся его, прежде чем скривиться, слишком сильно опершись на ногу, — заставив Сэма почувствовать себя еще большим придурком, чем раньше.  
      Сэм попытался проглотить снова нараставшее в груди напряжение. Дин не вымелся вон и не сказал ничего из той сотни вещей, которых Сэм опасался, — но он по-прежнему не принимал Сэма всерьез, и тот боялся, что как только они покинут эту комнату, он никогда сумеет вновь поднять тему.  
      — Когда я выяснил, что тебе тоже нравятся парни, я подумал…  
      Дин резко вскинул голову:  
      — Чувак, ты же видел мое порно. Черт, да ты и меня видел. С чего ты взял, что мне нравятся парни, не говоря уже…  
      — Ты прав, Дин. Я правда тебя видел.  
      Под ними шевельнулись пружины — Дин выпрямился.  
      — Когда ты меня видел?  
      — Я видел тебя с твоим парнем.  
      — С моим кем?  
      Сэм закатил глаза в ответ на этот скептический тон.  
      — Я видел тебя с тем парнем на работе, так что я в курсе, ладно? Можешь перестать притворяться.  
      — Ты видел?.. Блядь. — Выражение лица Дина сменилось с недоуменного на едва ли не больное. — Сэм, мы с Портером не…  
      — Просто перестань, Дин. Если ты этого не хочешь, все нормально, я все понимаю. — Сэм свесил ноги с края кровати. Пальцы зарылись в ворс ковра, и он уставился на них, смаргивая резь в глазах. — Я знаю, что я урод, и неважно, как сильно я стараюсь быть нормальным. Я всегда буду чертовым уродом, но просто скажи мне правду. Просто скажи, что не хочешь меня, а не то, что со мной что-то не так. Это я и без того знаю.  
      — Эй, ты же знаешь, что я хочу, чтобы ты был тут, — ответил Дин. — Если бы не ты, меня бы тут не было. Ничего страшного, что ты играешь за другую команду. Я всего лишь… Я не хотел, чтобы ты знал про меня и Портера.  
      — Почему? В этом нет ничего плохого.  
      Смешок Дина был сухим, словно наждачка.  
      — Всякий раз, когда я с ним, я думаю, что бы сказал папа, и это просто пиздец.  
      Сэм стиснул пальцами край кровати. Отец был мертв вот уже пять лет — а Дин до сих пор считает, будто ему следует скрывать, кто он есть, чтобы оставаться идеальным образом того, что хочет отец. Дин был прав в одном — это действительно пиздец. Для них обоих.  
      — Слушай, Дин, прости. Просто забудь об этом. Это было глупо.  
      Дин соскользнул с кровати и неуверенным шагом подошел к окну. Он стоял там, вырисовываясь силуэтом на фоне окна, и смотрел на дождь.  
      — Что ты видишь, когда смотришь на меня? — спросил Дин.  
      Тихо заданный вопрос испугал Сэма. Он оглядел Дина, отмечая, как тот тяжело навалился на подоконник, утомленность в его усталых глазах и силу его широких плеч. Он почти отвернулся, но Сэм все еще видел, как он прикусил пухлую губу. Сэм мечтал о том, что могут делать эти губы, и по-прежнему ничего так не хотел, чем чтобы они сказали ему, что все в порядке. Что с ним все в порядке.  
      — Своего старшего брата, — сказал Сэм.  
      — Но ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе отсосал.  
      Это был не вопрос. В словах не было ни сарказма, ни осуждения, ни чего-либо еще помимо откровенно высказанного факта. Дин повернулся к нему, но Сэм все еще не мог разобрать, что он видит в лице брата.  
      — Этого я не говорил.  
      Выражение Диновых глаз сказало ему, что это и необязательно. Сэм проклял собственное тело, поскольку одно предположение заставило всю кровь отхлынуть от головы.  
      С того самого момента, как он увидел, как Дин упал на колени, он был в состоянии кончить, лишь когда воображал на своем члене Динов рот. Сэму было не впервой дрочить на образ брата, но впервые ему не было нужды представлять себя на месте девушки.  
      Он уже как-то подсматривал за Дином из коридора. Отца не было в городе, и Сэм пришел домой пораньше — и застал Дина, укладывающего в койку какую-то девушку, которую он никогда прежде не видел. Он должен был уйти или открыть дверь, но не в силах был отвести глаз. Сначала он сказал себе, что наблюдает за девушкой, но не то чтобы до этого он никогда не смотрел порнушку. Все-таки он рос с Дином.  
      Сэма подкупило то, насколько нежен с ней был Дин. Он смотрел на эту девушку, которую, вероятно, никогда раньше не встречал и никогда больше не увидит, как будто она была единственной в мире. Как будто Дин действительно видел ее такой, какая есть. Сэм хотел, чтобы Дин так смотрел на него.  
      Он слишком поздно отринул эту мысль, и ему пришлось передвинуться, чтобы скрыть эрекцию, натянувшую тонкую ткань трусов. Возможно, это и не просто такой период, но Дин был прав насчет того, что сейчас Сэмов член обрел собственное мнение.  
      — Но ты хочешь именно этого? — спросил Дин.  
      Сэм не был уверен, что ему хватит куража сказать «да», но знал, что никогда себе не простит, если соврет и упустит момент. Он хотел этого гораздо дольше, чем был способен озвучить. Теперь он знал, что хочет этого, но по-прежнему не мог найти слов.  
      Он уже практически слышал речь Дина насчет множества других рыб в море. Теперь, когда Дин знал, что ему нравятся парни, он вполне мог поставить крест на девушках и начать цеплять для Сэма каждого симпатичного парня, какого только увидит. Но ни один из них не будет Дином.  
      — Я не хочу искать кого-то другого. Я хочу, чтобы это был ты.  
      Не могло быть никого другого. И никогда не было. Дин всегда был здесь. С самого первого воспоминания Сэма именно Дин носил его на руках, купал и подтыкал одеяло. Именно Дин защищал его, и клал еду на стол, и прогонял чудовищ. Никто другой не понимал его — и не мог понять.  
      Дин выглядел таким же открытым, каким Сэм себя чувствовал. Он стоял там, потирая шею, и его темно-зеленые глаза были преисполнены неуверенности. Когда Дин опустил руку и шагнул к Сэму, тот был не в состоянии ни встать, ни шелохнуться, ни вдохнуть.  
      Когда Дин опустился перед Сэмом на колени, казалось, будто из комнаты выкачали весь воздух. Фантазия, которая продолжала проигрываться в голове Сэма, сейчас разворачивалась прямо перед ним, и ему понадобилась вся сила воли, чтобы остановить брата.  
      Он положил руку Дину на плечо:  
      — Твоя нога…  
      — Все в порядке. — На Диновых губах возник намек на усмешку. — Это займет всего лишь секунду.  
      — Заткнись, Дин.  
      — Заставь меня.  
      Дин придвинулся так близко, что Сэм ощущал на своем колене его горячее дыхание. Сэм по-прежнему держал руки на коленях, но когда Дин коснулся пальцами обнаженной кожи его бедра, эти самые бедра самопроизвольно попытались вскинуться. Дин чуть приподнял голову, и Сэм мог видеть, как тот облизывает губы.  
      — Ты действительно этого хочешь? — спросил Дин.  
      У Сэма не осталось слов — сердце уже бешено колотилось в груди. Он позволил телу говорить за себя, раздвинув ноги и убрав руки, чтобы показать натянувшиеся трусы.  
      Застывший воздух пронзил резкий вдох. Сэм не знал, кто издал этот звук — он или брат, — но, не успев толком сообразить, что происходит, он приподнял бедра, чтобы помочь Дину спустить его трусы. Те едва успели упасть к лодыжкам, а Дин уже обвел языком кончик его члена, начисто слизав смазку и воспламенив в теле Сэма каждый нерв.  
      Когда влажный жар Динова рта сжался вокруг члена, втягивая его в себя, Сэм выгнул спину и скомкал в кулаках простыню. Он боролся с желанием закрыть глаза и погрузиться в восхитительные ощущения. Ему больше не было нужды закрывать глаза. Не было нужды притворяться. Его держали, притискивая ближе, руки Дина.  
      Сэм разжал кулаки и запустил пальцы в Диновы волосы. Глаза у того были закрыты, лицо сосредоточенно застыло, словно, двигаясь вверх-вниз по Сэмову члену, он составлял карту его контуров. Дин увеличил темп; в паху Сэма нарастало напряжение, пока все тело не скрутило спазмом и — слишком, слишком скоро — не прокатилась приливная волна оргазма.  
      Сэм навалился на брата — член продолжал пульсировать у того во рту, — и его руки соскользнули с Диновых волос, чтобы опуститься на напряженные плечи.  
      Сэм не был уверен, как долго находился в таком состоянии, пока не вспомнил, что кое о чем забыл. Он наклонился пониже, чтобы дотянуться до ширинки Дина, и протестующе застонал, когда тот схватил его за запястье и отвел руку в сторону.  
      — У меня кончились презервативы, — сказал Дин.  
      — Нам они не нужны. Я не…  
      — Я знаю. — Дин по-прежнему крепко держал его запястье. — Зато я да.  
      Сэм практически взвился над кроватью от раздражающего писка будильника. Он едва помнил этот звук: по утрам Дин по большей части отключал тот раньше, чем тот начинал толком звенеть. Сэма всегда будил голос брата — а сейчас тот сидел у него между коленей.  
      Он хотел взмолиться, чтобы они так и остались ровно в этом же положении, но Дин уже воспользовался Сэмовой ногой вместо опоры, чтобы подняться. Приглаживая пальцами спутанные волосы, он проковылял к будильнику и вырубил его.  
      Сэм ожидал, что теперь все будет по-другому. У него кружилась голова, а сердце стучало громче дождя, но даже несмотря на то, что у Сэма трусы все еще болтались на лодыжках, Дин, как обычно, просто хлопнул его по плечу.  
      — Завтрак через пятнадцать минут, Сэмми.  
      — Школа? Дин, я не могу…  
      — Думаешь, можешь прогуливать только потому, что кончил? — фыркнул Дин. — Если бы это было так, ты бы остался единственным старшеклассником в школе. Ну же, шевели задницей.  
      Сэм хотел было протестовать дальше, но до сих пор не мог набрать в легкие достаточно воздуха, чтобы заставить мысли замедлиться и поймать их. К тому времени, как он поднял взгляд, Дин уже направлялся в душ. В кои-то веки Сэм не собирался сражаться с ним за горячую воду.  
  


* * *

      Все еще пытаясь отдышаться, Сэм протрусил за сетчатое ограждение к скамейке команды. По пути сокомандники хлопали его по плечам. Тяжело дыша, он улыбнулся, пожал руку Джеффу и плюхнулся рядом с ним на скамейку.  
      Джефф рассмеялся.  
      — Если продолжишь так играть, тренер отправит всех нас по домам.  
      — То, что я сделал, не имело бы смысла, если бы у нас не было лучшего в мире вратаря, — ответил Сэм, слегка подтолкнув его локтем.  
      — Верно подмечено. А теперь скажи мне, что сегодня тот самый вечер, когда твой брат решил передумать.  
      Сэм застыл, не донеся до губ бутылку с водой. Секунда ушла на то, чтобы осознать, что Джефф ни в коем случае не имел в виду то, о чем подумал Сэм. Он отмер и сделал большой глоток, чтобы дать себе минутку подумать над ответом.  
      Помимо Дина, Джефф ближе всех к тому, чтобы называться другом Сэма. Это не означало, что он не встречал в школе уйму других старшеклассников — лишь то, что ему не был нужен никто, кроме Дина, и что если выдавалось свободное время, он предпочитал проводить его с братом.  
      Хотя, если Сэм и зависал бы с кем-нибудь еще, это был бы Джефф. Во многом им нравилось одно и то же, обычно они обедали вместе с другими друзьями Джеффа и иногда встречались в библиотеке, чтобы подучить что-то перед уроками. Песочная шевелюра Джеффа напоминала Сэму о том, как раньше выглядел Дин, а его телосложение немногим отличалось о того, какое было у Дина в старших классах.  
      — Передумать насчет чего? — спросил Сэм.  
      — До выпускного осталось всего несколько игр. В смысле, ну же, мы играем вместе уже три года, и ты ни разу не приходил на вечеринку после матча. Никогда. Пицца, Сэм. Пицца, мороженое и мини-гольф. Ребята, вы просто обязаны пойти.  
      Дин любил пиццу и мороженое, и, если бы он мог нормально ходить, наверное, ему бы понравился и мини-гольф. Дин никогда напрямую не говорил, что не пойдет. Если бы Сэм как следует надавил, Дин пошел бы куда угодно, но когда Сэм поднимал эту тему в последний раз, тому явно было не по себе, и, по правде сказать, если Дин не считал это развлечением, то и Сэму не особо жаждалось пойти.  
      Было время, когда Дин не мог выйти из дома, а потом он выходил, только когда на улице никого не было. Сейчас он вроде бы чувствовал себя среди людей нормально — если эти люди были незнакомцами.  
      Сэм оглядел зрителей на трибунах. Даже те, кто пришел один, разговаривали с друзьями, которых завели, приводя детей на игры. Большинство из них улыбалось и одобрительно восклицало — но только не Дин.  
      Обычно Дин болтался на трибунах, точно привидение. Он был скорее молчаливым наблюдателем, чем активным болельщиком: никогда не привлекал к себе внимание возгласами и не стоял на одном месте достаточно долго, чтобы кто-нибудь затеял с ним разговор.  
      Дин по-прежнему боялся быть замеченным.  
      Иногда Сэм задавался вопросом, не стала ли публичность самым тяжким испытанием для Дина после смерти отца. Дин всегда предпочитал держать все в себе, и когда репортеры уцепились за то, что посчитали их историей, он еще больше погрузился в молчание.  
      К тому времени, как Дин выписался из больницы, новости давным-давно перекинулись на другие сенсации. И все же его паранойя насчет заметности не прекратилась даже после того, как они создали новую ложь, чтобы обернуть в нее свою новую жизнь.  
      Сейчас же Сэм поискал Дина и не нашел. Он выпрямился на скамейке и снова проверил толпу.  
      Брат никогда не пропускал игру, и эту тоже не пропустил. Перед последним голом Дин сидел на передней трибуне. Теперь это место пустовало.  
      — Извини, Джефф, но не сегодня. Дин подхватил какое-то расстройство желудка. Сегодня утром ему было реально плохо.  
      — Ох, мужик, это полный отстой.  
      На сей раз Сэм даже не соврал. После того, как этим утром он наконец-то сумел взять себя в руки, он отправился в ванную и обнаружил там Дина, всухую выблевывающего остатки вчерашнего виски.  
      Сэм опять оглядел толпу и, не найдя Дина, встал.  
      — Вообще-то, мне, наверное, стоит отвезти его домой. Как думаешь, вы справитесь без меня?  
      — Да, сэр, Винчестер, сэр, — салютуя, отрапортовал Джефф. — Я сообщу тренеру. Позаботься об этом парне, но лучше бы мне увидеть его на следующей вечеринке. Используй волшебные слова: можно обожраться пиццей… только дождись, пока он закончить выблевывать внутренности, или мы никогда его не увидим.  
      — Я в деле, — пообещал Сэм, хотя эта часть была ложью.  
      Прежде чем кто-либо успел возразить, он улизнул через задние ворота. Обычно он уходил пораньше, чтобы Дина не пытались затащить на пост-матчевые вечеринки.  
      Все время, пока он был в команде, многие ребята и даже кое-кто из родителей постоянно упоминали, что хотели бы, чтобы Дин к ним присоединился. Сэм не знал, как объяснить, что первое, что ассоциируется у его брата с мамашами школьников, это порнофильм, и что Дину просто не нравятся люди.  
      С этим было хуже, поскольку Сэм знал, что Дин был диковинкой. Он был красивым и печальным таинственным незнакомцем, который молча держался у края толпы. Никто не знал, что перенес Дин или каким героем он был. Для всех он был всего лишь старшим братом Сэма, и, по-видимому, Дину это было по душе.  
      Они были достаточно вежливы, чтобы не спрашивать об этом, но ни для кого не было особым секретом, что Дин также был его официальным опекуном. Несмотря на то, как сильно Дин ненавидел людей, он приходил на ярмарки знаний, церемонии награждения и родительские собрания. Все видели Дина, но он был лишь тенью в комнате, которую никто не мог поймать.  
      Когда Сэм догнал Дина, он не был уверен, хочет ли поцеловать его или стукнуть. Он весь день был не в силах перестать думать о брате, даже чаще, чем обычно. На уроках Сэм колебался между чистым блаженством и парализующим сомнением и сожалел, что пришлось оставить Дина одного.  
      Во время урока по охране здоровья он утратил нить коротких презентаций и совершил ошибку, слишком отчетливо вспомнив детали того, что с ним вытворял Динов рот. Пришлось просить разрешения выйти и быстро слинять в туалет.  
      В середине химии Сэм был не в состоянии избавиться от образа Дина, стискивающего унитаз и выкашливающего слизь, прежде чем пойти на кухню и приготовить завтрак. Сэм сидел там, поглаживая плечи Дина и чувствуя, как тот дрожит под рукой.  
      Сэм извинился перед своей группой и отправился в кабинет, чтобы позвонить и проверить, как там Дин. Он согласился пойти в школу, несмотря на плохое самочувствие брата, только потому, что тот пообещал остаться дома, но когда Сэм туда позвонил, то наткнулся на автоответчик.  
      Возможно, Дин заснул в своем кресле и не услышал звонок в первый раз, но Сэм с трудом верил, что Дин не слышал и остальные два звонка. Сэму было плевать, во сколько это обойдется — они обязательно купят мобильники.  
      Сэм обнаружил Дина прислонившимся к опорному столбу в тени позади трибун. К середине дня облака разошлись, и на утренний дождь намекали лишь оставшиеся в сырой траве грязные лужи.  
      — Где ты был? — спросил Сэм.  
      Дин поднял взгляд, позволив Сэму увидеть темные круги у него под глазами.  
      — Прямо на передней трибуне.  
      — Нет, до этого. Я звонил домой.  
      — О.  
      — О? Дин, ты обещал, что останешься в постели.  
      — Мне надо было пойти. Фил приболел.  
      — Ты сам болеешь.  
      Дин пожал плечами:  
      — Сейчас я чувствую себя хорошо. Говорил я тебе, что сэндвичи с тунцом из автомата — дерьмовая идея.  
      — Ты все еще хреново выглядишь, Дин.  
      — Да, что ж, долг зовет. Завтра мне надо будет уехать из города.  
      У Сэма упало сердце.  
      — Дин, если все дело в сегодняшнем утре… Мне не нужно было…  
      — Чувак, расслабься. Дело не в… этом. У нас все зашибись. Просто на следующей неделе на севере пройдет деловая конференция. Портер заплатит втрое, если я поеду. Этого хватит, чтобы заплатить за твой выпускной альбом, выпускную мантию и всю эту фигню.  
      Должно быть, Дин получил что-то, касающееся выпускного, по почте, потому что Сэм ничего из этого не упоминал. Он даже не планировал туда идти. Не то чтобы он не хотел — просто там было бы почти невозможно оградить Дина от толп народа.  
      — Мне необязательно идти на церемонию выпуска.  
      — Ты пойдешь. Я постоянно сидел с тобой, когда ты занимался, чтобы иметь возможность увидеть своего младшего брата-ботаника в одной из этих дебильных мантий, так что ты без вопросов ее наденешь.  
      Сэм улыбнулся и покачал головой. Он во многих отношениях ненавидел идею о том, что Дин собирается в деловую поездку с Портером, но ему не было нужды ревновать, потому что на самом деле Дин был его.  
  


* * *

      Сэм успел сунуть ключ в скважину засова, прежде чем опустил взгляд на треснувший глиняный горшок на ступеньках. Этот горшок, наполненный старой, слежавшейся землей, стоял там с тех пор, как они въехали. Обычно Дин использовал его вместо подставки для пива, но сейчас в него было воткнуто растение.  
      На самом деле оно даже не было посажено — растение по-прежнему было в контейнере для рассады, с обернутой вокруг основания лиловой фольгой, — но его вкрутили в землю, словно кто-то решил, что оно должно остаться здесь. Сэм не сомневался, что этим кем-то был его брат. Только Дин мог оставить тропическое растение на улице, гнить в обертке, и думать, что так и надо.  
      Хотя бросить растение на произвол судьбы было вполне в духе Дина, странно было то, что тот уже вернулся. Последнюю пару дней он отзванивался из Альдербрукского курортного отеля в самые неподходящие ночные часы, а вчера не звонил вовсе. Сэм отчаянно надеялся поговорить с Дином сегодня вечером, но не ожидал его возвращения раньше, чем через несколько дней.  
      Сэм вытянул контейнер, отряхнув землю с фольги и начисто вытерев ее о джинсы. Когда он вошел, то сбил ногой солевую линию. Дин по-прежнему каждую ночь рассыпал соль — но никогда посреди бела дня. По крайней мере, он давно этого не делал.  
      — Дин?  
      Сэм услышал грохот из кухни. Звук расшвыриваемых предметов запустил вбитые давними тренировками навыки на всю катушку. Сэм скорчился за диваном, уронил саженец и оглядел комнату на предмет оружия. Он был на полпути к кочерге, когда Дин ответил:  
      — Да?  
      Сэм вздохнул и выпрямился в полный рост. Голос у Дина был громкий, но в нем было больше вины и усталости, нежели принуждения. Сэм вернулся, чтобы закрыть дверь и по привычке восстановить солевую линию. Когда он подхватил растение и направился на кухню, его сердце по-прежнему бухало, словно молот.  
      Он остановился в дверном проеме и уставился на брата. Дин сидел за столом, как будто и вовсе ничего не делал. Лежащие у его ног сумки с оружием и витавший в воздухе знакомый запах оружейного масла говорили об обратном.  
      — Ты вырвал мое растение, — сказал Дин.  
      Голос у него был возмущенный, но руки, вертящие фляжку с виски, выдавали нервозность. Сэм осмотрел Дина, переведя взгляд с измученных глаз на волосы. Те были обрезаны. Кое-где торчали пучки прядей, но остальное было коротко подстрижено и выглядело так, будто над ним потрудились ржавым тесаком.  
      — Что ты натворил?  
      — Ничего.  
      Сэм сделал размеренный вдох и попробовал снова:  
      — Что случилось с твоими волосами?  
      — Я их обрезал.  
      — Да, Дин, это я вижу.  
      — Тогда зачем задаешь идиотские вопросы? — Дин оттолкнул свой стул, деревянной походкой обошел стол и отобрал саженец. — Серьезно, что ты делаешь с этим?  
      — Это африканская фиалка.  
      — Спасибо за информацию, доктор Ливингстон, но почему она тут?  
      — Это домашний цветок, — сказал Сэм, вновь забирая фиалку у Дина. — Ты бы знал это, если бы купил ее.  
      — Ну прости, что у меня нет хренова ботанического образования.  
      Сэм предпочел не заметить защищающийся тон Дина и поставил растение на кухонный подоконник.  
      — Тебе его Портер дал?  
      — А? — Скривившись, Дин перевел взгляд с растения на Сэма. — Чувак, ты не можешь быть еще большим геем? В смысле… — осекшись, Дин ругнулся себе под нос. — Извини, Сэмми. Я просто имел в виду, что можно трахаться с парнями и не быть девчонкой.  
      — Никто не говорил, что ты девчонка, Дин.  
      Дин прикусил губу и повернулся лицом к окну. Он поднял руку, чтобы провести по волосам, но остановился посреди движения и вновь уронил руку, затем посмотрел на нее и сунул в карман.  
      — Ее принесла миз Бейкер, — сказал Дин, кивнув на фиалку. — Сказала, что это подарок с пожеланием выздоровления для ее любимого брата Винчестера. Думаю, она могла бы выдумать повод получше, чтобы увидеть меня. То есть кто, черт возьми, дарит «выздоровленческий» подарок тому, кто не болен?  
      — Дин, просто скажи мне, что происходит.  
      Хотя Сэм и продолжал настаивать, что хочет знать, он был более чем уверен, что не хочет. Затаив дыхание, он с тревогой смотрел Дину в спину, ожидая, когда наконец увидит осуждение и отвращение.  
      — Я уволился.  
      Слова прозвучали после долгого молчания и были произнесены голосом столь нейтральным, что Сэм был не в силах даже начать их интерпретировать. Все с тем же туго скрученным в груди напряжением он смотрел на застывшую спину Дина.  
      — Что?  
      Дин глотнул из фляжки и вновь повернулся к Сэму.  
      — Я уволился с работы.  
      — Почему?  
      Дин пожал плечами, потирая большим пальцем крышку фляжки, металл которой поймал теплые лучи закатного солнца. На свету Сэм заметил на коже Дина пятна, нахмурился и схватил того за руку.  
      Дин отдернулся, сжав кулак. Сэм мгновенно отпустил его и сделал шаг назад, держа руки на виду и дожидаясь, пока Дин успокоится. Тот еле слышно пробурчал извинения и понурился.  
      — У тебя синяки на костяшках, — сказал Сэм.  
      Дин опустил взгляд и разжал кулак.  
      — Да, полагаю, что так. Разбил их в магазине.  
      — Я думал, ты был в спа-отеле.  
      — Точно. Я бездельничал, получая тайский массаж от цыпочек в бикини. Это было отпадно.  
      — Если это было так отпадно, почему ты вернулся на три дня раньше? — спросил Сэм.  
      — Этого хватило. Все равно это больше не моя тема.  
      — Курорт с бесплатной едой и выпивкой и девушками в бикини — не твоя тема?  
      Дин сунул фляжку в свою сумку и обогнул стол с другой стороны. Казалось, будто он жаждет сбежать, но бежать было некуда.  
      — Я могу поискать другой мотель, если тебе этого хочется.  
      — Конечно, нет. — Сэм вздохнул. — Я рад, что ты вернулся, Дин. Я всего лишь хочу знать почему.  
      — Схрена ли это имеет значение? У меня уже есть кое-что на примете. Начал сегодня. Я вернулся раньше. Конец истории.  
      — И что именно у тебя «на примете»? — спросил Сэм, глядя на сумку с оружием. — Ты обещал, больше никакой охоты.  
      — Не волнуйся. Тебе больше никогда не придется охотиться.  
      — А ты не будешь охотиться без меня.  
      — Просто расслабься, ладно? Это всего лишь другой гараж, — сказал Дин. — Меня наняли вовсе не хреновы охотники за привидениями.  
      — Тогда почему ты чистишь оружие?  
      — На случай если ты прицепишься ко мне с дурацкой игрой «двадцать вопросов».  
      — Я лишь беспокоюсь за тебя, Дин.  
      — Я знаю, Сэмми, но тебе не о чем беспокоиться. — Дин вновь перевел глаза на сумку. — Это глупо.  
      — Что именно?  
      — Мне просто нужно было что-то привычное.  
      — Прости.  
      Сэм не знал, почему сказал это. Не то чтобы ему было не за что извиняться — скорее, он не был уверен, за какой из множества проступков извиняется.  
      — Ты не виноват.  
      Но он был виноват. Все это было его виной. Сэм и представить не мог, что эта жизнь по-прежнему кажется Дину настолько чужой, что ему пришлось успокаивать себя, начищая старые пистолеты отца — и, что хуже, чувствовать необходимость солгать об этом.  
      — Ладно. — Сэм убедился, что Дин видит его руку, прежде чем положить ее тому на плечо и потянуть его в сторону ближайшего стула. Дин последовал за ним и сел, не задавая вопросов. — Давай приведем в порядок твои волосы.  
      — Чувак, что не так с моими волосами?  
      Сэму пришлось остановить себя, чтобы не высказать, что он думает на самом деле. Столь многие его фантазии включали в себя его руки, зарывшиеся в мягкие, поцелованные солнцем пряди Дина.  
      — Такое ощущение, что ты срезал их газонокосилкой, — сказал Сэм. — Где ты оставил ножницы?  
      — У нас есть ножницы?  
      Сэм предпочел не спрашивать, чем воспользовался Дин и почему. Он не хотел рисковать и отталкивать Дина еще больше, когда ответ в любом случае не имел особого значения.  
      Он оставил Дина, чтобы взять ножницы из шкафчика. Когда он вернулся на кухню, Дин сидел неподвижно, как статуя, смотря в окно. Пугающе знакомое зрелище послало дрожь вдоль Сэмова хребта. Дин неделями пребывал в таком состоянии: день за днем, похожий на тень, он часами сидел так и молчал. Тишина до сих пор пугала Сэма.  
      Сэм провел рукой по голове Дина, чтобы вернуть его в реальность, прежде чем кончики ножниц окажутся поблизости от его скальпа. Дин вздрогнул, но затем покрутил головой и снова расслабился на стуле.  
      — Где этот новый гараж? — спросил Сэм.  
      — В Кенте.  
      — А поближе ничего не нашлось?  
      — Он в тридцати минутах езды. Куда еще ближе тебе надо?  
      — В какой части Кента? — спросил Сэм, для удобства наклонив Динову голову набок. Он пытался не стричь волосы еще короче, лишь подравнивал торчащие клочки.  
      — Какая разница?  
      — В этом городе есть нехорошие районы. Там стреляют в людей.  
      — Ага, типа раз в десять лет. Для чертова умника ты реально не сечешь в статистике. Кроме того, я сам стрелял в людей.  
      — Нет, не стрелял. Ты стрелял в… Раньше ты стрелял в монстров. — Сэм поймал голову Дина, когда тот попытался ее повернуть, и заставил его упереться подбородком в грудь. — Почему ты до сих пор носишь пистолет?  
      — И они еще говорят, что я шизофреник. Чувак, серьезно? Либо место опасно, и мне необходима защита, либо оно совершенно безопасно, и тебе нет нужды за меня волноваться.  
      — Я всегда за тебя волнуюсь.  
      Дин потянулся вверх и схватил Сэма за руку.  
      — Эй, Сэмми, не тревожься. Я обо всем позабочусь.  
      Сэм замер, охваченный теплом — не только из-за прикосновения мозолистой руки Дина, но и из-за взгляда его глаз, когда Дин откинул голову назад. Дин давно не смотрел на него так открыто, находясь в полном сознании. Этого почти хватило, чтобы Сэм ему поверил.  
  


* * *

      Сэм стоял в дверях спальни, пытаясь сообразить, что именно делает его брат. Это не заботило его в той мере, в какой должно было, поскольку зрелище было более чем обезоруживающим. Именно об этом зачастую мечталось Сэму на уроках.  
      Дин стоял перед зеркалом шкафа и рассматривал себя. На нем был костюм — и не какое-нибудь дешевое дерьмо, которое ради дела взял бы напрокат отец. Он выглядел таким же престижным, как тот, который носил Портер, хотя, судя по тому, как Дин повел плечами и стряхнул пиджак на пол, Сэм сомневался, что тому есть до этого какое-то дело.  
      Сэм шагнул ближе.  
      — Где ты его взял?  
      Дин развернулся так быстро, что у него подломились колени. Сэм ринулся вперед, чтобы поймать его, и помог ему усесться на кровать, дольше, чем следовало, задержав руки на ткани Диновой рубашки.  
      — Какого черта ты тут делаешь? — спросил Дин. — я думал, вы с Джеффом разыгрываете из себе друзей по учебе.  
      — Мы уже все выучили.  
      — Чувак, ты же в курсе, что большинство людей на групповых занятиях занимаются вовсе не учебой, да?  
      Сэм сел на кровать рядом с братом.  
      — Ненавижу развеивать твои иллюзии Дин, но тот порно-сериал «Домашняя подготовка» совсем не документальный.  
      — Ну что сказать, дерьмово, Сэмми. Пока ты здесь, есть у тебя на примете еще какие-нибудь мои фантазии, которые ты хотел бы порушить? — Не переставая возиться с галстуком, пропуская красный шелк между пальцами, Дин взглянул на Сэма. — Я настолько нелепо выгляжу?  
      Осознав, что пялится, Сэм опустил глаза.  
      — Это не совсем то слово, которое пришло мне на ум.  
      — О нет, и ты туда же. Почему все думают, что костюмы такие сексуальные?  
      Сэм фыркнул.  
      — Так это у тебя заскок на костюмах, Дин.  
      — Точно. — Дин потер шею. — Итак… ты собираешься что-нибудь предпринять по этому поводу?  
      — Например?  
      — Не знаю. — Дин пожал плечами. — Хочешь меня трахнуть?  
      Сэм подавился. Это было настолько в стиле брата — промахнуть мимо здравого смысла и социальных норм прямиком к цели. Неважно, насколько это было неловко, похоже, Сэм даже не мог сказать «нет». Конечно же, он хотел трахнуть Дина. Насколько он мог судить, все этого хотели.  
      Скорее уж этот вопрос снял с плеч Сэма тяжкий груз. Дин в такой спешке покинул город и не говорил о них с самого возвращения. Сэм предполагал, что Дин хотел упрятать то, что между ними произошло, как можно дальше.  
      — А ты хочешь этого? — спросил Сэм.  
      — Если хочешь ты.  
      — Дин, когда ты уехал из города, я подумал, что ты… я решил, что это из-за того, что произошло.  
      Дин посмотрел на него так, словно он заговорил на греческом.  
      — Мне тут не нужны намеки, Сэмми. Что произошло?  
      — Ты и я…  
      — Ты подумал, что я уехал из-за того, что ты хотел, чтобы я тебе отсосал? Чувак, ты чересчур параноишь. Ты кое-чего хотел. Я об этом позаботился. Для этого и нужны старшие братья. Или… ну, ты понял.  
      Сэм полностью развернулся к Дину. Тот выглядел именно настолько открытым, как начал жаждать Сэм — и Сэм скользнул рукой на его затылок. Он скучал по мягкости длинных Диновых волос, но вскоре забыл об этом, когда Дин наклонился ближе, чтобы встретить его поцелуй.  
      Это полностью отличалось от первого раза, поскольку теперь губы Дина по-настоящему обхватили его губы. Сэм позволил Дину вести, а сам свободной рукой принялся расстегивать пуговицы на его рубашке.  
      Дин отдернулся, стянул края рубашки и снова ее застегнул.  
      — Рубашка остается.  
      — Хм… Дин, я более чем уверен, что для этого придется снять часть одежды.  
      — Я знаю, Сэмми, что ты в этом новичок и все такое, но под мою рубашку член не засунешь — некуда.  
      Сэм закатил глаза. Он прекрасно понимал, что Дин пытается скрыть свои шрамы. Что бы там Дин ни думал, Сэм против них не возражал. Они напоминали об ужасном событии — но еще и о том, что Дин по-прежнему тут.  
      — Чего я там не видел. Ты все равно красивый.  
      Дин уронил голову на грудь и покраснел.  
      — Можешь сколько угодно отвешивать мне комплименты, но если хочешь, чтобы тебе повезло, оставь чертову рубашку на мне.  
      — Дин, если ты этого не хочешь…  
      Дин нагнулся и закопался в свою сумку, потом снова сел прямо и протянул вскрытый конверт. Сэм приподнял бровь, но взял его и развернул находившийся внутри отпечатанный листок.  
      — Тут говорится, что у тебя ВИЧ… не обнаружен, — сказал Сэм.  
      — И не обнаружена еще куча прочего дерьма, которое могло бы быть.  
      Сэм вздохнул и отложил листок.  
      — То, что у тебя нет ЗППП, не означает, что ты хочешь, чтобы тебя трахнул собственный брат.  
      — Я ездил в клинику. — Дин сглотнул и бросил взгляд на Сэма. — Я поехал в клинику и позволил врачу тыкать и колоть меня, чтобы убедиться, что я для тебя неопасен. Ты правда считаешь, что я бы сделал подобное из спортивного интереса?  
      Сэм смягчился, часть напряжения покинула его тело.  
      — Тогда почему ты прячешься?  
      — Ты просто чертов кайфоломщик. Меньше слов, больше траха.  
      Глаза Сэма сосредоточились на галстуке, небрежно повязанном вокруг Диновой шеи.  
      — Дин, можно?..  
      Тот проследил за взглядом Сэма и медленно кивнул.  
      — Ты и впрямь видел меня с Портером. Что, стоял там и наблюдал все от и до?  
      Сэм опустил голову и спрятался за прядями волос.  
      — Сэмми, ты извращенный сукин сын. Кто бы мог подумать? — Дин снял с шеи галстук и вложил его Сэму в руку. — Ну что ж, ладно.  
      Дин скинул начищенные туфли, которые Сэм никогда на нем прежде не видел, и расстегнул брюки, спустил их на пол и остался в одних узких трусах, после чего повернулся к Сэму спиной и скрестил запястья.  
      Сэм едва заставил свои руки двигаться — до того его захватило зрелище спокойно стоящего Дина, ждущего, когда он его свяжет. Его глаза сами собой уперлись в белые плавки, подчеркивающие изгиб Диновой задницы. Если так будет продолжаться и дальше, до настоящего траха дело и вовсе не дойдет.  
      Сэм обернул шелковую полосу вокруг запястий Дина, но не решался завязать узел — и тогда Дин пошевелил пальцами. Пускай последнее время Сэм был практически не в состоянии понимать брата, тот, по-видимому, освоил телепатию.  
      — Можешь завязать туже, — сказал Дин.  
      Сэм так и сделал, дождавшись кивка Дина, перед тем как завязать узел. Он встал и обошел Дина, чтобы оказаться с ним лицом к лицу. Все было так, как он себе и представлял, только лучше. Сэм снял с Дина трусы и опустил его на кровать.  
      Дин принялся отползать, чтобы дать Сэму место, но тот его остановил и опустился на колени на пол между свисающих с кровати ног брата.  
Дин поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть на него.  
      — Сэмми, тебе необязательно это делать.  
      — Я хочу.  
      Казалось, что Дин хотел возразить, но не стал. Вместо этого он вновь опустился на кровать и раздвинул ноги, полностью открыв свой мягкий член, лежащий на испещренном шрамами бедре. Только тогда Сэм осознал, что не имеет ни малейшего понятия, что делать. Технически он знал, как делается минет, но как это происходит вживую видел только в исполнении Дина.  
      Сэм действовал в точности как Дин, намереваясь вернуть удовольствие, которое тот ему доставил. Он облизал губы и неуверенно обхватил ими кончик Динова члена. Вкус был странный — соленый и горький, — но абсолютно Динов.  
      Когда Сэм провел по члену языком, тот дернулся, и всего лишь после нескольких движений начал твердеть. Когда Дин делал минет Сэму и Портеру, это выглядело очень легким делом. Сэм так и думал, пока Динов член не увеличился в длину, и он дважды едва не подавился, пытаясь заглотить член как можно глубже.  
      — Ты отлично справляешься, Сэмми, — задыхаясь, уверил его Дин.  
      Сэм не был в этом так уж уверен, пока не поднял взгляд на лицо брата. Глаза у того были закрыты, а губы приоткрыты; дыхание вырывалось тихими резкими выдохами. Тело Дина напряглось, потянув путы, и он кончил Сэму в рот — а потом вновь обмяк на постели.  
      Сэму было трудно сглотнуть, не выпуская Динов член изо рта, но он не хотел терять эту связь. Это сделал Дин, отодвинувшись и перекатившись так, чтобы оказаться на боку в середине кровати.  
      Дин посмотрел на Сэма малость расфокусированным взглядом.  
      — У меня в сумке есть немного лубриканта.  
      Сэм понятия не имел, что это значит, и в настоящий момент его соображалка чересчур буксовала, чтобы перевести слова. Он тупо смотрел на брата, пока тот не кивнул в сторону сумки:  
      — В кармане, чувак, — сказал Дин. — Дай мне тюбик, а то я тут немного связан.  
      Эти инструкции были достаточно простыми, чтобы Сэм справился, хотя передвигаться, когда возбужденный член трется о джинсу, было тем еще развлечением. Смысл он догнал только тогда, когда на самом деле увидел тюбик с лубрикантом, а не с моторным маслом, с которым обычно имел дело Дин. Сэм наклонился, чтобы вложить тюбик в руки Дину.  
      Он застыл в ошеломлении, пока Дин за спиной отвернул крышку и выдавил на пальцы горошину лубриканта, а затем швырнул тюбик в сторону Сэма так далеко, насколько позволяли связанные запястья. Дин оперся на здоровое колено, чтобы растянуть себя и размазать внутри лубрикант, прежде чем снова плюхнуться на спину и поднять и развести ноги.  
      Дин поиграл бровью:  
      — Хочешь, чтобы я тут весь день дожидался?  
      — Я не знаю, как это делается.  
      — Ничего сложного, Сэмми. Просто выдави немного этой дряни себе на член, а в остальном он сам разберется.  
      Если бы захотел, Сэм не сумел бы скинуть джинсы еще быстрее — глядя на лежащего и ждущего на кровати Дина. Ждущего его. Сэм заколебался, лишь когда забрался на кровать и по-настоящему задумался о том, что собирается сделать и насколько анатомически невозможным это выглядит.  
      — Я не причиню тебе боли?  
      Сэм ожидал услышать в ответ шутку, но ответ Дина был тихим и искренним:  
      — Нет, я к этому привык.  
      Сэм осторожно скользнул внутрь, и вокруг него сжался жар Динова тела. Он склонился над Дином; пряди его волос свесились по бокам от лица брата.  
      Дин вскидывал бедра навстречу его толчкам, пока их тела не задвигались в унисон. Сэм получил очередную вещь, которую всегда хотел, но которую не надеялся обрести: Дин действительно посмотрел на него, прежде чем приподнять голову и завладеть его губами.  
  


* * *

      Дин стоял у окна спальни, вырисовываясь на его фоне черным силуэтом. Была середина ночи, и он вот уже час как напивался. В том, что Дин не спал или пил, не было ничего необычного — странно было то, что он делал это в одной с Сэмом комнате.  
      Обычно Дин исчезал в другой части дома, но сегодня он кружил по их спальне, баюкая бутылку виски. Он присел на несколько минут за Сэмов стол, затем встал и ушел по коридору. Вернувшись, Дин снова проверил солевую границу на подоконнике.  
      Дин сторожил.  
      Сэм знал, что это всего лишь паранойя брата — но все равно у него волосы на затылке дыбом вставали. Он помнил ночи вроде этой, с тех пор как они были детьми. Случаи, когда Дин был в тихом ужасе, а Сэм был слишком мал, чтобы понять почему. Да и сейчас понимал ненамного лучше.  
      Сэм оставался в постели. Притворяться спящим он учился у лучшего в этом деле, плюс когда Дин так себя вел, разговаривать с ним было незачем. То, что Дин говорил в таком состоянии, редко было осмысленным, а перепалка обычно приводила к тому, что утром как минимум одному из них приходилось извиняться.  
      Но Сэма все равно убивала необходимость просто лежать и наблюдать, как Дин в одиночку сражается с чудовищами. Он не знал, что именно снова вызвало у Дина такую реакцию. Сэм думал, что с этим они уже справились.  
      Когда Дин обошел кровать вокруг, Сэм его не видел, но слышал, как тот копается в своей сумке. Казалось, будто Дин присел на корточки, перед тем как встать. Когда его джинсы упали на ковер, в кармане звякнули ключи.  
      Перед этим Дин так и уснул одетым в одну лишь рубашку от костюма. Сэм до сих пор не мог поверить, что все это хотя бы отчасти не было сном. Опять же, несложно было подумать, что это была не более чем фантазия, учитывая, что к тому времени, как Дин принялся бродить по дому, он был полностью одет в свою обычную одежду. Сэм глянул на стул возле стола, чтобы убедиться, что на нем по-прежнему висит пиджак, и, увидев его, расслабленно растекся по матрасу.  
      После того как Дин снова улегся рядом, Сэм подождал, сколько смог, а потом медленно перекатился набок, чтобы посмотреть на брата. Дыхание Дина было ровным. Он лежал на боку, лицом к двери, засунув руку под подушку, снова в той же помятой рубашке.  
      Что бы там Дин ни задумал, он чувствовал необходимость это скрыть — и для Сэма это было достаточной причиной, чтобы все выяснить. Сэм пялился в потолок, пока не убедился, что Дин уснул, после чего соскользнул с кровати и присел рядом с ней. Он шарил под кроватью, пока пальцами не нащупал на полу холодную железяку, и вытащил ее, чтобы рассмотреть при свете из окна.  
      Серебро было согнуто в незнакомый Сэму символ, но это наверняка был оберег. Перед тем как сунуть его обратно под кровать, Сэм сжал оберег в руке.  
      Забравшись под бок к брату, Сэм перекатился так, чтобы можно было его обнять.  
      — Все в порядке, Дин.  
      — Хмм? — сонно спросил тот.  
      — Мы в безопасности.  
      — Я буду по тебе скучать, Сэмми.  
      Эти невнятно произнесенные слова заставили Сэма притиснуть брата крепче. Дин застонал, как будто ему стало больно, и расслабился, когда Сэм чуть разжал объятия. Сэм намеревался было отстраниться, но Дин придвинулся ближе, чтобы вновь устроиться у его груди. Сэм уткнулся подбородком Дину в плечо, мысленно пообещав, что никогда не отпустит.


	6. Глава 6

 

      Сэм выключил будильник, чтобы Дин не проснулся. Это не всегда удавалось, но сейчас Дин был достаточно измотан, чтобы проспать на пару часов дольше обычного.  
      Сэм не стал готовить кофе или что-то еще, что могло разбудить Дина. Он сел за свой стол, намереваясь почитать, но за последний час перевернул буквально несколько страниц. Забытая книга покоилась на его бедре, а сам он не сводил глаз с Дина.  
      Тот ворочался ночью, и постель сбилась в комок. В последние полчаса Дин принялся крутиться, пока не скинул с себя одеяло. Он лежал на животе, его голые ноги свешивались с кровати, а рубашка задралась. Прошлой ночью Дин снова разделся, оставив трусы на полу, так что слабый утренний свет не оставлял простора воображению.  
      Дин вновь перекатился на спину и закинул руку на голову. От этого движения рубашка задралась еще выше, обнажив его левый бок. Сэм нахмурился, разглядев открывшуюся кожу, отложил книгу и подошел к кровати. Сперва он подумал, что это лишь игра теней, но кожа на Диновых ребрах действительно пестрела желтым и лиловым.  
      Сэм потянулся, чтобы задрать Динову рубашку повыше — и едва не заработал еще один удар в лицо. Он попятился назад, подальше от кулака, и в этот момент Дин резко вскочил на корточки.  
      — Дин, это всего лишь я.  
      Взгляд Дина заметался по комнате, после чего тот обмяк, плюхнулся на постель и рывком потянул рубашку вниз.  
      — Сэмми, какого хрена?  
      — Сними рубашку.  
      Дин подозрительно глянул на Сэма.  
      — Нет.  
      — Тогда посмотри мне в глаза и поклянись, что не мухлюешь в бильярд.  
      По-прежнему сонные глаза Дина пугающе пристально уставились на него.  
      — Я не мухлюю в бильярд.  
      Сэм ухватил Дина за правую руку. Тот поморщился и отдернулся — но не раньше, чем Сэм заметил свежие синяки и подживающие ссадины на костяшках.  
      — Ты всерьез собираешься сказать мне, что не ходил в бар? — спросил Сэм.  
      — Чувак, я же тебе говорил, я поранился на работе.  
      — Хватит врать, Дин. Ты пьешь, как папа, и исчезаешь посреди ночи. Ты понаставил столько защитных чар, как будто ждешь в гости целую армию, и ты с кем-то подрался. — Сэм сделал паузу, ожидая, что Дин хоть что-то из этого станет отрицать. Дин не стал. — Ты меня пугаешь.  
      — Эй, тут совершенно не о чем волноваться, Сэмми.  
      — Тогда просто объясни мне, что происходит.  
      Дин соскользнул с кровати, схватил джинсы и натянул их, не утруждая себя бельем; рубашку он оставил. Он прошел мимо Сэма и направился на кухню.  
      Сэм не пытался его остановить. Тихо следуя за братом, он понимал, что тот придумывает, что сказать. Сэм был более чем готов ждать, когда Дин разговорится, но чем дольше тот молчал, тем сильнее Сэму становилось не по себе.  
      — Я не хотел ничего рассказывать. — Дин принялся готовить кофе, по-прежнему оставаясь спиной к Сэму. — Я знал, что ты не врубишься.  
      Сэм стоял возле кухонного стола, наблюдая, как Дин достает из шкафчика две кружки, и ждал продолжения. Если Сэм заговорит, он, скорее всего, скажет что-нибудь не то. Иногда лучше было позволить тишине самой подтолкнуть Дина к тому, чтобы ее заполнить.  
      — Я занимался спаррингом, — продолжил Дин. — Просто чтобы оставаться в форме.  
      Сэм успел навоображать уйму вещей, которые мог бы сказать Дин. То, что Дин в своем состоянии занимался спаррингом — когда он половину времени и ходить-то едва может, — даже близко не мелькало на Сэмовом радаре.  
      — Как ты мог?.. — Спрашивать «как» не имело смысла. Если Дин хотел что-либо сделать, он бы отыскал способ, и плевать на последствия. — Ты хоть соображаешь, как сильно мог себе навредить?  
      — И какая разница? Все и так уже похерено. Слушай, ты хотел знать. Я тебе сказал. Разговор окончен.  
      Когда Дин попытался просочиться мимо Сэма к тостеру, тот загородил дорогу. Дин сжал ободранные кулаки, но сдался, привалившись спиной к разделочному столу.  
      — Нет, не окончен. Даже если бы ты был здоров, это явно был не тренировочный бой. Ты по-настоящему бил тех парней. — Сэм опустил взгляд на живот Дина, теперь понимая, что брат не показывал свое тело вовсе не из-за него. — А они по-настоящему били тебя. Дин, мы с тобой годами спарринговали, это происходит совсем не так.  
      Дин сунул руки в карманы джинсов, ковыряя носком ботинка шов в линолиуме.  
      — Ты никогда не спарринговал с отцом.  
      Сэм стиснул зубы.  
      — Эти ребята охотники? Ты охотишься?  
      — Нет, они не охотники. Обычные парни. Бои без правил или еще какая фигня. Я не знаю. — Дин с трудом сглотнул и поднял глаза. — Я просто знаю, что мне это нужно.  
      — Тебе нужно, чтобы тебя кто-нибудь избил?  
      — Нет, Сэм, я просто… — Дин прерывисто вдохнул и зажмурился. — Я просто хочу быть хоть в чем-то полезным.  
      — В чем-то кроме заботы обо мне.  
      Дин как будто испугался.  
      — Шутишь, что ли? Сэмми, забота о тебе — это все, что у меня есть. То есть у тебя есть твои друзья и школа. У тебя есть жизнь и… чувак, ты чертов гений. Ты будешь заниматься потрясающими вещами. Но как только ты уйдешь, у меня ничего не останется. Только хромая нога и дерьмовая работенка — пахать на какого-нибудь мудака.  
      — О чем ты? Своя жизнь есть у нас обоих.  
      Дин подгреб к настенному стеллажу для дисков, и Сэм еще сильнее нахмурился. Стеллаж был заставлен альбомами «Green Day» и «REM», плюс стопка новых альтернативных рок-групп вперемешку с несколькими альбомами классической музыки для изучения.  
      Все эти диски купил для Сэма Дин. Стоило Сэму заикнуться, что ему нравится какая-то песня, как диск просто появлялся у него на столе. Но Дин любил музыку гораздо больше — и никогда ничего не покупал для себя. Все его любимые песни были на кассетах, засунутых под сидение Импалы.  
      Этот дом был полон книг, которые Дин ни разу не прочел. Все поверхности были уставлены и увешаны Сэмовыми футбольными наградами и групповыми фотографиями его и его друзей. В шкафу висели Сэмовы куртки, в ящиках лежали Сэмовы футболки и рубашки. Все вещи Дина хранились в гараже вместе с Импалой, запертые в его багажнике. То, что было в доме, Дин по-прежнему держал в сумке. Он так и не въехал в дом — а Сэм этого не заметил.  
      — Дин, прости меня.  
      — За что?  
      — За все. Я должен был заметить. Но, Дин, у тебя есть я, и я никуда не собираюсь уезжать.  
      Дин провел рукой по лицу и кивнул, потом отвернулся и направился в коридор. Сэм вздохнул и последовал за братом обратно в спальню.  
      Пока он шел, Дин успел открыть один из ящиков его стола, вытащил стопку конвертов и уронил их на бумаги. Письмо о зачислении в Стэнфорд очутилось на самом верху.  
      — Я не говорю, что ты не должен уехать, — сказал Дин. — Ты должен.  
      Сэм глянул на конверты и покачал головой.  
      — Дин, это те письма, которые я отклонил. Я зачислен в Вашингтонский университет.  
      — Ты должен ехать, куда захочешь. — Дин рухнул на стул возле стола и уперся взглядом в ковер. — Думаю, я просто хотел бы быть в курсе, понимаешь? Ты ничего не говорил про колледж.  
      — Дин… ты помогал мне готовиться к АОТ.  
      — Да, и что?  
      — Это вступительный экзамен для колледжа.  
      Дин обмяк на стуле.  
      — Я думал, это всего лишь какой-то дурацкий выпускной экзамен.  
      — Дин, я не пытался скрыть это. Я правда считал, что ты в курсе. Я просто не говорил об этом, потому что ты уже и так волновался из-за денег. — Сэм внимательно посмотрел на брата – прямо сквозь маску, на разлившееся под самой поверхностью бессилие. — Ты и впрямь думал, что мы отправимся в путь, как только отгремит выпускной?  
      — Я просто думал, что это хорошее место, чтобы ты закончил школу.  
      — Я не бросаю тебя, Дин, но я не намерен возвращаться к охоте и мошенничеству и жить в наводненных тараканами мотельных номерах. Ты должен забыть об этом. Об оружии, о чарах, о «спарринге». Ты вредишь себе и, если не будешь осторожен, навредишь кому-нибудь еще.  
      Дин подскочил со стула и подлетел к окну, провел пальцем по соляной линии.  
      — Может, я и безумнее Мартовского Зайца, но я знаю, что реально. Я не разыгрываю всякую белиберду, полную фрейдистского дерьма. Я пытаюсь уберечь тебя. Здесь мы легкая мишень, Сэмми. Рано или поздно оно найдет нас.  
      — Нет, Дин, это не из-за того, что сверхъестественного не существует! В любом случае, мы не особо-то можем вернуться на дорогу. Ты даже не способен вести эту чертову машину.  
      Дин вздрогнул. Сэм знал, что должен забрать свои слова назад, но не знал, как еще достучаться до брата.  
      — Этот дом, колледж — вот что реально, — сказал Сэм. — Я хочу, чтобы ты получил ССО, чтобы устроиться на работу, которая тебе нравится. Я хочу, чтобы ты был здесь счастлив.  
      — Я не сдам этот чертов тест. Я не могу.  
      — Я знаю, что первый тест был сложным, но если мы еще немного подучим…  
      — Я знал все ответы.  
      — Тогда почему ты ушел? — Похоже, Дин не намеревался отвечать, но его рука неосознанно выдала ответ, дернувшись потереть бедро. — Ты не смог высидеть полное время. Дин, почему ты не сказал об этом? Со справкой от врача ты мог получить разрешение на перерывы.  
      — Мне не нужно разрешение, — выплюнул Дин. — Я не хренов калека.  
      Сэму реально хотелось его придушить. Дин настоял на том, чтобы найти бой, ради которого притворился абсолютно здоровым, хотя это разрушило его колено, но при этом готов был позволить отрицанию не дать ему получить нечто, что на самом деле могло изменить его жизнь к лучшему.  
      — Дин, это не тест на выносливость к пыткам. Все равно нам надо, чтобы на твою ногу взглянул кто-нибудь еще.  
      — Проклятье, Сэм, нет! Просто прекрати нахрен поднимать эту тему. Я не собираюсь снова проходить через это. Я не собираюсь говорить об этом и чертовски уверен, что мне не нужно, чтобы очередной врач говорил мне то, что я и так знаю. В любом случае, это не имеет значения. Ничего не изменится.  
      — И что это должно означать?  
      — Понимай как знаешь. — Дин присел на кровать, чтобы стянуть грязные носки и сунуть ноги в ботинки. — Я опаздываю на работу.  
      Сэм последовал за ним в гараж.  
      — Дин, ты даже не оделся.  
      — Плевать. — Дин рывком распахнул дверцу, потом резко повернулся к Сэму. — Слушай, Сэм, я хочу, чтобы у тебя все было, правда хочу. Выбирай любую школу в стране или, черт, в мире, и я тебя поддержу, но дай мне делать то, что должно.  
      Прежде чем Сэм сумел переварить эти слова, не говоря уже о том, чтобы придумать встречный аргумент, дверца захлопнулась прямо у него перед носом. Под скрежет открывающейся двери гаража он понял, что продолжать бессмысленно. Сэм мог лишь стоять там, слушая, как визжат на дорожке покрышки Импалы.  


* * *

      Прошло уже полчаса, как Импала въехала в гараж, а Дин все еще не вышел оттуда. Сэм сидел в Диновом кресле, где он обретался с самой полуночи, и слушал. Не было смысла притворяться, что он уснет. Он слишком жаждал увидеть брата в целости и сохранности.  
      Большую часть ночи Сэм провел за чтением — но лишь потому, что это касалось Дина. Глаза жгло от долгих часов поисков в интернете через удручающе медленный диалап, который Дин до сих пор считал самым продвинутым.  
      Сэм уже давненько не изучал монстров и ни в коей мере не скучал по этому занятию. Ему просто нужно было удостовериться.  
      Он всегда предполагал, что Дин убегал от чего-то давно умершего, но чем больше он это обдумывал, тем меньше уверенности у него оставалось. Тела не было, и когда он нашел брата, тот едва дышал. В том состоянии Дин никого не мог убить, и то, что нечто столь сильное оставило его в живых, не имело никакого смысла.  
      Сэм ждал сколько мог, прежде чем пинком опустить подставку для ног и пойти к гаражу. Он толкнул дверь — и его встретила лишь темнота и «Kashmir» «Led Zepplin».  
      Сэм нашарил выключатель, включил флуоресцентную лампу, затем шагнул внутрь. Переносной магнитофон, который они нашли на чердаке, безмолвно стоял на верстаке. Музыка доносилась из Импалы, в которой по-прежнему сидел на водительском кресле его брат.  
      Сэм вздохнул от облегчения, что двигатель автомобиля заглушен. Дин не двигался, и Сэм не был уверен, что тот вообще не спит, пока не глянул в боковое окно. Именно тогда он обнаружил, что Дин слепо уставился куда-то прямо перед собой.  
      Сэм открыл дверцу с пассажирской стороны и скользнул на сидение. При виде него Дин и глазом не моргнул — они вообще были полузакрыты. Единственное, что он сделал — это обхватил пальцами руль.  
      — Хочешь прокатиться? — спросил Сэм.  
      Дин крепко стиснул руль и покачал головой.  
      Последнее время самым пугающим в Дине было то, что Сэм не мог его прочитать. Он не знал, что Дин может сделать или чего он хочет, но помнил, каким Дин был, когда они скитались по дорогам.  
      Раньше кипучая энергия Дина действовала Сэму на нервы. Поводом для шутки становилось все, что угодно, и каждый новый город подразумевал остановку для дегустации пирогов и бургеров из местной закусочной. При переездах с места на место Дин по большей части вел себя непринужденно, летя по шоссе под рев музыки.  
      Сэм не задумывался об этом, давно уже не задумывался — потому что теперь это было попросту невозможно. И часть его этому радовалась. Все, что Дин делал, он считал безрассудным и опасным и творимым по привычке. Но он не думал о том, что это и был Дин.  
      — Чего ты хочешь? — спросил Сэм.  
      — Я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив.  
      Этот ответ так въелся в Дина, что тот выпалил его без малейшей запинки, заставив Сэма почувствовать себя настолько же виноватым, насколько и безоглядно любимым. Он знал, что в конечном счете Дин пожертвует ради него всем, и совсем не хотел этого. Он лишь хотел убедиться, что брат в безопасности.  
      — И что, по-твоему, делает меня счастливым?  
      — Это, — сказал Дин, слабо обведя рукой дом вокруг них. — Дом, школа…  
      — Ты.  
      Дин перестал забавляться с рулем и наконец-то посмотрел на Сэма.  
      — Это ты, Дин. Я бы вмиг отказался от всего этого ради тебя. Ты ведь знаешь, что я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив, верно?  
      — Я счастлив, когда счастлив ты, Сэмми.  
      Отчасти Сэм знал, что это правда, потому что чувствовал то же самое в отношении Дина. А еще он знал, что этого, вероятно, недостаточно. Дин годами жил опосредованно, через него, а сам чах.  
      — Дин, насчет того, что я сказал этим утром… прости.  
      — Нет, ты был прав. Я был идиотом. То есть ты только взгляни на меня. Я не могу вести машину. Не могу охотиться. Я абсолютно точно не могу оставить тебя. И если во всей этой замуте с врачом есть хоть один шанс… было бы глупо им не воспользоваться.  
      — Ты серьезно? — спросил Сэм. — Ты пойдешь к врачу?  
      — Да, если тебе от этого станет легче.  
      Невозмутимость в голосе Дина никак не вязалась с дрожью в руке, которой он вынул ключ из зажигания. Сэм знал, что Дин напуган, но даже если они не сумеют на самом деле вылечить его ногу, врачи точно должны сделать что-нибудь полезное. Теперь он просто обязан был доказать это Дину.  


* * *

      Раньше, когда Дина спрашивали, что с ним произошло, он сочинял разные истории. Он был удалившейся на покой звездой родео. Он был покалечен большой белой акулой. Он был пожарным, который упал с дерева в сто футов1 высотой, спасая выводок котят. Всякий раз это была новая история, еще невероятнее предыдущей.  
      Так продолжалось до тех пор, пока Дин не записал Сэма в среднюю школу. Тогда Дин сказал курирующему прием методисту, что это была автомобильная авария. Не какой-нибудь там взрыв на крупнейших гонках — просто обычная авария, та же, что унесла жизнь их отца.  
      Для Дина это было до странного близко к правде, и объяснение сделало их ситуацию реальнее, чем когда-либо прежде. Отец умер. Они действительно остались одни.  
      Вчера это ударило по Сэму еще сильнее — когда Дин сказал врачам, что это было нападение гризли. Несчастный случай на охоте. Дин заставил свой голос звучать хладнокровно и безучастно, но Сэм до сих пор не мог прогнать из памяти скрытую муку, которую видел в глазах брата.  
      После этого неделя покатилась под откос.  
      — Я должен был просто ее отрезать, — сказал Дин. — Деревянная нога смотрелась бы не хуже.  
      Сэм засмеялся бы, если бы голос брата не был столь серьезен.  
      — С ней все будет в порядке, Дин.  
      — Ага, с ней все было бы в порядке, если бы я отчикал ее, прежде чем они развели меня на две сотни баксов за ее гребаный снимок. Она сломана. Кому нахрен нужен дизайнерский портрет этой чертовой штуковины?  
      Сэм покачал головой. Дальше спорить не имело смысла. Он уже получил что хотел.  
      Дина послали к ортопеду едва ли не сразу, как они сели в смотровом кабинете терапевта. После нескольких физических тестов ортопед послала их в расположенный неподалеку больничный медцентр — с направлением на рентген и МРТ.  
      С того времени Дин был безутешен — не только из-за, собственно, пребывания в больнице, но и потому что больница не приняла его страховку. Дин хотел вернуться позже, и Сэму потребовалось больше часа, чтобы, сыграв на чувстве вины, вынудить его заплатить из своего кармана и продолжить с тестами в этот же день.  
      Сэм знал, что это его единственный шанс. Если они уйдут, он никогда больше не сможет затащить Дина обратно в эту больницу.  
      Сэм откинул челку назад и вновь посмотрел на один из плакатов со строением скелета, развешанных в приемной ортопеда. Он запомнил все названия костей ноги и перешел к руке.  
      Внешне Дин казался спокойнее, чем вчера, но это мало о чем говорило — прошлой ночью они оба не спали.  
      Они сидели, прислонившись друг к другу, на двуместном стуле, который слегка шатался от подергиваний Дина. Держа руку на бедре брата, Сэм ощущал, как тот едва не подпрыгивает всякий раз, как открывается дверь.  
      Кабинет был маленьким, и в приемной кроме них не было пациентов, но ортопед работала в одном комплексе с терапевтом и десятком других специалистов. Невидимые отсюда люди, ходящие туда-сюда по коридору, вбегающие и выбегающие под дождь, теркой скребли по нервам Дина.  
      Где-то в районе проксимальных фаланг Сэм отвлекся от плаката с рукой и вновь переключил внимание на дверь в смотровую, приказывая ей открыться. Он не мог молиться еще неистовее и не мог как следует вдохнуть — так туго скрутило ему внутренности.  
      Это был он. Шанс, на который никто из них не возлагал надежду, тот самый, который мог доказать Дину, что ничего еще не кончено.  
      Когда дверь наконец открылась и регистратор назвал имя Дина, Сэм вскочил на ноги. Дин медленно поднялся и выглядел в лучшем случае незаинтересованным. Сэм знал, что Дин ожидает услышать, и готов был в буквальном смысле продать душу, чтобы тот ошибся.  
      — Как замечательно снова видеть вас, мистер Винчестер, — с приветливой улыбкой сказала доктор Довер. — Присаживайтесь, где вам удобно.  
      Доктор Довер была высокой женщиной с волосами цвета воронова крыла, в которых едва начала проглядывать проседь. Она была достаточно молода, чтобы Дин, судя по всему, находил ее привлекательной, и достаточно стара, чтобы Сэм верил в ее компетентность.  
      Дин рухнул на ближайший стул, не утруждая себя комфортом. Казалось, будто он не собирается тут задерживаться.  
      Сэм занял второй пластиковый стул, вклинившись между братом и врачом, а доктор Довер расположилась на вращающемся табурете за столом. Она положила перед собой пару желтых папок из рентгеновского кабинета и снова проглядела медкарту Дина, прежде чем повернуться к ним.  
      — Итак, эти результаты действительно подтверждают то, что мы обсуждали касательно разрыва ПКС2, когда вчера наблюдали нестабильность колена.  
      — Все эти тесты нихрена не показали сверх того, что мы уже знаем? — спросил Дин. — Какая неожиданность. Когда я получу свое возмещение?  
      Дин попытался встать, но Сэм сцапал его за руку и потянул обратно на стул, затем послал доктору Довер виноватый взгляд.  
      — Извините моего брата.  
      — Да, — сказал Дин. — Я бы хотел извиниться и свалить.  
      — Дин, сядь и заткнись.  
      — Сам заткнись.  
      По непостижимым для Сэма причинам, доктор Довер с тайной улыбкой преспокойно наблюдала, как Дин усаживается. Тот факт, что доктор выглядела довольной, дал Сэму робкую надежду, что их ждут хорошие новости.  
      — Хотя мы часто наблюдаем разрывы ПКС, но вот чего мы обычно не наблюдаем — так это кого-то, кто продолжает проявлять столь высокие уровни активности в отсутствие лечения. Боли и физических ограничений, как правило, достаточно, чтобы это предотвратить. — Приподняв бровь, Довер посмотрела на Дина. — Мистер Винчестер, я не уверена, дать ли вам золотую медаль или засомневаться в вашем психическом здоровье.  
      Дин вцепился в стул так, что костяшки побелели. Сэм положил руку на его кулак, слегка сжав, чтобы напомнить: это всего лишь слова. Дин кивнул и, наконец перестав сдерживать дыхание, выдохнул.  
      — Полагаю, я просто отпадный, — натянуто сказал он.  
      — Итак, у вашего бедра и подколенного сухожилия чрезвычайно сильная мышечная структура, и она, скорее всего, отчасти снимает нестабильность, которую мы часто видим в подобных случаях.  
      — Все не так плохо, как вы думали? — спросил Сэм.  
      Когда на лице доктора Довер отразилось колебание, его сердце упало. Он даже ощутил, как Дин рядом с ним поник плечами — что странным образом прибавило ему надежды. В каком-то смысле Дину было не все равно.  
      — Боюсь, что МРТ также подтвердило, что откладывание лечения вкупе с подобным уровнем активности привели к дополнительному повреждению окружающих тканей колена. Мы видим некоторое повреждение окружающих связок, и снимок показывает значительный износ хряща, так что часть скованности и отечности сустава, скорее всего, является следствием развивающегося остеоартрита.  
      — Ну-ка еще раз? — Дин наклонился вперед. — Дамочка, мне двадцать два, и ваш диагноз — артрит?  
      Сэм готов был расцеловать доктора Довер за спокойную улыбку, которой она одарила Дина. Он знал, что агрессивным брата делает страх. Если Дин не мог сбежать, он лез в драку. По-видимому, врач распознала в этом механизм психологической адаптации — коим оно и являлось. Сэм по-прежнему сжимал Динову руку, пытаясь утянуть его обратно.  
      — К сожалению, посттравматическому артриту неважно, сколько вам лет, — сказала доктор Довер. — В отсутствие стабильности ПКС наблюдается крайне ускоренное разрушение хряща.  
      Доктор Довер открыла одну из желтых папок и развернулась на табурете, чтобы включить висящий на стене негатоскоп3. Она прикрепила к нему два снимка и отъехала в сторону, чтобы братья могли их видеть.  
      — Это ваше здоровое левое колено, — продолжила она, указывая на дальний снимок. — А эта красивая щель между костями — суставной хрящ, который, как можно видеть, истончен на участках правого колена вот тут.  
      Переводя взгляд со снимка на снимок, Сэм нахмурился еще сильнее. Он сам достаточно изучил вопрос, чтобы знать о возможности потери хрящевой ткани, но надеялся, что это будет не так заметно.  
      — Ему понадобится протезирование коленного сустава? — спросил Сэм.  
      — Нет, не на этой стадии. Учитывая явные признаки начинающегося остеоартрита в таком возрасте, в отдаленной перспективе это может стать необходимостью, но есть ряд мер, которые мы пока что можем принять, чтобы отсрочить этот вариант насколько возможно.  
      Доктор Довер выключила негатоскоп и снова подкатилась к столу.  
      — Прямо сейчас главная задача — это реконструкция ПКС и восстановление менискового хряща, и, учитывая место разрыва, думаю, на это все еще есть хорошие шансы. Помимо возвращения ноге ее функции, это замедлит разрушение защищающего кости суставного хряща.  
      Дин оторвался от разглядывания напольной плитки и поднял голову.  
      — Когда вы говорите «возвращение функции»?..  
      — Нам придется контролировать отдаленные симптомы, опираясь на успех восстановления мениска, но вы молоды и здоровы, и пока вы будете строго придерживаться программы реабилитации, вы будете бегать, прыгать и делать все, что заблагорассудится.  
      Лицо Дина превратилось в нечитаемую маску. На сей раз, когда Сэм сжал руку Дина, он сделал это, чтобы убедиться, что не спит и это все реально.  
      — Значит, после операции Дин перестанет испытывать боль и онемения, а нога больше не будет подгибаться? Это пройдет? — спросил Сэм, потому что знал, что Дину нужно это услышать, и потому что просто хотел это сказать.  
      — Некоторые симптомы могут сохраняться, особенно в первый год, но скорее в виде легкой боли и скованности, возможно, слабого пощелкивания. Коленный сустав будет стабилизирован, и я не вижу никаких признаков фактического повреждения нервов. Скорее всего, онемение вызывает давление со стороны отека, а он спадет.  
      Сэм знал, что улыбается как идиот, но ему было плевать.  
      — А мы можем заниматься реабилитацией самостоятельно?  
      — Большую часть вы будете выполнять дома, но на первых порах потребуется несколько раз в неделю заниматься с физиотерапевтом. В этом здании как раз есть весьма опытный специалист.  
      — Неделю? — спросил Дин. — В смысле хватит одной недели?  
      — Это займет чуть больше времени. Восстановление после этой операции — длительный процесс, и он действительно потребует, чтобы вы потратили на него свое время, но шести месяцев вам должно хватить, чтобы вернуть себе полную активность.  
      Дин поперхнулся.  
      — Шесть месяцев?  
      — Да — для неограниченной активности, потому что мы должны дать трансплантату прижиться. В первые несколько недель вам придется передвигаться на костылях, после чего вы сможете ходить без поддержки.  
      — Я не могу просто…  
      Сэм вскочил со стула и потянул брата за собой, одновременно благодаря доктора Довер за уделенное время. Он получил всю необходимую информацию, и доктору не было никакой нужды выслушивать какие бы то ни было Диновы отговорки.  


* * *

      Дорога домой была наполнена лучшими хитами «AC/DC» и шорохом сражающихся с дождем «дворников». Дин молча пялился в лобовое стекло; он до того ушел в себя, что даже не качал головой в такт «Back in Black».  
      Сэм краем глаза наблюдал за ним и продолжал этим заниматься, пока они сидели в Импале на подъездной дорожке, где из-за темно-серого неба казалось, будто время куда более позднее, чем на самом деле. Дин не въехал в гараж и даже не дернулся, чтобы выйти из машины, и Сэм тоже молча сидел на своем месте.  
      Дин потер шею и повернулся, чтобы глянуть в боковое окно. Сэм так много хотел сказать, но был не в состоянии постичь, что творится в голове брата. Это было все, на что они могли надеяться, и даже больше. Они должны были праздновать, но Дин выглядел несчастным и достаточно отстраненным, чтобы это начало пугать Сэма.  
      — Что ж, я могу взять отгул на следующую неделю, — сказал Сэм. — Мы просто повторяем пройденное перед экзаменами, а я уже все повторил.  
      — Нет. Ты уже достаточно прогуливал школу.  
      — О чем ты? В этом году я пропустил только два дня. — Дин ничего не ответил, и Сэм продолжил: — По крайней мере, в первые несколько дней тебе понадобится помощь.  
      — Я не буду этого делать.  
      — Что не будешь делать?  
      — Операцию.  
      У Сэма отвисла челюсть.  
      — Ты не можешь ее не делать. Дин, ты слышал врача. Они могут тебя вылечить.  
      — Нет, не могут. Никто не может.  
      Последние слова Дин прошептал едва слышно. Сэм не был уверен, что тот хотел, чтобы он их слышал, но Сэм слышал — и поражение скрутилось в нем, пока в груди не стало так тесно, что он начал задыхаться.  
      — Они могут это вылечить, — сказал Сэм, предпочтя поединок войне. — Тебе все время больно.  
      — С этим я справлюсь.  
      — Но это необязательно.  
      Дин повернул голову к Сэму, так что тому стала видна напряженная линия его подбородка. Он взглянул на Сэма, и в него искренних глазах ясно читалась невысказанная правда.  
      — Ты хочешь. — Сэм едва не подавился словами — наполовину обвинением, наполовину констатацией факта. — Ты хочешь, чтобы она болела.  
      Дин обхватил собственное запястье, крепко сжав его, прежде чем помассировать предплечье. Волна эмоций, что пропитывала каждую черточку в лице Дина, давно схлынула, сменившись стеной, которую тот выстроил после смерти отца, — стеной, за которую он не пускал даже Сэма.  
      — Дин, это была не твоя вина.  
      — Тебя там не было.  
      Слова резали, словно проворачивающийся во внутренностях нож. Дин говорил слишком отстраненно, чтобы эти слова были обвинением, которое ощущал Сэм. Но от этого они не переставали быть правдой.  
      — Я знаю. Я должен был быть там. Я знаю, что я…  
      Когда Сэмов голос надломился, Дин сфокусировал взгляд, еще глубже нахмурился и вытащил из кармана фляжку. Он сделал глоток и поставил ее на сидение рядом с собой, накрыв рукой и покручивая пальцами крышку.  
      — Сэм, прости.  
      — Что бы это ни было, это не имеет значения. Я лишь хочу, чтобы тебе стало лучше.  
      — Я не могу рисковать.  
      — Они не собираются тебя забирать, Дин. Я им не позволю. Эти врачи просто помогут тебе.  
      Дин посмотрел на Сэма так, словно не мог взять в толк, о чем тот говорит.  
      — Мне насрать на чертовых врачей.  
      — Тогда что?  
      — Мне нельзя так долго быть без сознания.  
      Сэм крутанулся на сидении, чтобы полностью развернуться лицом к Дину. Тот съежился в комок, отстраненно рисуя на запотевшем стекле защитные символы. В кабинете врача Сэм был слишком рад, чтобы заметить это, но Дин не задал об операции ни единого вопроса, кроме того, как быстро он сможет полностью восстановиться.  
      — Ты все еще считаешь, что оно может вернуться.  
      Дин кивнул — едва заметно, и Сэм мог бы пропустить это движение, если бы не смотрел на Дина в упор.  
      — Оно здесь? — спросил Сэм.  
      — Я не уверен, что оно вообще уходило.  
      Сэм уперся локтями в колени и уронил голову на руки, потер глаза и попытался проглотить раздражение.  
      Дин был напуган. Сэм знал — он всего лишь заботился о нем. Именно Дин всегда говорил Сэму, все ли в порядке или нет, но с той поры, когда Сэм был способен доверять проницательности Дина, утекло слишком много воды. Все, чего он хотел, это получить обратно своего брата, и он не был уверен, что не ждет кого-то, кто никогда не вернется домой.  
      — Ты не можешь так жить, — сказал Сэм, подняв голову. — Я не могу жить с таким тобой.  
      У Дина перехватило дыхание. В его глазах мелькнула тревога, но он затолкал ее обратно с той же легкостью, с какой убрал фляжку в карман. Он выпрямился на сидении, крякнув, переставил ногу, затер повернул ключ в зажигании.  
      — Мне пора на работу.  
      Сэм скрестил руки на груди и откинулся на спинку кресла.  
      — Нет, пока мы не закончим разговор.  
      — Сэм, выметайся из машины.  
      — Я знаю, что ты в это не веришь, но это может измениться к лучшему, Дин. Больно будет не навсегда.  
      — Да, я знаю, — сказал Дин. — Жизнь — та еще сука, а потом ты умираешь. Мы можем уже завязать с этим дерьмом из поздравительных открыток? Я опаздываю.  
      Сэм сомневался бы, стоит ли отпускать Дина, даже если бы верил, что тот собирается ехать на работу. Он не мог вычислить, в какие часы в действительности работает Дин, но был совершенно уверен, что работа — это последнее, что у того на уме.  
      — Я поеду с тобой. Если там что-то есть, мы сразимся с ним вместе.  
      — Это не твоя битва. — Дин провел рукой по лицу. — Я знаю, что ты волнуешься, Сэмми, и мне жаль. Я не забиваю на это. Я подумаю об этом, ладно? Просто сначала мне нужно навести порядок в голове.  
      — Куда ты едешь на самом деле?  
      — Собираюсь пробежать хренов марафон перед занятиями йогой. — Дин закатил глаза. — Чувак, я же тебе говорил, я еду на работу. Может, принесу немного пользы, пока думаю.  
      — Я просто не догоняю, о чем тут думать. — Сэм вздохнул — единственным ответом ему был стук капель по крыше. — Ладно, но, Дин, будь осторожен.  
      — Осторожность мое второе имя, — сказал Дин с притворной ухмылкой. — Вернусь поздно, так что не жди меня. Остатки ужина в холодильнике, соль в чулане. — Прежде чем продолжить, Дин прикусил губу. — Пистолет в моей сумке заряжен серебром, если ты помнишь, как стрелять в нечисть.  
      — Я все еще умею управляться с пистолетом, но буду чувствовать себя гораздо лучше, когда ты вернешься.  
      Сэм был совсем не против сыграть на Диновом чувстве вины, если это вернет его домой пораньше. Выйдя под дождь и наблюдая, как Импала исчезает в конце улицы, он знал, что когда бы Дин не вернулся, это будет недостаточно скоро.  


* * *

      Сэм как раз поставил на стол чашку с кофе, когда грохот в гараже оторвал его от чтения. Он поднял глаза от примитивного изображения вендиго, напечатанного на пожелтевших страницах не выдававшейся на руки книги, которую он, возможно, спер из библиотеки.  
      Сэм прислушался к по-прежнему не утихающему звуку, после чего тихонько отодвинулся от стола, чтобы вытащить из Диновой сумки пистолет. Против вендиго это не поможет, но, хотя разум Сэма и вопил «опасность!», логически он понимал, что в гараже вовсе не чудовище.  
      Это был Дин или Ральф, проскользнувший под дверью — или всего лишь воображение Сэма. Невзирая на это знание, он все-таки захватил с собой пистолет — пускай и только для того, чтобы доказать Дину, что, явись к ним что-нибудь, он способен себя защитить. Хотя это было не оно.  
      Перед гаражной дверью Сэм помедлил, затем отпер ее и толкнул, открывая. Включил свет. Никого.  
      Гараж был вотчиной Дина. Иногда Сэм даже думал, что для Дина самым любимым аспектом жизни в частном доме было наличие гаража, куда он мог поставить Импалу. Сэм появлялся в гараже, только залезая или вылезая из машины, или когда искал Дина. Он никогда толком не разглядывал гараж и не замечал в нем ничего необычного.  
      Здесь стоял захламленный верстак, где Дин колдовал над деталями двигателя при помощи сверл и коронок, которые Сэм дарил ему на Рождество. Еще тут стоял большой ящик с профессиональным инструментом, который, вероятно, был одной из самых ценных вещей в доме. Он находился здесь лишь потому, что, как и газонокосилка, принадлежал бывшему мужу хозяйки дома, и она считала его слишком тяжелым, чтобы куда-то переносить.  
      Все эти вещи были на своих обычных местах, но, оглядевшись еще раз, Сэм заметил изменение.  
      Раньше над верстаком видела старая пробковая плита. Теперь стена была пуста, и на ней выделялся прямоугольник более яркой краски, которую плита годами защищала от солнца. Один из гвоздей, на котором висела плита, от старости чересчур согнулся вниз и не мог больше выдерживать ее вес.  
      Сэм никогда не задавался вопросом, почему плита висела на стене задом наперед. Теперь, стоя здесь и сжимая в руках пистолет брата, он знал почему.  
      Сейчас верхняя часть доски лежала вверх ногами на полу и открывала взгляду тщательно рассортированную коллекцию газетных вырезок и жутких фотографий. Это напоминало работу серийного убийцы, но в том, кто их рассортировал, не было никаких сомнений. Именно так когда-то отец составлял карту охот.  
      Сэм лишь мельком глянул на сделанные коронерами фото изуродованных тел, вместо этого сосредоточив внимание на выбранных Дином статьях. Практически все они были о нападениях животных, рассказывая о людях, убитых питбулями, медведями и пумами, с несколькими закравшимися среди них несчастными случаями на производстве.  
      Нападения диких животных были ненормальны для Керни в Нью-Джерси, где порвали отца и Дина, но теперь они жили у подножия Каскадных гор. Когда тут животные нападали на людей, это было знаком, что цивилизация слишком далеко вторглась в природный ареал хищников, а не сверхъестественным событием.  
      Сэм не знал, каким образом Дин откопал столько нападений, но его куда меньше беспокоили статьи, нежели то, что они означают. Они доказывали, что Дин ездил не только чинить автомобили.  
      Вскоре Сэм принялся рыскать по рабочему месту брата. В одном из лотков ящика с инструментами он нашел отцовский дневник. Верхнее отделение было набито серебряными пулями и монетами для расплавки. В нижнем отделении он обнаружил заливочные формы и старый настольный тигель отца.  
      Сэм взял отцовский дневник и направился обратно в дом, подспудно подозревая то, в чем надеялся ошибиться. Он вернулся в спальню и положил дневник на стол, затем рывком отодвинул дверцу-гармошку шкафа и раздвигал вешалки, пока не нашел спрятанный у стенки Динов костюм. Сэм залез в карман костюма, напрягшись, когда его пальцы коснулись кожи.  
      — Проклятье, Дин, — прошептал он, раскрывая удостоверение агента ФБР.  
      Неудивительно, что Дин выглядел таким виноватым, когда Сэм застукал его в этом костюме. Тогда Сэм не мог взять в толк, зачем он вообще понадобился Дину, но теперь это было ясно как день.  
      Сэм отбросил удостоверение на кровать и принялся листать дневник. Дин ничего не написал на чистых страницах. Сэм представил себе Дина, думающего, что ему слишком страшно писать, — но в дневник были вложены заметки, написанные на разрозненных бумажках, и почерк был Динов.  
      Некоторые из них перекликались со статьями, которые собирал Дин, на других были нацарапаны имена и телефоны. Последняя измятая записка была накарябана на маленьком клочке, вырванном из блокнота с эмблемой и контактной информацией «Ремонта отечественных и импортных автомобилей Эла» в Кенте.  
      Сэм начал было закрывать дневник, когда тот раскрылся на разделителе с папиным списком контактов. Дин отказывался звонить кому бы то ни было из них — ни Бобби, ни пастору Джиму, ни Калебу. Дин ни с кем не хотел об этом говорить, а Сэм хотел держать Дина подальше от охоты, поэтому не спорил, даже если поначалу им требовалась помощь.  
      Не то чтобы Сэм тоже особо жаждал их вовлекать, но он доверял Бобби и ради брата хотел оставить прошлое в прошлом. Если Дин не слушает его, может, он послушает кого-то, кому доверял отец.  
      Сэм решительно прошагал по коридору к телефону, но, прислонившись к кухонному столу, заколебался. Он не был уверен, что лучше Дина способен говорить о произошедшем, и проблема была не только в этом.  
      Бобби всегда нравился Сэму. Он был как семья, только лучше, потому что Бобби прилагал особые старания, чтобы развеселить Дина. В то время Сэм этого не понимал, но, оглядываясь назад, он осознал, насколько сильно брат в этом нуждался.  
      Но когда Сэм оглядел кухню и через окно посмотрел на забор, за которым стояли соседние дома, ему показалось, что Бобби подходит этому месту не больше, чем полицейские фото в их гараже или серебряный нож в ящике для белья. Все это принадлежало прошлой жизни, которая как будто нацелилась просочиться в то, что они здесь построили.  
      За — возможным — исключением Бобби Сэм не желал, чтобы эти вещи даже маячили на горизонте. Он просто не знал, как еще помочь Дину наконец отпустить их.  
      Слушая гудки, Сэм расправлял потрепанные страницы дневника. Он принялся гадать, не сменил ли Бобби номер, когда на том конце раздался грубый голос, в котором слышалось подозрение.  
      — Кто это?  
      — Ммм, это Сэм. — Ответом ему было одно лишь дыхание. — Бобби? Не знаю, помнишь ли ты нас. Мы с моим братом Дином раньше у тебя останавливались.  
      — Сэм? Сэм Винчестер? Парень, я почти готов дотянуться через этот телефон и придушить тебя. Я пять лет искал тебя и твоего брата. Где, черт возьми, вы были, что не могли набрать чертов номер?  
      Сэма до глубины души потрясла эта тирада — которая в точности напоминала того Бобби, которого он помнил, но при этом была полной противоположностью тишине, к которой он постепенно приучился с Дином.  
      — Ты нас искал?  
      — Конечно, я вас искал, балбес! Практически ничем, кроме этого, не занимался с тех пор, как услышал о твоем папе и брате. Искренне соболезную насчет них, Сэм.  
      После смерти отца Дин слишком углубился в себя, а Сэм — в Дина, чтобы подумать о ком-то еще. Сэм по-прежнему игнорировал вопрос, где они были, потому что Дин и без того будет рвать и метать, что он позвонил Бобби, не говоря уже о том, чтобы рассказать кому-нибудь, где они живут.  
      — Спасибо, Бобби. На самом деле, я звоню из-за Дина. Он на что-то охотится, и это прозвучит странно, но я не знаю, реально оно или нет. Я не думаю, что оно не реально, но не могу найти упоминаний о некоторых защитных чарах, которые использовал Дин.  
      — Повтори-ка еще раз? Ты сказал, что Дин охотится? То есть этот парень ходит и разговаривает?  
      Сэма передернуло. В действительности ни одно из этих действий не было сильной стороной Дина, но он понимал, что Бобби имеет в виду.  
      — Да, Дин жив.  
      — И дееспособен?  
      — Ммм, в основном да. А что?  
      — Ну, я просто полагал… Сэм, последнее, что я слышал, это что они заперли Дина под замок. Мы потеряли тебя в системе, а когда я в следующий раз проверял Дина, он тоже пропал. Я решил, что Дин умер, а ты остался не у дел.  
      — Мы и были не у дел. Эта охота — что-то новенькое, ну, по крайней мере, я так думаю. Иногда с Дином трудно сказать.  
      — И дай я угадаю — тварь, на которую охотится твой глупый брат, и есть та, что убила Джона.  
      — Да, что ты о ней знаешь?  
      Сэм никогда не думал, что ему хватит сил задать этот вопрос, не говоря уже о том, чтобы получить ответ. Когда он услышал, как Бобби на другом конце вздохнул и отставил стакан, то крепко стиснул трубку.  
      — Я знаю, что то, что твой брат до сих пор себя не убил, иначе как хреновым чудом не назовешь. Стоит только этим тварям кого-нибудь заполучить, они не склонны с легкостью отпускать своих жертв.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 ~30,5 м.  
> 2 Передняя крестообразная связка — один из главных внутренних стабилизаторов коленного сустава. Не дает голени чрезмерно смещаться вперед и удерживает наружный мыщелок большеберцовой кости.  
> 3 Устройство, предназначенное для просмотра на просвет сухих и мокрых черно-белых радиографических снимков (рентгенограмм, томограмм и т. д.) в медицине и технике. Представляет собой прибор со светящимся экраном, на который накладывается снимок.


	7. Глава 7

 

      Последний ночной автобус до Кента отстал от расписания, а парень, от которого несло текилой, большую часть поездки услаждал слух Сэма, подпевая хору из «Все ради любви». Сэм понятия не имел, на той ли остановке он вышел. Он просто рад был выйти из автобуса.  
      На главной дороге до сих пор было много машин, но по мокрой улице позади Сэма машины проезжали изредка. Света от стоящих неподалеку уличных фонарей хватало, чтобы освещать заполненные водой выбоины и создавать глубокие тени вокруг кладбища старых автомобилей разной степени ветхости.  
      Выцветшая вывеска над гаражом говорила, что Сэм нашел «Ремонт отечественных и импортных автомобилей Эла». Он прокрался за гараж, тесно прижимаясь к облупившимся стенам. В то время как спереди все выглядело заброшенным, стоянка сзади была битком набита машинами. Большинство из них были слишком шикарными, чтобы выглядеть уместно в обшарпанной промзоне.  
      Единственная машина, которая волновала Сэма, была припаркована прямо перед задней дверью здания. Импала была зажата между грозным люксовым внедорожником и тюнингованным родстером. По крайней мере, теперь Сэм знал, что Дин тут был, — но не знал, там ли он еще и в какие неприятности себя втравил.  
      Сэм на пробу подергал дверную ручку. Та не поддалась. Он снова оглядел парковку и принялся возиться с замком. Хоть Сэм и поклялся больше их не взламывать, в действительности он не забыл ничего из того, чему его учил отец.  
      Дверь открылась, являя уходящую во мрак лестницу. Сэм скользнул на лестничную площадку, закрыв за собой дверь, и прислушался, давая глазам привыкнуть к темноте. Снизу доносились пронзительные возбужденные крики, перекрывавшие тяжелый грохот музыки. Сэм решил бы что вот-вот ворвется на рейв-пати, если бы в принципе мог представить Дина на одной из них.  
      Дин до последней охоты мог бы пойти. Цеплять пьяных девушек никогда не было в его стиле, его и трезвые прекрасно закидывали номерами своих телефонов, но Дин не отказался бы от вечеринки, обещающей выпивку и полуодетых девиц в поисках приключения на одну ночь. Но таким Дин больше не был.  
      Вглядываясь вниз, Сэм по-прежнему ничего не видел. Единственная полоска света проникала из-под двери впереди, едва освещая нижние ступеньки. Сэм провел рукой по стене и наткнулся на перила.  
      Внизу лестницы он остановился перед дверью; здесь голоса лучше пробивались через музыку. Возгласы были одобрительными, но все же что-то было не так. Вопли и улюлюканье напоминали дикий смех окружающих добычу гиен.  
      Сэм сунул руку под куртку и сжал пистолет, которые нашел в Диновой сумке. Пальцы коснулись спускового крючка; другой рукой он проверил дверную ручку. Та с легкостью повернулась, и, приоткрыв дверь, Сэм смог разглядеть подвал. Первым, что его оглушило, был не вид, но запах.  
      В застоявшемся воздухе резко воняло кровью и потом. За оглушающей музыкой и криками отчетливо слышался звук ударов плоти о плоть.  
      По краям помещения царил полумрак, и Сэм легко скользнул в тени, закрыв за собой дверь. Он прищурился от яркого света ламп, сконцентрированного в одном из углов. Когда Сэм осознал, что они освещают жестокий бой, который он не видел из-за толпы, но слишком хорошо слышал, его внутренности скрутило.  
      Когда Сэм прислушался хорошенько, его накрыло шаткое облегчение. Эти болезненные охи принадлежали не его брату. Кому-то требовалась помощь, но сперва ему надо было найти Дина.  
      Кажется, никто не обращал внимания ни на что, кроме боя. Сэм смешался с толпой и пробрался достаточно близко, чтобы увидеть, как окровавленный мужчина со стуком рухнул на пол. Второй мужчина стоял над ним и зверски пинал его по ребрам. Когда победитель плюнул на упавшего и того утащили прочь, толпа радостно взревела.  
      Пол небрежно окатили водой из шланга. При виде окрашенной кровью воды, закручивающейся вокруг водостока, у Сэма свело желудок. Когда музыка и окружавшие его люди умолкли, он поднял взгляд.  
      Под лампы вышел невысокий хорошо одетый человек.  
      — А сейчас пришло время для последнего боя нашего чемпионата. Итак, наш действующий чемпион Лавочкин.  
      Мужчина, который только что побил другого, вновь ступил на импровизированный ринг, потрясая в воздухе окровавленным кулаком. Вопли толпы на пару секунд перекрыли голос ведущего.  
      — Против него выступает подающий надежды чемпион Большая Белая Акула.  
      Поиски Сэма закончились, когда из-за более крупного мужчины вышел Дин. Его не тащили, и он не был связан. Дин просто вышел с таким видом, словно ему принадлежит весь мир. Те, кто не знал его, могли бы купиться на это представление. Они бы видели задиристую самоуверенность и не замечали боль.  
      — Правила стандартные, — сказал ведущий. — Выше шеи не бить. За удары в лицо дисквалификация на месте. Все остальное разрешено. Побеждает тот, кто останется на ногах.  
      Старые синяки Дина уже скрылись под перемазанными кровью свежими. Она же запеклась на его кулаках. Это явно был не первый бой Дина за этот вечер, и все же, судя по тому, что видел Сэм, тот был относительно невредим.  
      Отец тренировал Дина убивать, и раньше ему приходилось сдерживаться, но это было в те времена, когда Дин мог взбежать по лестнице, не чувствуя боли. Учитывая, как сильно Дина перекосило, Сэм не знал, как долго тот еще сможет стоять без поддержки — не говоря уже о драке.  
      Сэм разрывался между желанием подбежать к брату и желанием уйти. Неважно, что Сэм пытался сделать, — Дин находил новый способ навредить себе, и Сэм больше не мог на это смотреть. Он не мог на это смотреть. Он ощущал дурноту, и хотел бы разозлиться настолько же сильно — и тут его поразило кое-что еще. Дин был без рубашки.  
      Дин пять лет прятался, стыдясь своего тела и всего, чем он был. А сейчас он стоял под ослепляющим светом прожекторов, неся свои шрамы словно почетные знаки.

 

  
      Диново притворство даже выбило Сэма из колеи. Он знал, куда смотреть, но даже он не видел и тени беспокойной тревожности, в которой Дин тонул с тех пор, как они потеряли отца. Выпрямившись во весь рост перед беснующейся толпой, Дин выглядел уверенным и почти беззаботным.  
      Если и был дан официальный сигнал к началу боя, Сэм его не услышал — но в следующий миг Лавочкин накинулся на Дина. Тот уклонился от удара, каким-то образом едва не крутанувшись волчком, что годами был не в силах сделать, не вышибив колена.  
      Когда Лавочкин обрушил град ударов, Дину все же пришлось занять оборонительную позицию, в основном сосредоточив внимание на защите ноги. Дин позволил некоторым ударам попасть в цель, блокировав остальные. Он даже не пытался ответить.  
      Только когда они поменялись местами на ринге, Сэм сообразил, что Дин одурачил и его, и Лавочкина. Было трудно сказать, насколько его хромота была притворством, а насколько он просто не старался ее скрыть, но в любом случае это играло ему на руку.  
      Дин ринулся вперед, вложив в атаку всю мощь акул, название которых он выбрал прозвищем. Он бил быстро и сильно и туда, куда было разрешено. В отличие от Дина, никому из этих людей никогда не приходилось сражаться за свою жизнь.  
      Лавочкин был уже практически на полу, когда что-то заставило Дина остановиться. Он поднял голову и встретился глазами с Сэмом. В мгновение ока весь запал Дина испарился. На его лице вновь проступили вина и тревога. Дин слишком поздно попытался взять себя в руки — Лавочкин уже его раскусил.  
      — Дин!  
      Это было как наблюдать за автокатастрофой в замедленной съемке, зная, что произойдет, но будучи не в силах это остановить. Сэм пытался протолкаться мимо ревущих зрителей, но Лавочкин увидел брешь и воспользовался ей, чтобы впечатать свой тяжелый ботинок в Диново колено.  
      Из горла Дина вырвался хриплый крик, и он упал. Сэм наконец протиснулся через толпу зевак — лишь для того чтобы его схватили сзади, стоило ему только оказаться впереди. Он извивался в хватке двух здоровяков, оттаскивающих его обратно.  
      Сэм вновь позвал Дина; охи, которые он слышал в этот раз, принадлежали его брату. Когда Дин поднял голову, его взгляд был расфокусирован от боли, но стоило ему посмотреть на удерживающих Сэма мужчин, как он преисполнился решимости.  
      Дин перекатился и схватил Лавочкина за ногу, утянув того на пол, затем переполз и воспользовался одной из прожекторных стоек, чтобы подтянуться вверх. Он едва успел встать на ноги, когда Лавочкин заломил ему руки за спину и крепко прижал к своей груди.  
      Дин брыкался в хватке Лавочкина, а тот что-то шептал ему на ухо, потом замер и ответил так тихо, что за толпой было не разобрать. Лавочкин взревел и швырнул Дина на стойку, перехватил, не дав упасть, и впечатал кулак ему в лицо.  
      От жестокого удара голова Дина мотнулась вбок. Он рухнул на пол, приземлившись в позу лягушки, а здоровяки отпустили Сэма и кинулись оттаскивать Лавочкина.  
      Сэм краем уха слышал, как Лавочкина дисквалифицируют, объявляя Дина победителем. Он бросился вперед и упал на колени перед братом. Казалось, что тот не сумеет подняться, даже если придется.  
      Сэм робко провел руками по избитому телу Дина. Кожа у того была липкой от пота и крови. Дин приподнялся на руках, глядя на капающую с его лица кровь, образующую лужицу на бетонном полу. Это было зрелище, которое Сэм никогда больше не хотел видеть.  
      — Господи, Дин. Что ты наделал?  
      По-видимому, Дин его не слышал; он был слишком занят, показывая Лавочкину средний палец и пытаясь не упасть обратно. Дин кашлянул и сплюнул кровь. Левая сторона его лица уже распухла.  
      — Надо вытащить тебя отсюда, — сказал Дин.  
      Сэм закатил глаза и помог ему подняться. Дин оперся на здоровую ногу, прежде чем перенести больший вес, чем стоило бы, на другую. Секунду спустя Сэм осознал, что Дин все еще переругивается с другим бойцом.  
      — У меня хотя бы есть девушка, которая компенсирует проигрыш, мелкий хуесос! — выплюнул Лавочкин, силясь высвободиться из хватки двух здоровяков. — То, что ты обкромсал свои девчоночьи локоны, нихрена не меняет. Единственная причина, по которой тебя сюда пустили, это потому что ты дешевая шлюха.  
      Кровь ручьем текла у Дина из носа, окрашивая его зубы красным. Когда Дин ухмыльнулся уголком рта, у Сэма по хребту пробежал холодок.  
      — Эта дешевая шлюха все равно надрала твою жалкую задницу.  
      — Худосочный калека-обманщик. Вот кто ты такой. Возвращайся со своей подружкой, и я выебу тебя в жопу, прежде чем уложить. Слышишь, сучка?  
      — Отсоси.  
      Волоча Дина к двери, Сэм старался держаться между ним и Лавочкиным. Кровь из рассеченной брови заливалась Дину в глаз, и Сэм не был уверен, что тот вообще что-то видит. То, что Дин еще и плоховато соображает, стало ясно, когда он отвернулся от выхода.  
      — Дин, нет, мы уходим.  
      — Нет, пока я не получу свое бабло.  
      Сэм не думал, что можно чувствовать себя еще более не в своей тарелке, чем он уже чувствовал, но эти слова тотчас же его остановили. Это было всем, чего он никогда не хотел для Дина, и все же сейчас, впервые после больницы, он видел того брата, которого когда-то потерял.  
  


* * *

      Они летели по шоссе 167, и мимо проносились уличные фонари. Вспышки света озаряли кровь, текущую по опухшему лицу Дина и капающую с подбородка на покрытую синяками грудь. Сэм крепко зажмурил глаза, изгоняя всплывающие образы из прошлого. От этого они стали только хуже.  
      Перед его мысленным взором Дин лежал на измазанной кровью плитке, в луже запекшейся крови, и не шевелился. Его изрезанные запястья тоже обнимали алые лужицы. Сэм слышал бульканье Дина, давившегося собственной кровью, и влажный хрип, когда тот пытался дышать разбитым носом. Он до сих пор помнил эту тяжесть, когда он тащил сломанное тело Дина к машине, не зная, преследуют их или нет.  
      Сэм открыл глаза, сфокусировавшись на своем лежащем поверх темноты отражении. Сегодня ночь была беззвездной, лишь сияли фонари расположившихся неподалеку складов-распределителей. Было достаточно поздно, чтобы на дорогах почти не осталось автомобилей, а те, что остались, гнали на большой скорости — скорее всего, подростки валяли дурака, как им и положено. Дин обошел их всех.  
      Дин вел так, словно их преследуют, но даже ни разу не глянул в зеркало заднего вида. Если бы он это сделал, то увидел бы, что за ними никого нет. И никогда не было.  
      Сэм вцепился в сидение. Он ни о ком не беспокоился, разве что опасался, что их заловит полиция, и гораздо сильнее боялся, что прежде Дин врежется в дерево. Он не был уверен, это Дин видит дорогу, или другие водители достаточно разумны, чтобы убраться с его пути.  
      Это был не худший образчик Динова вождения, какой видел Сэм, — пока Дин не убрал руку с руля, а глаза — с дороги, оставив при этом ногу топить педаль газа в пол. Пока Дин тянулся под сидение, Импала приближалась к разделительной полосе, и Сэм приготовился схватить руль. Сейчас вокруг не было автомобилей, но какой-нибудь из них вполне мог в любую секунду показаться на вершине следующего холма.  
      — Проклятье, Дин. Что ты творишь?  
      Дин шлепком откинул руку Сэма прочь и выпрямился в кресле, держа в руке фляжку. Он вернул Импалу на свою полосу, одновременно неуклюже пытаясь отвернуть крышку трясущимися руками.  
      — Эй! — прошипел Дин, когда Сэм отобрал фляжку. — Верни ее.  
      — Нет.  
      Сэм не глядя кинул фляжку на заднее сидение. Та стукнулась об пол, и Импала вильнула — Дин повернулся, чтобы дотянуться до фляжки. Секунду спустя Дин вновь сел прямо и стукнул кулаком по рулю.  
      — Какого черта, Сэм?  
      — Я пропущу выпускной, потому что, если нам повезет, в это время я буду в больнице, отдавая тебе свою печень. — Сэм потянулся назад, чтобы взять бутылку «Гейторада»1. — Вероятно, у тебя уже обезвоживание.  
      — Вот поэтому мне и нужно выпить.  
      Сэм впихнул Дину в руку «Гейторад».  
      — Тебе нужен врач.  
      Дин ухмыльнулся.  
      — Нет, мне нужен напиток, не напоминающий цветом слизь из «Черепашек-нинзя».  
      — Просто заткнись и выпей это. Сейчас все равно слишком темно, чтобы разглядеть цвет.  
      — Сам заткнись и выпей это, — пробормотал Дин. Он с космической скоростью выхлебал полбутылки, затем скривился и передал ее обратно. — Как ты пьешь эту гадость?  
      — Ой, да ладно, Дин. Может, у тебя и вкусовых сосочков-то не осталось.  
      Дин не ответил. Мелькающие огни отражались от пота, покрывавшего его лоб, несмотря на то, что он дрожал. Он слишком часто дышал, и лицо у него кривилось от боли. Он пошевелил ногой, и по полу что-то загремело. Как будто пузырек с таблетками. Сэм надеялся, что это что-нибудь болеутоляющее, и неважно, насколько это маловероятно.  
      Годами Дина терзала практически постоянная боль. Единственное, что было почти столь же постоянным, это его отказ прикасаться к таблеткам из оранжевых пузырьков, и плевать, насколько плохо ему было. Прямо сейчас Сэма удовлетворило бы и что-нибудь, отпускаемое без рецепта, если бы оно хотя бы смягчило боль.  
      Сэм улегся головой на дрожащее бедро Дина и потянулся под водительское кресло. Джинсовая ткань была все еще влажной от пота. Роясь в мусоре на полу, Сэм вдохнул мускусный запах.  
      Запах пота и крови, виски и кожи — это был Дин. Тот Дин, который был скрыт под томящимися на огне соусами для спагетти и стиральным порошком. Это был Дин, уставший после жесткой тренировки или ковыляющий после ночной охоты, с залитыми кровью глазами и по-прежнему улыбающийся как дурак.  
      Дин поерзал и, наморщив лоб, опустил на него взгляд.  
      — Не можешь потерпеть до дому, чтобы мне отсосать?  
      Пальцы Сэма сомкнулись вокруг пузырька. Он заколебался, осознав, что это было лекарство по рецепту. Врач предложила выписать Дину предоперационный рецепт на обезболивающие, но тот отказался.  
      — Серьезно, что ты там делаешь? — спросил Дин. Сэм почувствовал щекой, как напряглось его бедро. — Чувак, убери лапы от моих вещей.  
      Как только Сэм выпрямился, Дин тут же попытался отобрать у него пузырек. Сэм вздрогнул и инстинктивно отпихнул брата. И едва заметил, как тот скривился, поскольку был слишком занят, хватаясь за руль.  
      — Боже, Дин, съезжай на обочину, если не намерен вести машину.  
      — Я буду вести, если ты прекратишь дрючиться с моим барахлом.  
      Дин положил руку на руль, одновременно вновь попытавшись другой рукой добраться до таблеток. Сэм держал их подальше от брата, там, где он мог поймать свет проносящихся мимо фонарей и прочитать, что же это такое, что Дин так не хочет ему показывать.  
      За пару попыток он сумел разобрать, что это был полупустой рецепт на оксиконтин, выписанный для Федора Бойко. Сэм стиснул пузырек в руке, пытаясь думать вопреки бешено стучащему сердцу.  
      — Где ты это взял?  
      Впервые с того момента, как они покинули гараж, Дин сосредоточился на дороге, упрямо избегая взгляда Сэма.  
      — Дин? У нас нет украинских псевдонимов. Ты их украл?  
      — Что? Нет. Я же говорил тебе, что не ворую, и я не ворую. Я честно купил их у одного парня в гараже.  
      Дин сказал это так, словно это имело смысл, и Сэм даже не знал, что ответить. Именно он считал, что Дин должен принимать болеутоляющие. Это Дин всю дорогу отказывался.  
      — Ты не взял рецепт у доктора Довер, но взял таблетки у какого-то левого нелегального уличного бойца? Ты хоть понимаешь, какая это несусветная глупость?  
      — История моей жизни. Что тут скажешь? Он не был похож на насилующего на свиданиях. Мне просто нужно было что-то, чтобы продержаться в боях.  
      — Ты не можешь этого делать. Глушение боли ничего не меняет. Повреждение по-прежнему там, ты просто его не ощущаешь.  
      — Да, и это основная идея.  
      Сэм снова потряс пузырек.  
      — Дин, это плюс алкоголь — то, что убьет тебя. Это тоже входит в идею? Ты так сильно жаждешь от меня свалить?  
      — Нет! Сэмми, нет. Я просто… — Дин скривился и дернулся в кресле, как будто его ударило током. — Блядь! — Он перенес вес на левое бедро и ссутулился, почти свернувшись клубком.  
      — Съезжай на обочину. — Дин не отозвался, и Сэм легонько пихнул его локтем. — Дин, сворачивай на обочину, или это сделаю я.  
      — Да, я понял. — Дин говорил сквозь зубы, стараясь выровнять дыхание. — Я бесполезный калека, а не глухой.  
      Дин не съехал на обочину, но свернул на первом же повороте. Он направился по узкой боковой дороге и ехал несколько минут, прежде чем затормозить на грязном подъеме возле реки. Хотя Сэм никогда раньше не видел этого места, Дин явно был тут не впервые.  
      Двигатель умолк, оставив лишь плеск воды и неровное дыхание Дина. Тот сидел лишь мгновение, после чего распахнул дверцу и выбрался наружу. Он даже не успел полностью выпрямиться, прежде чем рухнуть на землю.  
      — Дин!  
      Сэм переполз через сидение и вылез со стороны водителя. Проскользив по грязи, он перескочил туда, где лежал на боку, сжимая колено, Дин.  
      Сэм подтянул брата, чтобы тот уселся, и, вздрагивая от его болезненных охов, прислонил его к машине. Голова Дина перекатилась набок, глаза были зажмурены. Лишь выгравированное на его лбу напряжение говорило Сэму, что он еще в сознании.  
      По телу Дина прокатилась дрожь. Его кожа под рукой Сэма была холодной и липкой. К боку пристала грязь, а их джинсы пропитала жижа.  
      Сэм рукавом вытер грязь с окровавленного лица брата, стянул куртку подтянул его вперед, чтобы голова Дина оказалась на его плече, одновременно просовывая куртку между его обнаженной кожей и холодным металлом Импалы.  
      После того как Сэм прислонил его спиной к машине, Дин поднял голову.  
      — Что ты делаешь?  
      — Пытаюсь не дать тебе впасть в шок.  
      — Королева драмы, — пробормотал Дин. — Это всего лишь ноющая нога. Просто дай мне секунду.  
      Дину было совсем худо, но это они уже проходили. Сейчас было бесполезно пытаться взывать к его здравому смыслу. Сэм мог лишь помочь ему это перетерпеть. Он опустился на землю и сел, обхватив брата рукой, стараясь оградить его от холодного ветра. Дин привалился к нему, опустив голову ему на плечо.  
      Сэм обнял брата крепче, наблюдая, как тот закрывает глаза, затем прерывисто вздохнул и уставился на бурлящую стремнину.  
      Он не знал, что такого в этой реке, что так привлекает Дина. Возможно, его успокаивал звук, а может, все дело было в свободе воды. Свободе, которую Сэм у него отобрал.  
      Дин был слишком сильным и красивым, чтобы быть тенью, в которую обратился. Он считал, будто все, чем он был, следует предать тьме, и Сэм знал, что в этом виноват он. Он снова и снова повторял Дине, что он не может быть тем, что он есть, что он должен вписаться в шаблон. Именно из-за этого Сэм спорил с отцом — а теперь делал то же самое с братом.  
      — Прости, Сэмми. Я знаю, что облажался.  
      — Нет, Дин, я понимаю. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив, а это не тот способ.  
      Дин выпрямился, качая головой.  
      — Старик, я больше нихрена не могу это делать. Я не подхожу всякой там воображаемой нормальной жизни. Я ее не заслуживаю.  
      Сэм сжал Диново плечо.  
      — Никто из нас не заслужил то, что случилось.  
      — Нет, я имею в виду эту жизнь. Здесь у меня нет никакого дела. — У Дина надломился голос. — Я должен был суметь остановить ту тварь. Должен был спасти его.  
      — Дин, ты в этом не виноват. Если бы я появился раньше…  
      — Ты был бы мертв. Если бы это был ты… Я и так ненавижу, что остался тут, хотя отец мог бы действительно позаботиться о тебе.  
      — Ты серьезно? — спросил Сэм. — Отец едва пережил смерть мамы. Как думаешь, во что бы он превратился, потеряв тебя?  
      — Он бы справился.  
      — Нет, не справился. Дин, это ты всегда держал нас вместе. Мне жаль, что папы больше нет, но если бы выжил он, никто из нас с этим бы не справился. Я лишь хочу, чтобы он был здесь ради тебя.  
      Сэм считал, что дела обстоят скверно, еще до гибели отца. Он не мог даже притвориться, что никогда не думал, что дела пошли бы лучше, если бы отца не было. Он был слишком маленьким, чтобы понять. Он видел, что Дин все делает, и не видел нужды в отце. Чего он не осознавал, так это насколько в отце нуждался сам Дин.  
      — Он был бы, если бы не я, — сказал Дин. — Как он мог думать, что я в состоянии тебя защитить?  
      — Ты должен перестать винить себя. Я знаю, это больно, Дин. Я знаю, почему ты считаешь, что тварь внутри тебя. Бобби все мне рассказал.  
      — Ты говорил с Бобби?  
      — Я должен был знать, и, Дин, это не то, что ты думаешь.  
      — Я знаю, что это был не перевертыш, как мы предполагали. Мы пошли на него с серебряным ножом и полными карманами пуль. Я думал, мы загнали его в угол. Мы правда собирались по-быстрому управиться и по дороге домой захватить тебе пиццы. Но мы сами угодили в ловушку.  
      Сэм покачал головой. Даже те куски истории, о которых он знал, Дин помнил неверно. Дин говорил так, словно это он был ответственен за технические ошибки, хотя даже ничего не знал о предстоящей охоте.  
      Однажды отец просто захватил с собой Дина, когда они вернулись домой из школы. Он сказал Дину шевелить задницей, потому что ему требовался напарник для поддержки, а Калеб был недоступен. Дин взял сумку с оружием и сел в машину, прежде чем Сэм начал протестовать.  
      — Оно заблокировало дверь. — Дин прислонился затылком к Импале и уставился на камни. — Я даже не смог разбить блядское окно, а папа… Оно пришпилило его к потолку и вселилось в меня. Вытащило наружу всякое и извратило.  
      — Всякое в твоей голове? — спросил Сэм.  
      — Думаю, да. Кошмары. Того пса, что прыгнул на меня, когда мне было около пяти. Все мерзкое дерьмо, какое я когда-либо видел. Оно появилось в том туалете, разрывая отца на части. Я до сих пор ощущаю огонь и запах серы. Я до сих пор слышу крики отца.  
      — Господи, Дин.  
      Сэм пытался вдохнуть, когда услышал сдавленный всхлип Дина. Тот поднял глаза в черное небо. Фонарь на мосту высветил дорожку слез, прорезавшую засохшую кровь на трясущемся подбородке Дина.  
      — Я убил его, Сэмми. — Дин опустил взгляд на свою руку, пытаясь отскрести кровь, которую стирал из-под носа. — И тварь все еще во мне или преследует нас. Я не знаю.  
      — Здесь ничего нет, Дин.  
      — Ты не можешь этого знать.  
      — Это была тульпа.  
      Дин сощурил влажные глаза.  
      — Это была не чертова рыба.  
      — Не тиляпия — тульпа. Это была ожившая злобная мыслеформа. Кто-нибудь думает о ней, и она становится полностью самостоятельной, а потом чем больше людей ее подпитывает, тем она сильнее. Бобби сказал, что, по-видимому, она является к родителям с детьми и убивает одних на глазах у других. — Сэм провел пальцем по шрамам на Диновом предплечье. — Я лишь не знаю, почему она пыталась убить тебя. Бобби сказал, обычно тульпа оставляет одного в живых, чтобы кормиться.  
      — Это был я.  
      Пальцы Сэма замерли, он вслед за Дином опустил взгляд на шрамы. В больнице сказали, что им придется задержать Дина, отчасти потому, что Дин пытался убить себя. Они сказали, что Дин сам сообщил им, что вскрыл себе запястья. Сэм всегда думал, что это нелепо с их стороны — утверждать, будто две раны были нанесены самостоятельно, при том что все прочие Дин никак не мог себе нанести.  
      Дин отпихнул Сэмовы пальцы и потер рукой предплечье.  
      — Я пытался остановить тварь.  
      — Ты пытался себя убить?  
      — Я пытался убить ее. Я слышал ее у себя в голове, она говорила, что мы одно и то же — а папа так громко кричал. В смысле, его горло раскидало по всему чертову туалету, но я по-прежнему его слышал. — Голос Дина прервался. — Сэмми он умолял меня это остановить, и я пытался, правда пытался, но тварь уже забрала мой пистолет. У меня остался только нож, и я не мог пошевелить руками. Я мог дотянуться только до запястий, и угол был неудобным, чтобы закончить дело.  
      Сэм так крепко прижал Дина к груди, что они не могли дышать. Он был больше не в силах слышать. Он был не в силах слушать, как Дин извиняется за то, что жив.  
      Дин не пытался отодвинуться. Он лишь обхватил себя руками, дрожа в объятиях Сэма и уткнувшись мокрыми щеками ему в грудь. Его тело сотрясали беззвучные рыдания.  
      — Твари больше нет, Дин. — Сэм провел ладонью по Диновым волосам. — Несколько лет назад, возле Грейслейка, какие-то охотники выяснили, как уничтожить ее. Судя по тому, что сообщил Бобби, похоже, будто это случилось в то же время, когда тебе начало становиться лучше.  
      — Я все еще вижу ее, — прошептал Дин.  
      — Я знаю. Бобби сказал, что она меняет что-то в людях, которых касается, но, Дин, все остальные, кого коснулась эта тварь, либо умерли, либо превратились в «овощи» в течение года. Ты единственный оказался достаточно сильным, чтобы пережить это. И ты переживешь.  
      — Это должен был быть я.  
      Сэм не был уверен, говорит ли Дин об отце, или о нежелании находиться здесь, или просто о том, что он сам хотел бы быть тем, кто убил тварь. Дин явно не рассчитывал на такой конец охоты, но Сэм знал: это единственный конец, в котором его брат мог выжить.  
  


* * *

      Дин сидел на крышке унитаза, расставив ноги. Его перепачканные штаны кучей валялись на полу, вместе с Сэмовыми. Он тяжело навалился на мойку, и одеяло, в которое Сэм его завернул, начало сползать с его голых плеч.  
      Сэм поправил одеяло и вернулся к раковине. Он выжимал под краном окровавленную тряпицу. Алые капли Диновой крови разлетались по фаянсу, затем выцветали в розовые и смывались. Сэм держал руки под горячей водой, пока их не начало обжигать, вытащив их из-под крана только когда исчезли все следы крови.  
      Он вновь присел на корточки перед Дином, чтобы смыть остатки крови и грязи с его подбородка, обнажая синяки. Только рассеченной брови требовалась пара швов, и они поспорили насчет этого, но Дин слишком устал, чтобы продолжать протестовать, и позволил Сэму сделать по-своему.  
      Сэм закрыл дверь, чтобы сохранить тепло от наполнявшейся ванны. Плеск воды заполнял неподвижный воздух, погрузив комнату в тишину, когда Сэм ее выключил.  
      Он встал и обхватил Дина рукой.  
      — Ну же, давай посадим тебя в ванну.  
      Дин отпихнул его руки.  
      — Я не чертов инвалид.  
      — Нет, — согласился Сэм, вновь обнимая его. — Но ты повел себя как идиот и опять разбередил ногу.  
      Дин так и сидел на унитазе, уставившись на ванну.  
      — Я не хочу быть тем, кому нужно, чтобы младший брат подтирал ему зад всякий раз, как он упадет. Я не хочу быть обузой.  
      — Дин, ты не обуза. После всего, что ты для меня сделал, я хочу помогать тебе.  
      — Я не это имел в виду.  
      Дин оттолкнулся от мойки и позволил Сэму поддерживать его, пока он хромал к ванне. Когда Дин занес больную ногу над краем, Сэм обнял его крепче. На опухшей коже до сих пор остались выемки от полос фиксатора ноги, который Дин надел перед боем.  
      Сэм никогда прежде не видел Дина с фиксатором и понятия не имел, где тот его взял. Врач не упоминала фиксатор, а тот, что лежал на полу возле мойки, не выглядел как бесплатная дешевка из клиники. Он выглядел как настоящий спортивный фиксатор, который Сэм искал для Дина раньше, и который, как он знал, стоил куда дороже, чем все, что Дин мог бы себе купить.  
      Когда Дин улегся в воду, Сэм присел на край ванны.  
      — Тогда что ты имел в виду?  
      Дин откинул голову на грязную голубую плитку. Он посмотрел на светильник над ванной и позволил своей маске упасть. Все — от того, как он погрузился в воду, до неприкрытой боли в глазах — придавало ему вид юный и уязвимый — и в тоже время по-стариковски усталый.  
      — Ты правда думаешь, что эта операция может помочь? — спросил Дин. — В смысле, если врачи ничего не видели раньше…  
      — Ты был прав, Дин. Я не помню маму, но и ты многого не помнишь. Пока ты был на аппаратах, они хотели, чтобы я начал договариваться с кем-нибудь о принятии мер, потому что не могли понять, почему ты все еще жив. Они сказали, что ты никогда не очнешься. Они многое насчет тебя упустили.  
      Дин вцепился рукой в край ванны.  
      — Я не знаю, что ты от меня хочешь.  
      — Я хочу, чтобы ты позволил себе выздороветь.  
      — Я знаю. Просто… Сэм, я ведь говорил с больницей про операцию. За то, чтобы подлатать эту чертову ногу, они хотят больше двадцати тысяч долларов.  
      Дин сильно сжал свое опухшее колено и скривился. Сэм сунулся под воду, отнял от ноги руку Дина, да так и оставил в своей.  
      — Мне плевать, во сколько это обойдется, Дин. Это убивает тебя. В любом случае, страховка покроет большую часть.  
      — У нас нет страховки.  
      — Но я думал…  
      — Я снова облажался, Сэмми. Автосалон аннулировал страховку. Я думал, она будет действовать до конца месяца, но, видимо, Портер отменил ее раньше. На одни только чертовы тесты ушли все наши сбережения на черный день.  
      — Ты приступил к тестам. Наверняка ты считал, что мы с этим справимся.  
      — Я просто знал, что для тебя это важно. Я думал, что врачи только глянут на это чертово колено и скажут «ага, оно никуда не годится». Тогда ты бы перестал просить, и я знал, что впереди очередной бой, чтобы поднять деньжат, но потом они сказали, что могут его вылечить…  
      Динова рука вновь соскользнула под воду, он повернул голову и уставился на плитку.  
      — Я знаю, ты хотел, чтобы все было по правилам, Сэмми, но я не в состоянии заработать столько денег. Не так, как ты хочешь. Это бы обошлось нам всего в несколько кусков, если бы мы поехали в Сиэтл и воспользовались чужой страховкой. Решать тебе.  
      — Будем мы тебя лечить или нет?  
      У Сэма в голове не укладывалось, что Дин может думать, будто он скорее предпочтет наблюдать, как брат всю оставшуюся жизнь страдает от боли, чем сделать то, что им придется сделать. Он надеялся, что Дин всего лишь пытается найти способ избежать возвращения в больницу, а не взаправду в это верит.  
      — Дин, я бы согласился на кровавое жертвоприношение, если бы счел это необходимым, но нам не нужна страховка. Я могу устроиться на работу, и мы составим с больницей план выплат.  
      — Нет, — сказал Дин с куда большей силой, чем с виду был способен. — Я хочу, чтобы ты был в колледже со своими друзьями и делал то, что делают нормальные парни.  
      — Нормальные парни работают, когда их семье нужны деньги.  
      — Тогда, думаю, тебе придется отказаться от этой части нормальности. Даже если бы мы могли поднять такую сумму, это были бы твои деньги на учебу.  
      — Дин, мне не нужны деньги на учебу.  
      — Ты блядь идешь в колледж, и точка.  
      — Да, иду. Я получил полную стипендию в Вашингтонском университете.  
      Дин вскинул голову:  
      — Серьезно?  
      — Узнал сегодня днем. Насчет этого можешь не волноваться.  
      — Ты отлично справился, Сэмми. — Уголок разбитой Диновой губы пополз вверх. — Правда отлично.  
      — Без тебя я бы не справился. — Сэм уселся на пол, чтобы не смотреть на Дина сверху вниз, но оставаться рядом. — Я не хочу справляться с этим без тебя.  
      — Я стараюсь.  
      — Я знаю, что ты стараешься, и мы все наладим, Дин, но это не то же самое, что подлататься после охоты. Мы не можем вот так запросто завалиться в первую попавшуюся больницу без твоей медкарты. В Центральной больнице Оберна хороший хирургический центр, у них уже есть твоя карта, и они близко. Ты ведь понимаешь, что тебе придется дать мне вести машину, когда мы будем возвращаться домой после операции?  
      Дин иронически усмехнулся.  
      — Я калека, а не самоубийца.  
      — Ты не калека, Дин. И никогда не был.  
      — Думаю, ты прав. Чтобы вести машину, мне достаточно одной ноги.  
      Сэм пихнул брата локтем в плечо и оперся о ванну.  
      — Все получится.  
      — Конечно. — Дин на мгновение умолк, потом кивнул. — Я могу попросить их сделать одну только ПКС и удаление вместо восстановления хряща.  
      — Это тебе не тачками торговать. Если они могут восстановить хрящ, именно это мы и сделаем. Мы не станем торговаться о сделке подешевле для твоей операции, только чтобы сэкономить несколько баксов.  
      — Для гика со стипендией у тебя реально фигово с математикой.  
      — Что ж, думаю, тебе придется быть рядом, чтобы продолжать помогать мне с учебой.  
      Дин не выглядел особо убежденным, что что-нибудь изменится, но из его плеч ушло напряжение — и это намного превосходило все сегодняшние надежды Сэма.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 Самый популярный в США изотонический спортивный напиток, используемый с целью восстановления жидкостей и солей, теряемых организмом во время тренировок.


	8. Глава 8

 

      Дин сидел, одетый в больничную рубаху, и дергался. Он неустанно терзал простыни, то стискивая их в кулаках, то отпуская. Под его глазами, глядящими куда-то вдаль, залегли темные круги.  
      Им пришлось встать в половине шестого утра, чтобы вовремя прибыть в больницу. Дин вел себя так, словно это был подвиг, хотя это было всего на пятнадцать минут раньше его обычной побудки и, в любом случае, никто из них не спал.  
      Еще Дин ворчал, что ему не разрешили позавтракать — при том, что он не поел прошлым вечером, а Сэм его предупреждал, что придется утром поголодать. Сэм не сомневался, что единственное, чего не хватало Дину, это утреннего кофе, и Сэм тоже не стал его пить, чтобы не искушать брата ароматом.  
      С Дина сталось бы запихнуть в себя завтрак, только чтобы избежать операции. Это раздражало, потому что самой операции он не боялся. Он даже не боялся умереть.  
      Единственная причина, по которой Дин развел все эту суету, заключалась в том, что он не хотел находиться в больнице. Сэм был убежден, что Дин и не подумал бы об операции, если бы они смогли найти парня, который бы сделал ее в своем грязном гараже с бутылкой виски и зубной нитью.  
      — А нам не стоит подождать и вернуться, когда врачи наконец проснутся? — спросил Дин.  
      Операция должна была начаться не раньше четверти девятого, и, к счастью, это время приближалось. Врачи хотели, чтобы они приехали пораньше, только из-за регистрации и предоперационной подготовки. Было бы здорово, если бы они вырубили Дина в ту же секунду, как он вошел, пока он еще был невыспавшимся и рассеянным, — но два часа дали Дину чересчур много времени, чтобы оценить прелести голода и усталости.  
      Сэму надоела эта возня, и он схватил Дина за руку; пальцы скользнули по медицинскому браслету на его запястье. Сердце Сэма пропустило удар.  
      Он продолжал напоминать себе, как замечательно, что они здесь, но снова видеть Дина, потерянно сидящим на больничной койке, было тяжелее, чем представлял себе Сэм. Последний раз, когда они тут были, к моменту возвращения Сэма Динова кровать была пуста.  
      — Мы уедем, когда они закончат, — сказал Сэм. — Уже днем ты снова окажешься в своем кресле, а еще через несколько дней будешь сводить меня с ума, носясь вокруг на костылях.  
      — Я не буду пользоваться чертовыми костылями.  
      — Конечно, Дин. Тебе не придется ими пользоваться, если ты не возражаешь постоянно возвращаться сюда на операцию.  
      Дин пробурчал что-то себе под нос.  
      Может, потому, что они не вернутся, этот раз казался непохожим на все остальные, когда Сэм сидел у больничной койки Дина. Раньше врачи собирали его брата лишь для того, чтобы очередная охота могла разорвать его на части. Теперь все было по-другому.  
      Они исправят это, и на этом все. Дин сможет вернуть свою жизнь. Сэм знал, что на самом деле все не так просто, не так безусловно — но это было куда проще, чем большинство вещей в их жизни.  
      — Что ты будешь делать, когда тебе станет лучше? — спросил Сэм.  
      — Надеру тебе зад костылями.  
      — Да, жду с нетерпением. — Сэм фыркнул. — Но, серьезно, ты ведь действительно можешь пойти в колледж, ты в курсе?  
      Несколько дней назад, в муниципальном колледже, Дин прошел последний тест для ССО. Благодаря справке от доктора Довер ему разрешили делать перерывы под наблюдением, в которых он нуждался, чтобы закончить тесты без мучений с ногой. Кроме того, это сосредоточило Дина на чем-то помимо предстоящей операции.  
      Сэм хотел, чтобы операцию сделали немедленно, чтобы Дину не пришлось о ней думать, но им пришлось ждать, пока не прошли Диновы синяки. Даже Сэм не мог притвориться, что не скрывает до сих пор подсознательный страх, что врачи найдут причины забрать Дина.  
      — Даже если я прошел, не думаю, что ССО — та аббревиатура, которую хочет твой понтовый университет. — Дин поднял взгляд от простыней и встретился глазами с Сэмом. — Это не то, чего я хочу.  
      Сэм улыбнулся.  
      — Хорошо.  
      — Хорошо? Чувак, ты годами пытался засунуть меня в школу. — Дин сощурился. — Отпад. Мне вот-вот раскромсает ногу сестра Рэтчед, а мой брат одержим.  
      — Ты никогда не говорил, чего хочешь. Это начало.  
      Дин снова расслабленно откинулся на подушку.  
      — Раз уж ты принимаешь заказы, еще я хочу пиво и один из этих огромных чизбургеров. И помнишь тот яблочный пирог в кафе в Кентукки? Мы должны поехать…  
      Сэму не было нужды оборачиваться, чтобы понять, что в палату вошла медсестра. Ему достаточно было видеть, как с лица Дина уходят все краски и как он вновь напряженно замирает на койке. Сэм положил руку Дину на бедро, затем оглянулся через плечо и улыбнулся медсестре.  
      — Извините, что прерываю, — сказала та. — Но они ждут Дина в операционной.  
      Дин вдохнул и снял с шеи амулет. Сэм наклонился вперед, чтобы Дин мог надеть амулет на него. Сэм всегда носил его, пока Дин был в больнице, и, по-видимому, Дин точно также считал это гарантией того, что они всегда найдут путь друг к другу.  
      — Все будет в порядке, Дин.  
      Для них это была затертая фраза, но впервые на памяти Сэма она не была ложью.  
  


* * *

      Сэм готов был прибить своего брата.  
      В первый день после операции все было прекрасно. В организме Дина все еще курсировало столько лекарств, что ему даже было плевать, что Сэм вел Импалу. Они вернулись домой и рухнули на кровать, и Сэм лежал рядом с Дином, наблюдая за тем, как тот спит.  
      Сейчас Дин проснулся, выяснил, что Сэм выкинул всю его выпивку, и поклялся, что больше не ляжет. Однако вскоре он устал сидеть и вознамерился попробовать пройтись — хотя предполагалось, что он должен соблюдать постельный режим.  
      Сэм был абсолютно уверен, что Дин нарочно сунул пульт от телевизора под подушки, чтобы заиметь повод вставать и переключать канал. В итоге Сэму пришлось убрать костыли подальше от дивана, чтобы Дин не мог до них дотянуться.  
      — Я уже видел этот выпуск шоу Опры, — окликнул Дин из гостиной.  
      Закатив глаза, Сэм вернулся по коридору от ванной.  
      — Ты уже все их видел. Больше ничего нету. Завтра принесу какие-нибудь фильмы.  
      Дин что-то пробурчал в ответ со своего места на диване, где он лежал, пристроив ногу на гору подушек на подлокотнике. Ему было бы гораздо удобнее в кровати, и Сэм даже предложил перенести телевизор туда, но Дин по-прежнему настаивал на том, чтобы остаться в своем логове на продавленной софе.  
      Дина устраивало и его кресло, пока Сэм его оттуда не погнал. Он бы позволил Дину сидеть там хоть все утро, но там не было возможности поднимать его ногу так высоко, как хотели врачи, и, кроме того, Дину нельзя было находиться весь день в одной позе.  
      — Как поживает твоя нога?  
      Возможность задать этот вопрос более чем искупала необходимость мириться с Диновым нытьем. Учитывая, что теперь Дин винил в своем состоянии врачей, тема его ноги не то что была официально открыта для обсуждения — Дина было просто не заткнуть.  
      — Ну, хирурги славно потрудились. Она до сих пор болит, а теперь еще и подтекает.  
      Сэм очень постарался не засмеяться. Он помнил первый раз, когда Дина по-настоящему серьезно зацепило на охоте. Пока отец гнал по шоссе, Сэм сидел на заднем сидении, а Дин лежал у него на коленях. Дин прижимал руку к боку, пытаясь удержать сочившуюся меж пальцев кровь, и его это не напрягало. Зато послеоперационный дренаж через несколько крохотных дырочек в колене пугал его до усрачки.  
      — Им пришлось восстановить твое колено. Чтобы зажить, ему потребуется больше пары дней.  
      — Восстановить, ага, как же, — сказал Дин, глядя на свое колено. — Похоже, как будто они играли в дартс, пока я был в отрубе. Учитывая, сколько денег они с меня стрясли, вся эта чертова нога должна была быть разрезана вдоль и поперек.  
      — Вообще-то они стрясли с тебя деньги скорее, чтобы этого не делать.  
      Дин скрестил руки на груди:  
      — Говорил же тебе, надо было договариваться на дешевую операцию.  
      Когда Дин зажмурился, Сэм уселся в его кресло, наблюдая за его движениями. Дин скрестил руки на груди, вовсе не выражая свое отвращение. Он трясся и пытался это скрыть.  
      — Эй, Дин, ты в порядке?  
      Дин поерзал, медля с ответом.  
      — Думаю, это из-за того, чем они меня напичкали. — Дрожащей рукой он отер пот со лба. — Голова меня нахрен убивает. Чувак, мне нужно выпить.  
      Сэм нахмурился. С Дина сталось бы подсознательно навоображать мнимых симптомов, чтобы доказать, что врачи пытались что-то там намутить с таблетками, но он и впрямь выглядел больным, и, по правде сказать, Сэм не удивился.  
      — Дело не в таблетках, Дин. Они не давали тебе ничего такого, что ты не принимал прежде. У тебя синдром отмены.  
      Вид у Дина был скептический, но он откинул голову назад и уставился в потолок.  
      — Значит, все дело в этом чертовом окси.  
      — Сколько ты принял?  
      — Не знаю. — Дин посчитал на подрагивающих пальцах. — Десять? Может, двенадцать.  
      — За все время участия в боях ты принял десяток таблеток? Дин, да ладно, отец давал тебе и побольше, и ты знаешь, тебе никогда не составляло труда соскочить.  
      — Ну, на этот раз все по-другому.  
      Сэм покачал головой.  
      — Дин, врач прописал тебе «Перкоцет»1. У тебя никак не может быть ломки от окси, потому что ты до сих пор его принимаешь.  
      — Значит, наверное, Лавочкин те таблетки с чем-нибудь смешал.  
      — Или дело в алкоголе. — Сэм перегнулся через подлокотник Динова кресла. — Ты не пил несколько дней.  
      — Из-за тебя. — Дин сердито поглядел на него. — Я пошел на чертову операцию. Выпивка — самое меньшее, чего я заслуживаю. А теперь почему бы тебе не перестать изображать пивного нациста и не притащить мне упаковку пива?  
      — Мне начнут продавать пиво только через несколько лет, вот тогда и поговорим об этом.  
      — Чувак, я бухал годами, и никогда еще так себя не чувствовал. Говорю тебе, что-то не так, и это не хренов алкоголь.  
      — Ты прав, Дин. Последние пять лет ты пил крепкий алкоголь двадцать четыре часа в сутки семь дней в неделю. Твое тело считает, что он тебе необходим.  
      — Так принеси мне его, иначе я сам схожу.  
      — Прости, Дин. — Сэм пожал дрожащую руку брата. — Мы так далеко зашли не для того, чтобы ты спился. Ты мне тут нужен.  
      Дин стиснул зубы, сжал кулаки, медленно вдохнул, чтобы успокоиться, и попытался прогнать напряжение из тела.  
      — Ладно, но ты просто обязан найти мне что-нибудь еще на посмотреть.  
  


* * *

      Сэм сидел на диване, наблюдая за отрубившимся в своем кресле Дином. Впервые за долгое время тот наконец-то лежал спокойно.  
      Последнюю пару дней Дин провел в холодном поту, дергаясь от каждого звука. Он совсем не спал, а тошнота стала такой сильной, что он и есть не хотел. Симптомы перестали быть тем, что отвлекало Дина от ноги и превратились в том, за чем Сэм хотел бы приглядывать. А Дин не хотел.  
      Сэм позволял ему самому с этим разбираться, пока однажды не обнаружил Дина, лежащим в кровати и прижимающим руку к груди. Его сердце билось так быстро, что Дин даже согласился вернуться в больницу.  
      Сэм знал, что Дин думал, будто у него был сердечный приступ, но, к великому разочарованию брата, врачи лишь подтвердили диагноз Сэма. Дин не перестал брюзжать насчет того, что виски заменили на кучу таблеток, но его ворчание потеряло искренность, когда лекарства начали снижать симптомы ломки и наконец позволили ему выспаться.  
      Облегчение было ошеломляющим. Не только от осознания, что сейчас Дин чувствует себя лучше, но и что ему действительно становится лучше. Все наконец-то становилось лучше.  
      Зазвонил телефон, и Сэм подорвался с дивана и помчался на кухню, боясь, как бы звонок не разбудил Дина. Сэм сдернул трубку с крючка. Не было нужды гадать, кто это. Этот номер знала всего пара человек, а если бы миз Бейкер хотела справиться, как они, она бы просто пришла.  
      — Эй, Бобби, ты сумел все выяснить?  
      — Кто это? — спросил хриплый голос на другом конце.  
      Голос был достаточно грубым, чтобы принадлежать Бобби, но это был не он. Хотя было в этом голосе что-то знакомое.  
      — Фил? — спросил Сэм. — Это Сэм, брат Дина. Ты с ним работал?  
      — Виновен по всем статьям, парень. Эй, Сэмми, а Дин случайно не болтается где-нибудь поблизости?  
      Сперва Фил напомнил Сэму Бобби, но теперь он начал думать, что тот куда больше похож на Дина. Несмотря на легкомысленные слова, Сэм слышал в голосе Фила напряженность. И хотя он не знал этого человека, он достаточно слышал о нем от Дина, чтобы знать, что тот Филу доверяет.  
      — Вообще-то Дин наконец-то уснул. Он поправляется после операции. Это ничего?  
      — Да, да, все нормально. Значит, операция? Черт побери. Только не говори мне, что он все-таки позволил кому-то взглянуть на его ногу.  
      Сэм улыбнулся заботе, которую слышал в голосе мужчины.  
      — Именно это он и сделал. Мне передать ему, чтобы он тебе перезвонил?  
      — Ну, учитывая, что я вряд ли получу от этого парня честный ответ, лучше я спрошу у тебя. Как у него дела?  
      — Хорошо… А что?  
      — Это не особо мое дело, но ты знаешь насчет него и Портера?  
      Сэм нахмурил брови. Об отношениях Дина и Портера он знал гораздо больше, чем хотелось бы, но когда его собственные отношения с Дином стали больше, чем братскими, он мало вспоминал бывшего начальника брата. Теперь же, услышав в голосе Фила волнение, Сэм резко встревожился.  
      — Да, я в курсе про Портера, — осторожно ответил он. Он не был уверен, о чем именно спрашивает Фил, и ему было бы неловко распространяться об этом больше необходимого.  
      — Ну, значит, ты меня опередил. Я только что узнал подноготную этого засранца. В магазин устроился на работу новый парень, и Портер, этот гребаный мудак, стал и к нему приставать. Вот я старый дурак… Я-то думал, что Портер отличный чувак, раз дает шанс отчаянным ребятам. Блядь, я и понятия не имел, что он с ними делает.  
      Шарики у Сэма в голове крутились слишком быстро, чтобы связно мыслить. Когда молчание на той стороне затянулось, он задал первый же хоть сколько-нибудь подходящий вопрос:  
      — Сколько еще было ребят?  
      — Не знаю. Тот парень был первым, кто ко мне пришел; думаю, ему не настолько были нужны деньги, как считал Портер.  
      — Деньги? — спросил Сэм. — Портер ему платил.  
      Это не был вопрос, потому что Сэму не требовалось подтверждение от Фила. Дин настаивал, что Портер не его парень, даже после всего, что видел Сэм. А Сэм решил, что это фигура речи. У Дина и девушки по-настоящему никогда не было — только девушки, с которыми он спал.  
      Но потом Лавочкин сказал ровно то же самое, что только что рассказал Фил. Сэм думал, что это были всего лишь бессмысленные оскорбления, чтобы подначить Дина на новый бой, а сам Дин был не в лучшей форме, потому ничего и не отрицал. Но Дин не отрицал их, потому что они были правдой.  
      Борясь с подкатывающей тошнотой, Сэм оперся свободной рукой на кухонный стол. Он едва расслышал следующие слова Фила:  
      — Я угрожал заявить на ублюдка, просто чтобы его напугать, но Дин и остальные парни… закон гласит, что они достаточно взрослые для сознательного согласия. Я не хотел рисковать отклонением иска. Чувствую себя самым большим лохом в мире… Мне просто нужно убедиться, что с Дином все в порядке и что кто-то, кому он небезразличен, в курсе. Я думал, мы его защищали. Не нужно звать психиатра, чтобы понять, что у этого парня хватает проблем и без того чтобы кто-то еще вот так с ним трахался.  
      — Вы не знали.  
      Зато Сэм должен был знать. Должен был видеть, с какой неохотой Дин трахался с Портером и с ним. Дин же сам сказал ему, что убившая отца тварь связала ему руки. Дину никак не могло по-настоящему нравиться, когда ему связывали запястья, и он всегда считал костюмы насмешкой.  
      — На всякий случай, — сказал Фил. — Эй, я знаю, он парень гордый, так что скажи ему то, что, по-твоему, ему нужно услышать, и если ему нужна работа, скажи ему, что я выгнал этого ублюдка. Только что купил магазин, где мы чиним реальные тачки. Было бы здорово, если бы он присоединился.  
      — Я ему скажу.  
      — Что ты мне скажешь?  
      Сэм шваркнул трубку на место и развернулся лицом к брату. Дин все еще был в коридоре, где ковер приглушал стук костылей. Как только Сэм его увидел, он вошел в кухню.  
      — Почему ты мне не сказал? — спросил Сэм.  
      — Ничего не хочешь добавить к этому вопросу, мистер Загадка? — Дин уставился на него. — Какой-то ты зеленоватый, Сэмми. Что происходит?  
      — Фил звонил.  
      — Фил?.. Из салона? — На лице Дина начала проявляться тревога. — Ладно. И что, я там часы забыл или что-то типа?  
      — Что с тобой делал Портер?  
      Дин побледнел, но быстро оправился.  
      — Почему ты меня спрашиваешь? На одном из шоу у тебя был билет в первом ряду. Теперь ты возжаждал подробностей?  
      — Я знаю, что он тебе за это платил.  
      Дин уронил голову на грудь и развернулся кругом. Это был не вполне быстрый побег — чтобы развернуть костыли в маленькой кухне, потребовалось несколько приемов, и Сэму пришлось замедлиться, чтобы последовать за братом по коридору.  
      — Ты не можешь сбежать, Дин. — Казалось, будто тот направляется к двери, но после слов Сэма Дин поник и повернулся к гостиной. — Я лишь хочу знать почему.  
      — Почему Портер нанял недоучку без опыта работы и понятия не имеющего, как подступиться к современной тачке?  
      — О чем ты говоришь? — спросил Сэм. — Ты постоянно возился с машинами.  
      — С устаревшими моделями.  
      Дин не употреблял в обычной речи подобные слова. В них чувствовался подспудный гнев и интонация, заставлявшая думать, что это цитата.  
      Когда Сэм представил, как Портер унижает Импалу, в нем тоже вновь забурлил гнев. Эта машина была единственным, помимо него, о чем заботился Дин. Она была всем, что осталось у Дина от отца, и единственным, что по-настоящему принадлежало ему.  
      — Я гожусь только для двух вещей. — Дин опустился на диван — резче, чем стоило бы, — и отшвырнул костыли. Те упали на пол. — Ебля и драки не подходят для большинства резюме.  
      — Это чушь, Дин. Ты все можешь. Зачем тебе заниматься этим?  
      — Думаешь, всякий раз, как я сосал член, я не размышлял, что бы сказал отец? — Дин резко вдохнул. — Что бы подумала мама?  
      Эта мысль Сэму в голову не приходила. Наверное, он должен был терзаться угрызениями совести, но он никогда не задумывался, что бы насчет чего бы то ни было подумали мама или папа. Их тут не было. А Дин был.  
      — Они бы поняли, что ты делал то, что, по-твоему, было необходимо, и что это не твоя вина. Портер не должен был использовать тебя таким образом.  
      — Использовать меня? Я не какая-то там чертова жертва. Чувак спросил, не нужны ли мне наличные. Нам оставалось два дня до того, как снова оказаться на улице. Я сказал: «Черт возьми, да, я подписываюсь». То есть этот перец, конечно, мудак, но он никогда меня не принуждал. И если бы пришлось, я бы дал отпор.  
      — Ты этого не хотел. Ты был в отчаянии, и он этим воспользовался.  
      — Это не один из твоих идиотских фильмов про изнасилование! Я похож на одуревшую от рогипнола2 чирлидершу? — Под взглядом Сэма Дин снова осел на диванные подушки. — Старик, не отвечай. Мне просто повезло, что он не вышиб меня пинком под зад сразу, как только хорошенько разглядел. Полагаю, эти губы искупили то, что я выгляжу, как выживший в Техасской резне бензопилой.  
      — Не может быть, чтобы ты действительно так о себе думал.  
      Дин опустил глаза.  
      — Неважно, что я думаю, раз это достаточно хорошо для тебя.  
      Сэм пристроился на диване рядом с ним.  
      — Ты вообще меня хотел?  
      — Конечно, я тебя хочу, Сэмми.  
      — Тебе вообще нравятся парни? — Сэм перехватил руку, которой Дин растирал свое бедро. — Дин, не лги мне.  
      — Что ж, ладно, мне не нравятся члены, но я люблю тебя. — Дин пожал плечами. — И это всего лишь секс.  
      — С собственным братом.  
      — Мне на это насрать. Это то, что я могу для тебя сделать. Я не хочу, чтобы ты пошел искать кого-нибудь еще. Я обещал отцу заботиться о тебе.  
      — Дин, это не то, что он имел в виду, и я никогда не хотел, чтобы ты всем пожертвовал. Как ты вообще мог такое подумать?  
      — Я просто делал свою работу. Говорил же тебе, это то, чего я хочу. Чтобы у тебя все было.  
      Сэм сжал Динову руку.  
      — У меня уже все есть. Мне не нужно, чтобы ты изменял себе только потому, что я урод.  
      — Чувак, я — шлюха, и ты считаешь, меня колышет, что тебе нравятся парни?  
      — Мне не нравятся парни, Дин. Мне нравится мой брат.  
      — Видишь, в этом мы солидарны. Кроме того, думаешь, я не в курсе, как трудно устоять перед этим? — Дин указал на свое лицо. — В смысле, ну же, Сэмми, тут тебя трудно винить.  
      — Не то чтобы я этого не хотел, но мне достаточно того, что ты рядом.  
      — Ага, это ты сейчас так говоришь. Посмотрим, как ты запоешь, когда твои яйца готовы будут взорваться. Я тебе говорил, что эта фигня с воздержанием, которой они тебя учат, полное говно.  
      — Возможно, но я не хочу, чтобы ты делал это лишь потому, что я этого хочу. Только если ты сам хочешь. Только если ты действительно хочешь этого для себя, Дин, а я знаю, что ты не хочешь.  
      — Я действительно очень хочу минетов.  
      — И почему я не удивлен? — Сэм тихо фыркнул и хлопнул Дина по плечу. — Ладно, но я правда хочу, чтобы ты подумал об этом, и мне не нужен ответ вот прям завтра. Или вообще. Я никуда не ухожу, Дин, и не хочу, чтобы ты был мамой, или папой, или моим парнем, или кем, по-твоему, я хочу тебя видеть. Я лишь хочу получить обратно своего брата.  
      Дин приобнял его одной рукой.  
      — Ты его никогда и не терял, Сэмми.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 Гидрохлорид оксикодона (полусинтетический опиоид, получаемый из тебаина) с солями ацетоминофена, уменьшающими проявления лихорадки. Является мощным обезболивающим средством. После повторных приёмов препарата возникает физическая и психологическая зависимость. Используется для лечения среднего и сильного болевого синдрома при острой или хронической боли.  
> 2 Запрещенное снотворное без цвета, запаха и вкуса; насильник подсыпает его в бокал жертве, чтобы заняться сексом, пока та спит.


	9. Глава 9

 

      Они сидели за столиком для пикника, прячась в тени старого клена. Ветерок не давал воздуху стать чересчур жарким, но Сэм все равно потел под синтетической тканью своей выпускной мантии. Он чувствовал себя идиотом, что до сих пор ее не снял, но, по-видимому, она радовала Дина почти так же, как держатель Сэмова диплома.  
      Дин сидел напротив него, держа ноги под столом и то и дело задевая ими Сэма. Он поставил держатель вертикально на стол и трудился над созданием пирамиды, используя груду пакетиков «M&M’s», которую выиграл в семейном развлекательном центре.  
      — Мы точно их обчистили, — сказал Дин.  
      — Да, не думаю, что Джефф жалеет, что мы впервые пришли на соревнования по минигольфу.  
      — Ну что сказать? Некоторые ребята просто не созданы для высшей лиги.  
      Сэм оттянул воротник мантии.  
      — Могу я уже снять эту дурацкую штуковину?  
      — Погоди минутку. — Дин разорвал очередной пакетик «M&M’s» и закинул в рот пригоршню драже. — Я еще не закончил ею наслаждаться.  
      — Почему я единственный, кто должен наряжаться? Это и твой выпускной тоже.  
      Сэм стянул свою шапочку выпускника и потянулся через стол, чтобы пристроить ее на голову Дина. Тот ее поправил, чтобы сидела как следует, и согласно кивнул.  
      — Да, но в платье ты смотришься лучше. — Дин подул на лезущую ему в нос кисточку. — И это именно у тебя есть вся эта понтовая фигня с почетной перевязью.  
      — Дин, если бы ты получил на ССО баллы повыше, им бы пришлось дать тебе такую же.  
      — Ну, я же тебе говорил, что надеру этому экзамену зад, верно?  
      Сэм улыбнулся, с радостью веря в эту ложь.  
      — Именно это ты и сделал, Дин.  
      Дин опустошил, кажется, пятый по счету пакетик драже, вытер руки о джинсы, потом потер их друг о друга.  
      — Ладно, костюмная вечеринка окончена. Время подарков.  
      При мысли о том, чтобы оставить в прошлом это мгновение, которое, как он надеялся, продлится если не вечность, то хотя бы еще немного, у Сэма все внутри сжалось.  
      — Ты не обязан был покупать мне подарок на выпускной.  
      — Я хотел.  
      — Ты ведь в ближайшее время не перестанешь разыгрывать эту карту при каждом удобном случае?  
      Дин ухмыльнулся:  
      — Неа.  
      Он отхлебнул колы из своей банки и соскользнул со скамейки. Он все еще не настолько восстановился, чтобы бегать и прыгать, но уже избавился от костылей. А физиотерапевт, которая, к счастью, была достаточно привлекательной, чтобы удержать внимание Дина, помогла ему практически полностью выправить походку.  
      Увидев, что Сэм тоже встал, Дин остановился на полпути к гаражу.  
      — Ты куда это собрался? — спросил он.  
      — Принести подарок для тебя.  
      — Эй, в сделке этого не было.  
      — Не всегда удается получить все, чего хочется, Дин.  
      — Жадоба.  
      Сэм наблюдал за медленными, но уверенным шагами идущего к гаражу Дина. Стоило тому скрыться из виду, как Сэм метнулся в дом, стянул мантию и достал из шкафа в прихожей коробку. Он поднял ее и прижал локти к телу, чтобы протиснуться в дверной проем и вытащить ее во двор. К тому моменту, как Сэм поставил свою ношу на стол, Дин вышел из гаража, неся такую здоровенную коробку, что ему пришлось запрокинуть голову, чтобы видеть поверх нее.  
      Дин поставил коробку рядом с Сэмовой, потом отступил назад и, склонив голову набок, нахмурился — коробки были одинаковыми, явно принесенными с закутка позади бакалейной лавки.

 

 

  
      — Я чертовски надеюсь, что мы не купили друг другу одно и то же. — Дин легонько подтолкнул Сэма локтем. — Ну, давай же. Открой свою.  
      — Дин, она шевелится.  
      — Вот поэтому ее и надо открыть первой.  
      Пока они стояли и пялились, коробка чуть накренилась в одну сторону, затем в другую, замерла на секунду, а потом изнутри донеслось царапанье и пронзительный лай. Сэм приподнял бровь, и Дин снова кивнул на свой подарок. Отец учил их не открывать странные коробки, но Сэм боялся открыть эту конкретную коробку по совершенно иным причинам, нежели когда-либо прежде.  
      Дин стоял сбоку, выжидательно наблюдая, как Сэм приподнимает крышку, чтобы заглянуть внутрь. По твердой картонной стенке застучали — это щенок восторженно завилял хвостом при виде солнечного луча.  
      Сэм откинул крышку, и щенок попытался выпрыгнуть. Сэм придержал коробку, чтобы та не завалилась, и, качая головой, сгреб щенка в охапку. Когда Сэм прижал щенка к груди, хвост у того, кажется, завилял быстрее, чем это физически возможно.  
      Это была не какая-нибудь там обычная дворняжка, которую Дин в последний момент взял из приюта. Это был красивый породистый золотистый ретривер, который как нельзя лучше подходил к картине того, что, как Сэм рассказывал Дину, он хотел, пока не зарекся.  
      Щенок уперся в Сэма лапами, вылизывая ему лицо, а тот прижал жизнерадостного щенка к себе и поверх него посмотрел на Дина.  
      — Когда ты выкроил время, чтобы раздобыть щенка?  
      — Миз Бейкер связала меня с заводчиком. Это брат Ральфа по матери или что-то в этом роде, а я знал, что тебе нравится эта псина.  
      — Боже, Дин, он идеален, — прошептал Сэм, дрожащей рукой гладя щенка по голове и смаргивая с глаз влагу. — Но я не могу его оставить.  
      — Разумеется, можешь.  
      — Я не могу оставить тебя здесь.  
      Дин с испуганным видом вскинул глаза, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом.  
      — Сэм…  
      — Дин, ты все мне отдал, и это было безупречно, честно, но это чуть тебя не убило. Я знаю, что ты здесь несчастлив, и не могу так с тобой поступить.  
      Дин потер рукой глаза и шагнул вперед.  
      — Это не так, Сэмми. Ты здесь, ты счастлив… это все, чего я хотел. Я правда хочу, чтобы у тебя здесь была своя жизнь, чтобы ты пошел в колледж и завел чертову собаку, которая обоссыт все вокруг и, возможно, сожрет нас обоих посреди ночи.  
      Продолжая почесывать щенка за ушами, Сэм стиснул зубы. Дин сказал это так, словно это была проходная шутка, но Сэм знал, что это не так. Он не забыл Диново замечание, что одним из тех, что убило отца у него на глазах, была собака. Дин не просто не любил их, но в какой-то степени боялся, и, с точки зрения Дина, собачья одержимость и щенки-перевертыши были плодами паранойи лишь отчасти.  
      Сэм кивнул на принесенную им коробку.  
      — Открой свой подарок.  
      Сперва Дин потыкал коробку, словно хотел убедиться, что та не шевелится, глянул на Сэма, и поднял крышку — после чего застыл, уставившись внутрь.  
      Устроив щенка поудобнее, Сэм наблюдал за тем, как Дин наконец сунул руку внутрь и вытащил индикатор ЭМП последней модели. Дин пробежался пальцами по кнопкам, одновременно проверяя прочее содержимое коробки. Там были датчики, специальные ножи и все остальное, что пропало из багажника Импалы.  
      — Я знаю, что ты продал папин индикатор, — сказал Сэм.  
      — Откуда?  
      — Я собирался перенести твои вещи в дом, но, когда я за ними пришел, оказалось, что половина багажника пуста. Я подумал было, что ты переложил их куда-то еще, но пропали только ценные вещи. Я понял, что ты продал их ради меня.  
      — Откуда, черт возьми, ты взял деньги на это все?  
      — Их собрал Бобби. Дин, я хочу для тебя безопасности, но еще я хочу, чтобы ты был тем, кто ты есть, и если ты не против остаться тут, я хочу, чтобы дом был нашей базой, а не тюрьмой.  
      — Это… — Дин с трудом сглотнул. — Но я не собираюсь тебя бросать, Сэмми.  
      — А я не собираюсь тебя отпускать.  
      — А что насчет Куджо и колледжа?  
      — Дин, ты не станешь называть нашего пса Куджо.  
      — Ну, тебе виднее…  
      — Ты только что устроился на эту новую работу у Фила, и пройдет еще несколько месяцев, прежде чем нога позволит тебе охотиться. Когда будешь готов, мы можем начать выезжать по выходным. Уверен, миз Бейкер согласится посидеть с  _Клайдом_ , пока мы будем в отъезде.  
      — Ты действительно ради меня вернешься к охоте?  
      — Дин, сколько раз тебе повторять? Я все для тебя сделаю.  
      Дин потянулся и потрепал Клайда по извивающейся спине, отодвинувшись за миг до того, как щенок попытался его лизнуть.  
      — Тогда, думаю, мы должны начать охотиться прямо сейчас.  
      — Раньше, чем заживет твоя нога?  
      — Ага. — Дин усмехнулся. — В этом случае копать могилы придется тебе.  
      — О нет. Это ты хочешь на охоту. Все копание на тебе.  
      — Мечтай-мечтай, Сэмми. — Дин приобнял Сэма рукой за плечо и похлопал по его бицепсу. — Нам же надо как-то нарастить мускулы на этих цыплячьих косточках.  
      Дин засмеялся, по-настоящему засмеялся. Это было едва ли не больше, чем Сэм мог вынести. Смех брата был звуком, который он всегда воспринимал как должное, пока тот не уступил место тишине. Больше Сэм подобной ошибки не совершит.  
      Так и не сумев заставить себя опустить Клайда на траву, Сэм наблюдал, как Дин разглядывает лежащие в коробке охотничьи принадлежности. Дин моргнул, затем собрал туда же «M&M’s» и аккуратно водрузил поверх всего диплом. Он поднял коробку и, присоединившись к Сэму, зашагал к дому.  
      — Итак, что вы с Клайдом приготовите мне на обед? — спросил Дин.  
      — Все, что захочешь, Дин.


End file.
